Devil May Abandon Me Crying
by SNAPESLOVES
Summary: 4 ans après DMC 4. Yaoi et autres trucs embarrassants. Dante retrouve enfin Vergil, ce dernier héberge Nero et est très proche de lui... J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Alors tout ceci prend place quatre ans après DMC 4.

Titre: Devil May Abandon Me Crying

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, tous à Capcom !

Chapitre 1: Tout ce temps perdu

Ce rêve l'avait hanté durant des jours. Et si son père n'était pas mort, finalement ? C'était insensé d'y penser, d'oser imaginer que c'était possible... Dante y avait pourtant rêvé et ce rêve avait eu l'air tellement réel. On ne lui avait confirmé mot pour mot la mort de l'homme légendaire, mais non plus n'avions nous confirmé qu'il était toujours bel et bien en vie. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, un simple rêve ne pouvait déranger quelqu'un comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait une raison. 'Dante... Elle y est toujours, vas-y et trouve-la' Avaient été les mots de Sparda dans son rêve. L'homme imposant lui avait désigné la chambre des maîtres, sous le lit une trappe bien caché avec la vérité. Et si son rêve s'avérait vrai ? Il était obsédé depuis la nuit où ces images étaient apparues dans ce rêve trop réaliste, le seul moyen d'avoir l'esprit tranquille était d'aller vérifier. Le simple fait d'y retourner, de faire remonter tout ces souvenirs qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il possédait, l'effrayait...

« Où tu vas ? Je croyais qu'on allait faire les comptes... Et mon argent ? » Fit Trish en voyant Dante se lever de son bureau pour enfiler son long manteau rouge. « Quelque chose à faire, c'est important. »

Loin de lui l'idée de lui dévoiler son plan, c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça d'être motivé par un simple rêve. « Reviens demain, je te paierai. » Fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne prenne la porte pour entrer dans sa voiture. Direction: Manoir de Sparda.

Tout était comme il en avait les derniers souvenirs, à part peut-être l'entretien de la verdure autour du manoir. Depuis toutes ces années, la mauvaise herbe avait poussée, les haies n'avaient jamais été taillées, c'était un décors triste à regarder, quand Dante se gara dans l'entrée. Le manoir, lui, n'eut pas souffert de dommages, étant presque entièrement fait de pierres... Seul les plantes grimpantes avaient réussie à cacher les dommages potentiels... La façade semblait si actuelle, comme avant. Il s'était promit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici pourtant, et le voilà qui flânait autour de l'immense manoir, retardant le moment où il allait entrer, l'instant où tout ces souvenirs longtemps effacés de sa mémoire allaient le frapper en plein visage.

Le jardin de sa chère mère, encore plus ravagé par le temps que la devanture du terrain, triste à voir... Le soleil semblait empirer cette vision, étrangement. Il refit le tour pour se rendre à l'avant, assez perdu de temps. Quand il tourna la poignée de la gigantesque porte, c'est avec stupeur qu'il remarqua que la demeure était chaude et accueillante, il y avait de la lumière et un odeur de vie. Comme si quelqu'un l'habitait, mais Dante secoua la tête, c'était impossible... Cette propriété avait été classée privée, elle appartenait toujours à Dante et son défunt frère, officiellement. Il referme la porte derrière lui, constatant que ce n'était pas un mauvais tour des rayons du soleil, il y avait bel et bien de la lumière dans le grand hall. Les tapis étaient propres, tout semblait entretenu comme si vraiment quelqu'un y vivait. D'un coup il se sentit étranger dans son propre manoir, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, comme s'il dérangeait une nouvelle vie... C'était à lui, rien qu'à lui et personne n'avait le droit de s'emparer des lieux !

« C'est quoi ce bordel... » Se dit-il pour lui-même, avançant vers le grand escalier en zyeutant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il repensa à son rêve, aurait-il pu s'agir d'un avertissement, au final ? Dante ne croyait pas aux fantômes, malgré ce qu'il était, encore moins que ces entités pouvaient entrer en communication avec les vivants... Tout ça était très étrange. Il décida de gravir les escaliers et d'aller vers la gauche, là où il savait qu'il y avait un grand salon... Le plancher brillait de propreté de chaque côté du tapis, les portraits aux murs ne portaient aucune poussière, même les objets sur les meubles semblaient avoir été nettoyés. Une douce musique commença à se faire entendre au loin, Dante fronça les sourcils en continuant d'avancer, décidant de suivre la musique qui le conduit jusqu'au grand salon.

C'était comme dans ses souvenirs, rien n'avait bougé, la pièce grandement éclairée laissait voir de nombreuses étagères remplis de livres, les tons aux couleurs chaudes semblaient en vie, les rideaux joyeusement ouvert et attachés de chaque côté de chaque fenêtre. Excepté un détail. Un fauteuil près de la fenêtre du fond de la grande pièce, d'où une main tenant un livre dépassait... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela. Dante avança prudemment, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était assis là et semblait tranquillement lire un bouquin. Un peu plus près il pu remarquer une jambe qui se balançait lentement, deux jambes croisées. Il arrêta d'avancer, ne sachant que faire. Il fixait le dos du fauteuil en se creusant l'esprit sur ce qu'il devait accomplir. À la base il était ici pour trouver une trappe dans la chambre de son père, maintenant il avait trouvé quelqu'un, cette personne soupira longuement, avant de tourner la page de son livre sans se douter que derrière, il y avait un homme à moitié démon qui l'observait.

Dante serra les poings et toussota pour se faire remarquer. La personne ferma son livre d'une main en un son évident et retourna son fauteuil, tout deux se fixèrent sauvagement, mais silencieusement.

« C'est impossible. » S'exclama Dante froidement. « Impossible. » Répéta-t-il sans lâcher l'autre personne des yeux. Il resta silencieux, ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de l'autre devant lui, se demandant s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver, se demandant aussi s'il devait vraiment s'acharner à communiquer avec lui, ou tout simplement s'enfoncer Rebellion dans le cœur pour faire cesser cette vision de souffrance qui n'affichait aucune émotion devant lui.

« Dante... » Finit-il par répondre, laissant tomber son livre sur le sol. « Enfin... » Dit-t-il, incapable de se lever de son fauteuil. « Est-ce que... Je rêve ? » Ajouta l'homme en serrant les bras rembourrés du meuble en velours rouge.

« Si toi tu rêves, alors où suis-je ? » Le questionna Dante. Était-il prudent de s'approcher, ou valait-il mieux rester à distance ? Ce qui se passait était tout simplement incroyable et Dante eut une bourrasque de songes qui envahit son esprit, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement pour se rapprocher ou encore s'éloigner.

« Dois-je craindre le pire ? » Fit l'autre homme en se levant, finalement, portant ses deux mains derrière son dos en attente d'une réponse.

« C'est à moi de poser cette question. » Répondit Dante.

« On n'embrasse pas sa famille ? D'aussi inattendues retrouvailles ne méritent-elles pas d'être soulignées ? » Dit l'autre homme en ouvrant les bras devant lui.

Un démon, cela ne pouvait être que cela, qui d'autre pouvait prendre cette apparence intentionnellement ? Un vulgaire tour pour berner Dante, ou encore était-ce la vérité... Le doute profond ne laissait pas assez de place pour oser penser ressentir de la joie, mais tout de même, Dante avança vers l'autre, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement.

« Je te croyais mort. » Soupira Dante de soulagement en serrant son frère dans ses bras, laissant tomber toute pensée douteuse l'instant de le sentir bien en vie contre lui. « Pas moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais en vie. » Répondit ce dernier tout bas en serrant Dante plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible.

Est-ce que son rêve était destiné à les faire se revoir ? Est-ce que ce rêve était de quelconque manière relié à cet événement ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Il était si tard dans le temps, tout ces moments perdus depuis qu'il eut cru que ce dernier était bel et bien mort, que s'était-il passé ? Tant de questions, mais le silence semblait plus fort, les émotions fluctuant à travers son corps tel un torrent printanier impossible à arrêter. C'était prévisible, ce flot continue de joie et de peine n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'extérioriser, au risque de le tuer de l'intérieur. Silencieusement il pouvait déverser ses larmes contre l'épaule de son frère, n'osant se reculer pour lui montrer combien il le chérissait malgré leur passé ravagé par la conquête du pouvoir et les déchirures sentimentales causées par la folie de Vergil. L'autre homme gardait Dante contre lui, ressentant combien difficile fut sa perte, mais encore plus de le retrouver... La seule envie de lui étaler ses excuses pour tout cela le hantait, mais cela n'allait jamais réparer le mal dont Dante fut victime, il lui en voudrait surement de s'excuser d'ailleurs.

« Tout ce temps perdu... J'ai attendu qu'on me rapporte quelques nouvelles de toi, qu'elles eurent été bonnes ou mauvaises, mais jamais rien. » Avoua Vergil en caressant le dos de son frère de façon protectrice.

Dante se recula enfin, ancrant son regard bleu ciel dans les orbes glaciales de son vis-à-vis. La différence n'était plus, mis à part sa chevelure, toujours envoyée vers l'arrière, le temps n'avait créé aucune différence physique notable entre les deux frères.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Le questionna Dante, les yeux rivés sur sa propre image vivante. C'était tout simplement incroyable, mais en le touchant de ses mains, le doute s'effaça bien vite, c'était bel et bien celui qu'il croyait voir, en chair et en os, d'esprit et de noblesse.

« C'est une longue histoire, je ne saurais te la raconter en un moment pareil. » Répondit-il, osant un sourire qui brisa son air hautain. Il finit par lâcher prise sur Dante, posant sa main dans le dos de ce dernier pour le faire marcher avec lui hors de la pièce.

« Depuis combien de temps habite-tu ce manoir ? » Le questionna Dante, continuant de se laisser guider par son propre sang, toujours aussi étonné de voir combien il avait prit soin de cet endroit. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'amour dans l'entretien, comme si les vestiges d'un passé qui fut chamboulé se devaient de rester figés dans le temps à jamais.

« Quand je suis revenu de l'autre monde, je n'avais nul part où aller, c'était ma seule destination... Il y a de ça quelques années déjà. Je dirais, sans trop me fourvoyer, une dizaine d'années. » Lui dit-il sur un ton calme et rassuré.

Le manoir était très loin, Dante avait parcourut quelques trois-cent kilomètres pour s'y rendre. La question du pourquoi Vergil ne l'avait pas tout simplement recherché ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit parce qu'en fait, il aurait pu être n'importe où dans le monde, c'était exactement comme le vieux dicton, chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils finirent leur marche dans la chambre de leur père, là où Vergil fit face à Dante en posant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier pour le regarder très sérieusement.

« Je sais ce que tu es venu chercher. Elle est à toi. » Lui dit-il simplement, comme s'il avait été au courant du rêve que Dante avait fait. Dante le regarda, les yeux remplis de questions. « J'ai eu la mienne déjà, je l'ai rêvé il y a quelques jours... Père m'a guidé jusqu'ici, ce pourquoi je sais qu'il y en a une pour toi aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le lit.

Dante fixa le lit, c'était en-dessous, il y avait une trappe dont Vergil connaissait l'existence aussi.

« Alors ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve ? Tu crois que... » Hésita Dante en s'approchant du lit. Il le poussa pour découvrir ladite trappe et se mit à genoux à ses côtés en posant les mains dessus.

« Qu'il est toujours vivant, quelque part ? Oui, je le crois fortement. » Répondit Vergil en se plaçant derrière Dante.

Il ouvrit la trappe et y découvrit une enveloppe avec son nom écrit à la main dessus. Il examina soigneusement l'écriture, probablement de la main de son père, puis l'ouvrit afin d'y lire la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bien et celui de ton frère. Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour ce qui a bien pu arriver dans vos vies respectives, je sais que cela ne remplacera jamais l'amour que j'aurais pu te donner, mais j'espère que cela t'aidera dans ta vie future. Je t'aime._

_Ton père,_

_Sparda_

Dante releva la tête en retirant le chèque caché dans l'enveloppe, c'était beaucoup trop d'argent.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était trop. » Lui répondit son frère en voyant son visage étonné.

Dante se releva, encore choqué, c'était tout ? Est-ce que Sparda était vraiment si froid ? Vergil avait de qui retenir... Il mit la lettre dans sa poche. Maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Devait-il simplement repartir et laisser Vergil seul ? Bien sûr que non, il n'en n'avait pas envie, surtout pas depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, il avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu, quel imbécile aurait rebroussé chemin après cela de toute façon ?

« Et maintenant ? » Fit Dante en s'arrêtant en face de son frère. Il avait envie d'entendre certains mots, ceux qui les feraient ne plus perdre contacte, ceux qui les rapprocheraient en tant que même sang, les mots rassurants que son père n'eut pu dire, peut-être Vergil pouvait les prononcer, lui.

« Souhaite-tu que nous gardions contacte ? » Demanda Vergil, fébrile sans le montrer. Voir Dante comme ça lui avait donné un coup violent au cœur. Il espérait que ce dernier ne lui en voulait plus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point.

« Oui. » Fut sa simple réponse. Debout devant son frère, plein d'espoirs que les choses resteraient calmes, que peut-être ils pourraient enfin vivre comme ils auraient d'abord dû le faire, en paix, dans la tranquillité, peut-être même dans la joie.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si froid alors qu'il pouvait très bien sentir que Vergil était fou de joie ? Il n'avait pas à cacher cela devant son frère bon sang, cela frustra presque le plus téméraire des deux.. Plus téméraire, c'était ce que Dante croyait avant de voir Vergil à l'oeuvre.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux, Dante. » Finit-il par sourire avant de s'avancer pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Mon Dante. Je suis désolé pour tout mes actes précédents, j'étais aveuglé... Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour. » Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser, littéralement, sur la bouche, de tout son amour.

Dante se recula vite, incertain de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Mais était-ce vraiment grave ? Après tout ils venaient de se retrouver, n'avaient pas vécu de la même manière, peut-être que chez Vergil tout cela était normal. Dante lui sourit, il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller tout de suite, il voulait partager leur passés, tout savoir de son frère, apprendre qui il avait été, pourquoi, comment, où et quand ! Vergil admirait son frère, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il était content, il aurait tant aimé le manifester plus que précédemment, mais comment Dante aurait-il prit tout cela ? Dans leur monde ce n'était pas mal vu d'aimer son propre sang, Vergil avait grandit dans ce monde, pas Dante. Aimer dans le sens amour fraternel, comme toute famille se devait d'aimer les siens... Seulement, chez les démons.

« Resterais-tu pour un diner avec moi, Dante ? » Demanda son frère le plus sérieusement du monde. « Quoi de mieux que de rattraper le temps perdu dans la demeure de notre enfance ? N'es-tu pas d'accord ? » Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant paisiblement. Enfin Vergil démontrait quelque sentiments, bien qu'ils furent subtils, ils étaient notables pour Dante.

« Je vais revenir alors. Je ne peux pas accepter en étant habillé comme ça et armé jusqu'aux dents. » Répondit-il en se pointant lui-même, habillé de ses apparats de combats, portant Rebellion et ses armes à feu également.

Vergil eut un rire sec et court, il était vrai que ce n'était pas très convenable pour ce genre de moment. Il lui fit un signe de tête positif en lui faisant promettre de revenir pour dix-neuf heures. Dante avait quitté sans plus de cérémonie, dorénavant de retour à Devil May Cry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, toujours incrédule de ce qui venait de se passer.

Trish l'attendait, elle n'allais certainement pas lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit payée, elle l'arrêta dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la bâtisse. « J'ai besoin de cet argent maintenant ! » Dit-elle fermement.

« Prend, prend ! » Dit-il en sortant le tout de sa poche, après tout il venait de recevoir une somme incroyablement grosse, il pouvait la payer immédiatement avec ce qu'il avait dans ses poches. « Dis donc, depuis quand c'est si facile de te faire cracher de l,argent, toi ? » Fut-elle étonnée. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui dire de s'en aller. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de repartir pour le manoir de Sparda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« Content que tu sois revenu. » S'exclama Vergil en ouvrant la porte du manoir, vraiment heureux que Dante ne se soit pas désisté à la dernière minute pour n'importe quelle raison. Il le conduit à la salle à manger silencieusement avant de lui demander de prendre place.

« Je n'allais pas refuser ! » Sourit Dante en voyant un jeune homme venir servir le vin. Dante ne dit rien, il savait que son frère avait les mêmes tendances que son père, des goûts particuliers pour la haute société, la classe, le raffinement... Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit de voir qu'il avait engagé un jeune homme pour le servir. Tant qu'il le payait pour faire ce boulot, rien n'était mauvais.

« J'avais si hâte de te revoir, pour qu'on puisse bavarder tranquillement. » Lui avoua Vergil en prenant place près de lui, levant son verre pour le cogner à celui de Dante. « Maintenant que tu es riche, as-tu des projets spécifiques ? » Fut sa première question.

« Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout cet argent pour être honnête, mais ça viendra. » Lui répondit Dante. L'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème pour le moment, mais il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à une voiture un peu plus récente, faire réparer sa plomberie, de nouveaux vêtements, mais aucun projets d'envergure pour le moment. L'important n'était même pas l'argent, c'était plutôt son frère maintenant, le reste venait de passer au niveau secondaire, tout le reste. « Maintenant que je t'ai, je me fous du reste, à vrai dire. »

Cette dernière affirmation fit chaud au cœur de Vergil, cela ne se vit pas, mais tout au fond de lui l'homme était touché. Il se souvenait de leur enfance, combien ils étaient proches tout les deux, ils partageaient absolument tout. Quand Dante faisait des cauchemars, c'était Vergil qui allait le chercher pour l'amener dans son lit et le rassurer. Quand Dante se faisait mal, Vergil insistait pour s'occuper de ses blessures, même si elles guérissaient plus vite que la majorité des gens. Quand Dante pleurait... C,était Vergil qui le consolait en le serrant contre lui, qui le berçait, qui lui racontait des histoires le soir... Il se sentait, s'était toujours senti responsable de son frère. Le jour où leur parents furent et tués et capturés, c'était vergil qui avait rassuré son frère...

Flash Back

« Tu veux que je rajoute une tour à ton château de sable ? » Vergil et Dante avait tout deux sept ans. Eva, leur mère, leur avait demandé d'aller jouer plus loin dans le jardin quand des hommes étaient entrés dans le manoir. Vergil avait prit soin de placer son frère dos au manoir et avait entreprit de construire des châteaux de sable dans le carré prévu à cet effet.

Leur mère avait hurlé.

« Vergil... Maman... » Avait dit Dante en faisant tomber la chaudière de plastique qui lui servait de moule. « Non elle va bien, papa et maman sont en train de jouer eux aussi. » Lui avait répondu Vergil.

Vergil retenait ses larmes, la frayeur l'avait pourtant envahit, mais pour Dante, il agissait normalement. Les cris de leur mère revenaient de temps à autre et Vergil détournait l'attention de Dante du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'assurant que personne ne venait vers eux. Il lui remit la chaudière entre les mains et avec lui, ajouta une tour à leur château. Un hurlement encore plus effrayant rejoignit leur oreilles et fit trembler Dante qui regarda immédiatement son frère.

« Aller Dante, il faut qu'il soit énorme, pour que maman soit contente. » Avait-il dit, la voix tremblante et les yeux rouges. « Pourquoi tu pleures Vergil ? » Avait demandé Dante en posant sa main sur la joue de son frère. « J'ai du sables dans les yeux, ce n'est rien. » Eut-il comme réponse de la part de Vergil. « Mets de jolies roches autour, pour faire un beau portail, hein ? » Lui avait-il suggéré en lui tendant les roches blanches provenant du jardin d'Eva.

Ils construisirent un château énorme, Vergil avait résisté à la tentation d'éclater en sanglots alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans le manoir, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge était énorme... Mais Dante souriait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il regardait son frère, innocent, s'amuser tranquillement, les mains pleine de sable, alors que dans le manoir se produisait un drame épouvantable, mais Vergil devait rester fort... Pour son frère.

Fin Du Flash Back

« Tu vas bien Dante, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Lui dit Vergil, un sourire franc au visage, les yeux brillants avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, sur la table.

« C'est grâce à toi. Ça a toujours été grâce à toi. » Lui dit Dante en lui souriant lui aussi. Il n'avait même pas souvenir que ce jour fatidique où ils avaient construit ce château de sable, c'était le jour où ses parents furent tués et enlevés. Vergil avait si bien agit... L'esprit de Dante n'avait pas été altéré par le mal ou les pensées noires. Vergil savait que s'il lui avouait ce jour, l'autre allait se sentir coupable... Mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire pour éviter cela, à sept ans seulement, contre des démons plus fort que n'importe qui ?

« Tu es devenu... Magnifique. » Le complimenta Vergil en lui touchant la joue. Dante lui avait sourit, ça aurait tout simplement été stupide de lui retourner le compliment puisqu'ils étaient semblables. En complimentant Dante, Vergil était tout à fait conscient de se flatter lui-même. Narcissisme ? Non, pur émerveillement devant sa propre copie vivante.

Le repas avait été succulent, le vin excellent et la conversation agréable, Dante avait passé un très beau moment à bavarder avec son frère, mais il était avide de connaître tout le reste. Son passé sans lui, ses amours s'il en avait eu, ses déceptions et ses joies...

« Où est donc madame Sparda ? » Le taquina Dante. Bien que lui-même n'avait personne, il s'imaginait que son frère, ayant ce manoir et une vie qui semblait paisible, aurait une demoiselle pour l'accompagner dans sa vie.

« J'ai passé toutes ces années à espérer te retrouver, il n'y avait pas de place dans mon cœur autre que pour l'espoir et l'amour que j'avais déjà pour toi. Je suis seul et le resterai probablement à jamais. Je n'ai... Qu'un ami qui me réconforte tout les soirs, mais tu es là maintenant... » Lui avoua Vergil. « Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je suis comblé. » Termina-t-il en lui souriant grandement.

« Salut. Je viens juste chercher... » Fit une autre voix qui passait par la salle à manger. « Dante ? » Fit ce dernier en s'approchant.

« Nero ? » Le reconnu Dante, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il en regardant Vergil et Nero à tour de rôle.

« J'ignorais totalement qu'un jour mes doutes se concrétiseraient... » Fit Vergil en se levant. « Nero... Viens donc souhaiter la bienvenue à mon frère. » Ajouta-t-il poliment.

« Et comment, qu'on se connaît ! » Ajouta Dante, totalement confus. « J'ai travaillé avec ce gamin, il ne te l'a pas dit ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant pour serrer la main de Nero.

Alors là, s'il avait pu être plus confus que ça, ça aurait été un drame ! Qu'est-ce que Nero faisait ici, agissant comme s'il était chez lui, comme s'il connaissait Vergil depuis toujours.

« Oh oui, il me l'a dit. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui me faisait garder espoir. Mais il ne savait pas non plus où te trouver. Et ça fait déjà quatre ans qu'il m'a parlé de toi, mon excitation a eu le temps de s'apaiser. » Lui expliqua Vergil. Il demanda à Nero de prendre place avec eux un moment. « C'est... L'ami dont je te parlais. » Ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné de la situation.

Ami ? Réconforter ? Dans quel sens ? Vergil sembla mal à l'aise et Nero piquait dans les restes de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table sans se soucier de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Dante laissa vagabonder son regard de Vergil à Nero, puis de Nero à Vergil à quelques reprises.

« Ami ? » Finit-il par demander. « Comme dans pote ? » Précisa-t-il sa question.

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un sourire, ce qui l'amena à froncer les sourcils. Nero releva la tête en voyant que les deux hommes étaient soudainement silencieux. Déjà que Vergil avait un ami comme Nero, c'était surprenant, mais le sous-entendu dans le sourire de son frère le mit mal à l'aise, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il osa penser ? Il n'insista pas sur ce détail, valait mieux préserver la bonne ambiance qui régnait plutôt que de semer la confusion à poser des questions sans doutes débiles.

« J'ai recueilli Nero il y a quatre ans maintenant. Les gens de Fortuna, ces imbéciles, ne l'acceptaient pas comme il était. Il airait dans les rues de cette ville quand je l'ai rencontré. » Commença Vergil en croisant ses doigts ensemble sur la table. « Ce fut tout à fait par hasard d'ailleurs, il m'a appelé Dante, il était persuadé que j'étais toi. » Rit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin. « Depuis il vit avec moi et j'en prends grand soin. » Termina-t-il.

« Hey, qui ne serait pas berné ? J'savais même pas que t'avais un frère jumeau Dante ! » Fit Nero en se servant avec le vin déjà ouvert. « Quand je l'ai vu j'pouvais pas juste l'ignorer. » Ajouta-t-il en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres. « De toute façon j'avais personne. Il a été super gentil avec moi. » Conclut-il en souriant en direction de Vergil.

Wow... S'il pouvait y avoir plus étrange comme situation... Dante bu sa coupe de vin en une seule traite avant que Nero ne lui remplisse de nouveau. « Le pauvre, il n'avait aucunes manières, je lui ai montré l'art de vivre. » Fit Vergil en faisant un clin d'œil à Nero. « Ce fut bien sûr après l'avoir convaincu que je n'étais pas Dante. » Rit-il encore.

« Et bien ! Dire que moi, quand je l'ai rencontré, il voulait me tuer... Y'a eu beaucoup de progrès à ce que je vois ! » Rigola Dante. « Et Kyrie ? » Demanda Dante avec un soudain intérêt.

« Les rescapés qui ont survécu l'ont convaincu de ne pas me revoir. Que j'allais tôt ou tard devenir le mal, des conneries du genre... » Soupira le jeune homme en arrêtant de manger. « J'suis mieux ici que là bas, ça c'est clair. »

Vergil se leva, appelant le garçon qui les avait servit pour qu'il vienne débarrasser la table et fit le tour en passant derrière Dante pour rejoindre Nero. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt. « Tu n'avais pas quelque part à aller ? Il me semble que tu as dit que tu venais juste chercher quelque chose ? » Lui demanda Vergil en passant un bras autour de la taille de Nero.

« Ouais. On va en ville avec des amis. Je sais pas à quelle heure j'vais rentrer. » Répondit-il. Vergil l'embrassa sur la bouche, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Dante, puis lui caressa la nuque alors que Nero pressait littéralement son visage contre celui de son frère avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de les refermer sur celles de ce dernier. « Fais attention à toi. » Lui dit l'homme. « Comme toujours. » Sourit Nero, un peu rouge aux joues. « J'imagine qu'on va s'revoir cette fois, Dante. Content de t'avoir revu. » Dit-il avant de disparaître par la porte de la salle à manger.

« Vergil ? » Appela Dante, ses yeux le questionnaient intensément. L'interpelé sourit paisiblement avant de lever un sourcils. « Oui, Dante ? »

« Je... C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda-t-il en soulignant le baiser qu'il venait de voir entre Vergil et Nero. « Je te l'ai pourtant dit. » Répondit-il, comme si l'évidence crevait les yeux.

Un détail avait probablement glissé en douce afin de rendre Dante plus confus que jamais, mais sans aucun doute, ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût... Et à quel moment Nero avait troqué Kyrie pour... Pour Vergil ? En fait la question était plutôt; Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Nero pour soudainement être près de Vergil à ce point ? Un point que Dante n'avait pas encore compris, ou ne voulait simplement pas voir comme il était évident qu'il devait le voir. Vergil s'approcha de Dante pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais tu es de retour dans ma vie. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Les choses vont être encore mieux. » Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.

Ce devait probablement être une habitude chez Vergil d'agir comme ça, Dante pouvait s'y faire... Mais Nero... C'était comme si le jeune homme avait répondu de tout son vouloir au baiser de Vergil. Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là, Dante n'était pas con non plus.

« Je ne voudrais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas okay, mais... J'ai une question embarrassante à poser et crois-moi Vergil, ça peut pas attendre... » Dit Dante, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Moi et Nero ? » Commença l'autre homme en souriant. « C'est... Comment dire... C'est arrivé comme ça, il n'y a pas eu de questions. Un soir j'avais de la peine, il est venu essayer de me consoler. On s'est embrassé, depuis c'est... C'est ainsi. Nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre. Si tu veux savoir jusqu'où, j'ai bien peur que la réponse ne te mette très mal à l'aise, Dante. » Lui dit Vergil en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Non ! » Fit Dante, les deux mains devant lui. « Non non, pas besoin de m'en dire plus. » Ajouta-t-il. Le malaise était déjà installé dans sa petite tête, alors des détails, il n'en voulait surtout pas. Il avait du mal à croire que Nero en soit là, encore plus que son propre frère partage ce genre de sentiment avec lui. Il avait connu Nero si amoureux de Kyrie qu'il avait du mal à se faire des images de... Non ! Pas d'images merci !

« Merci pour cette excellente soirée, Dante. J'espère que ce que tu as vu ne t'empêchera pas de revenir... » Lui dit Vergil en le serrant contre lui.

« Voyons Vergil, tu es mon frère. Peu importe c'que tu fais, ça te regarde hein... Je reviens quand tu veux. » Le rassura-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: De malaise en aisance

Nero rentra assez tard, mais Vergil n'était pas encore endormit, il lisait son livre tranquillement sur le lit quand il leva la tête pour voir le jeune homme arriver.

« C'était bien ? » S'informa l'homme en ne bougeant pas de son lit. Il regardait le jeune homme enlever sa veste et chercher de quoi se changer, probablement qu'il allait filer sous la douche avant de venir se coucher.

« Ouais, j'me suis bien amusé. Et toi ? » Demanda le jeune homme en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ses vêtements de rechange sur les genoux.

« Plus que merveilleux, si tu savais comme je suis heureux. » Lui avoua Vergil en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à lui. « Va vite te laver, que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec toi, j'ai sommeil. » Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Nero se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver et Vergil reprit son livre devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à lire, déconcentré par les pensées de son frère et celles de Nero fraîchement rentré. Tout un tas de choses lui passaient par l'esprit, comment être plus comblé qu'il ne l'était maintenant ? Il rêvait de reprendre Dante dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait lui redire combien il l'aimait, combien il lui avait manqué, faire des projets avec lui... Peut-être même l'avoir au manoir en permanence, mais il savait qu'il s'emportait un peu trop rapidement.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Rigola Nero en arrivant dans la chambre. « Nero... Tu sais très bien que oui. » Sourit Vergil en tendant la main. Nero attrapa cette main et se laissa entrainer sous les couvertures, Vergil se colla tout contre lui et lui embrassa le cou. « Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait de revoir Dante ? » Demanda l'homme en attirant Nero contre lui.

« C'est cool, je l'aime bien il est... Sympathique, une fois qu'on l'connais. » Répondit Nero avant de regarder Vergil dans les yeux. « Il a dit quoi... Pour nous ? » Voulu-t-il s'informer. « Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas bien la situation, mais il n'a rien dit contre. » Répondit l'autre.

Nero se laissa embrasser et répondit au baiser de l'homme comme à tout les soirs où ils se retrouvaient sous ces mêmes couvertures pour s'apprécier l'un l'autre depuis maintenant deux ans. « Je t'aime, Vergil. » Dit-il tout bas avant que l'homme ne roule par-dessus lui pour approfondir leur baisers. Ces mots remplissaient toujours Vergil de bonheur, lui que personne n'avait aimé comme Nero le faisait à présent.

Ça avait prit plusieurs tentatives à Vergil pour se rapprocher de Nero à ce point après leur premier baiser, ce fameux soir où Vergil avait démontré sa tristesse en pleurant de tout son cœur, désespéré de ne plus avoir aucun membre de sa famille autour de lui. Avec le temps le jeune homme s'était laissé apprivoiser jusqu'à oser faire l'amour avec lui, quelques mois après ce dit baiser. Depuis ce temps les deux vivaient une vie paisible et confortable, Vergil comblé, Nero heureux...

« Vergil... Ne m'dis pas que t'es en forme alors que tu m'a dit, avant que j'aille prendre ma douche, que t'étais fatigué ! » Rit Nero en passant ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier au-dessus de lui.

« Disons qu'à regarder un aussi séduisant visage, on perd vite l'envie de sommeiller... Tu sais combien tu me plais, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Vergil avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ah ce baiser, si doux, tellement agréable... Il ne pu faire autrement que de caresser Nero sur les côtes et de commencer à lui embrasser le cou lentement, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté du corps du jeune homme, pas tellement plus jeune en passant, avant de soupirer de confort et d'envie sur son corps plus que d'accord.

« Han Vergil... J'peux même pas avoir une once d'espoir de dire non quand tu fais ça. » Gémit Nero en soulevant les hanches pour aller à la rencontres de celles de Vergil. « Je sais c'que tu veux... » Ajouta-t-il en regardant les orbes glaciales de l'homme au-dessus de lui. « Vas-tu me le donner ? » Demanda ce dernier. « J'aimerais que tu me le demandes, mon séduisant Nero. » Dit-il en lui souriant avant de lui arracher un baiser. « Fais-moi l'amour, Vergil. » Nero n'avait même pas hésité, excité plus que de raison. L'homme lui descendit son seul vêtement, son short pour dormir et se frôla à lui doucement, le faisant quémander en de subtiles plaintes toutes basses.

Nero se retourna sur le ventre, il avait envie de ça cette fois et remonta ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Vergil, se bougeant de gauche à droite pour le rendre un peu plus fou à chaque mouvement. L'homme lui remonta la croupe de façon à ce qu'elle reste en l'air avant de commencer à lui embrasser le dos, se frôlant lui aussi contre lui, d'avant en arrière, de bas en haut. Le plus jeune écarta les genoux en un appel à la luxure en gémissant, se touchant lui-même entre les cuisses, plein d'appréhensions. Au nombre de fois où ils l'avaient fait tout les deux, inutile de dire que Vergil n'eut pas besoin de vraiment s'attarder à rendre la situation plus confortable... À peine eut-il besoin de mouiller ses doigts avant de se toucher lui-même et doucement, néanmoins, il poussa contre Nero pour faire son entrée, le parsemant de baisers sur la nuque en le tenant écrasé contre le matelas. « Ahh ! » Gémit Nero en le sentant faire son intrusion peu à peu. « Vergil... » Laissa-t-il entendre quand l'autre fut complètement en lui. « S'il te plait, dis-le. » Lui demanda l'homme en lui caressant les côtes d'une main. « Baise-moi. » Répondit Nero immédiatement, d'une voix suave et remplie de désir. « Baise-moi Vergil... » Répéta-t-il en gémissant, ne pouvant plus attendre que l'autre lui donne ce plaisir.

Il n'attendit pas et se mit en mouvement tout de suite, répondant à la demande du jeune homme oh si bien formulée. D'avant en arrière, lentement d'abord, plus rapidement à mesure que les gémissements de Nero s'intensifiaient, un pur plaisir que de partager ce moment avec lui. « Mmmm Dante... » Murmura Vergil en attrapant les cheveux de Nero, ce dernier eut un sourire plus que malicieux. « Tu as de ces fantasmes, Vergil... » Dit-il avant de gémir à nouveau lorsque l'homme accentua la force de ses mouvements contre lui. « Je suis certain qu'il te ferait jouir autant que moi. » Répondit Vergil en lui mordillant la nuque, allant et venant de plus en plus fort. « Essaie, Nero... » Ajouta-t-il en se ruant contre son corps, faisant craquer le lit sous eux. « Mmmm Oh oui... Dante... Plus fort ! » Fit Nero, tel que demandé. « Dante, baise-moi ! » Hurla Nero en se laissant aller contre le matelas. « Hmm Nero... » Soupira Vergil en se laissant aller lui aussi en de violents coups de hanches, relâchant les cheveux de ce dernier pour complètement se coucher sur lui par la suite. « Partagerais-t-on le même fantasme, soudainement ? » Sourit Vergil en caressant le front en sueur de Nero. « C'est qu'un fantasme, y'a que toi qui m'fasse plaisir comme ça. » Répondit Nero en se bougeant de façon séduisante sous l'homme avant que ce dernier ne se retire et se laisse rouler à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime. » Murmura Vergil contre l'oreille de son amant. « Tu m'es si précieux, Nero. »

« Toi aussi, plus encore. » Répondit Nero en lui caressant les cheveux. Il les lui ramena vers l'avant. « On dirait exactement lui, avec tes cheveux comme ça. » Lui dit-il en lui souriant. « Ça te plait ? » Demanda l'homme en l'embrassant. « Ouais. »

Un simple fantasme hein ? Mais pour lequel des deux ? Il semblait que tout les deux partageaient un goût prononcé pour Dante, même s'ils s'aimaient sans contredits. Entendre Nero l'appeler par le nom de son frère l'avait rendu dingue de désir, et appeler Nero du nom de son frère... Oh, Vergil avait dû se retenir pour ne pas ravager le jeune homme devant lui. Que dire de Nero, qui lui ne voyait aucune différence entre les deux frères à part leur caractères ? Il n'avait pas connu Dante assez pour savoir s'il l'aurait laissé entrer sous les mêmes draps que lui, mais il était certain qu'il était tout aussi séduisant que Vergil à ses yeux.

Si seulement Dante avait entendu tout ça, mais l'homme était occupé à démêler des dossiers de boulots, à savoir s'il les avait faits ou non. Vu que Trish avait mit le nez dans ses affaires, il ne savait plus où il en était et grognait tout en rangeant les différents papiers dans leur tiroirs respectifs. Il était allé encaisser le chèque à la banque un peu plus tôt, étant maintenant riche de plus de trois millions de dollars, il devait faire un budget pour savoir comment il allait gérer tout cet argent, aussi se devait-il de faire les achats nécessaires à son bien-être. Il avait envie d'inviter Vergil à son agence, mais pas dans l'état où elle se trouvait en ce moment, il fallait vitre faire quelques rénovations afin que ce soit présentable. Il aurait simplement pu retourner au manoir, c'était sa propriété aussi, mais Vergil y vivait et il avait, lui aussi, tout les droits sur cette baraque. De plus il voulait le revoir sur un terrain qu'il connaissait parfaitement, question d'être en contrôle, il savait même ce qu'il allait faire à manger si jamais c'était pour un diner. Il savait que Vergil aimait les choses onéreuses, c'était en lui, et maintenant qu'il avait autant d'argent, il allait tout faire pour l'impressionner, lui aussi.

Par contre il devait passer par-dessus le fait que son frère aimait aussi autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aurait été n'importe qui, Dante n'y aurait même pas pensé, mais Nero ? Il avait encore du mal à s'imaginer le jeune homme laisser Kyrie, bien que l'explication du pourquoi fut clair. N'empêchait que... Vergil quoi. Son double, il avait de quoi se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en présence de jeune chasseur de démons. Probablement qu'il ne combattait plus d'ailleurs, connaissant Vergil ce dernier avait dû tout faire pour le surprotéger, comme il l'avait si bien fait avec Dante quand ils étaient jeunes. Puis, toutes ces autres choses que Dante n'arrivait pas à concevoir... Nero, avec son frère... Faisant... Oh ! Il secoua la tête, il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre l'air un peu. Quoi de mieux que de passer prendre une bière au bar pour ensuite passer chercher une pizza pour la savourer devant la télé ? Un des meilleurs plans de l'homme qu'il aimait répéter encore et encore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« Nero, mon cher amour... » Fit Vergil en allant rejoindre le jeune homme à la cuisine pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cette matinée était magnifique, ce soleil qui brillait, aucun nuage en vue. « Que dirais-tu de m'aider à refaire le jardin ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la nuque, étirant le bras pour attraper la petite bouilloire sur le comptoir.

« Travailler ? Avec cette chaleur on pourrais simplement remplir la piscine et rester dedans toute la journée, non ? » Suggéra-t-il en faisant une moue triste, s'accrochant au col de la robe de chambre de l'homme en battant des paupières frénétiquement. Le plus vieux rit, charmé par le bel essaie de Nero, mais lui toucha le bout du nez avec son index. « Je te promets de la remplir demain, si tu m'aides... C'est important pour moi, et pour Dante aussi, j'en suis certain. » Lui dit-il en contre offre. Quand il croisait le regard de Nero, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ses yeux brillaient en sa présence.

Nero soupira, pas plus enchanté que ça. « Ouais, okay. » Vergil s'en sépara pour brancher la bouilloire et mettre le café frais moulu sur le filtre au-dessus de sa tasse. « Ne sois pas si déçu... J'ajouterai même une bouteille de coca-cola si tu y mets un peu du tiens. » Rit-il doucement. Nero sourit, même s'il avait tout fait pour s'en empêcher, Vergil savait exactement comment l'avoir à tout les coups. L'homme n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour les boissons aussi sucrées, Nero était tout le contraire, ce fut donc facile de l'amadouer avec cela et ce n'était guère malicieux de la part de l'homme. Quand ils eurent prit leur petit déjeuner, ils partirent à l'aventure dans le jardin d'Eva afin de tenter de faire des miracles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quelques jours... Une semaine ? Date ne vit pas le temps passer, trop occupé avec ses boulots et les rénovations de son immeuble. C'était presque entièrement terminé, la peinture avait été refaite partout, un nouveau plancher, la tuyauterie changée au complet et bien plus encore ! C'est quand il regarda l'horloge au mur qu'il se souvint qu'il devrait peut-être rendre visite à son cher frère, ils n'avaient échangé aucune façon de se contacter, raison de plus pour lui faire une visite surprise en ce Vendredi chaud et humide... En plus il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit sa moto, histoire d'avoir le vent dans la figure et profiter d'un répit de cette chaleur... Prochain projet: Faire installer l'air climatisé dans tout l'immeuble ! Il prit une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir et congédia les hommes qui étaient en train d'installer le nouvel escalier, leur disant qu'il pourraient finir tout ça Lundi.

Il ne su si c'était le bruit de sa moto qui attira l'attention, mais quand il arriva devant la porte, dans la grande entrée, Vergil avait déjà ouvert la porte et souriait à la venue de son frère. Il remarqua que tout l'extérieur avait été entretenu, c'était très accueillant, magnifique à vrai dire.

« Content de te revoir, Dante. » S'exprima Vergil en lui faisant une accolade brève avant de le laisser entrer dans le manoir, leur manoir. « Pareillement. On dirait que tu as engagé un jardinier. » Sourit-t-il en laissant Vergil le débarrasser de sa veste de cuir rouge. « Oh... Moi et Nero avons tout fait de nos mains, tu verras, le jardin est sublime. Pareil que quand... Quand mère s'en occupait avec amour. » Dit-il avec difficulté.

Ah, ça pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Vergil, à quel point leur mère lui manquait, même après toutes ces années. « Je suis certain que tout est comme avant. » Dit Dante. On était bien dans ce manoir, il faisait frais. « Où est Nero ? » S'informa Dante par simple formalité. « Il fait le paresseux dans la piscine. » Répondit Vergil en souriant faiblement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient enfin rempli cette piscine, Nero y passait ses journée presque entières et Vergil ne le blâmait pas. L'homme n'avait pas encore mit les pieds dedans par contre, il se gardait ce plaisir pour le Dimanche suivant, on avait annoncé un début de canicule, le moment allait être parfait. Il conduisit Dante à la cuisine avec lui pour lui offrir une bière, même s'il n'en buvait pratiquement jamais, il l'achetait parce que Nero aimait bien cela. Vergil se permit un thé glacé avant de marcher sur la terrasse arrière pour rejoindre la piscine, où Nero semblait relaxer.

« J'ai pas le souvenir qu'il y avait une piscine en arrière. » Remarqua Dante, faisait ouvrir les yeux de Nero par la même occasion. « Dante ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'informa Nero en restant bien au frais dans l'eau. « Je l'ai fait installé l'année dernière. » Répondit Vergil en souriant vers son Nero.

« Pas mal. J'vois qu'y en a qui sont mieux, hein ? » Rit-il en regardant Nero, installé tel un roi sur les marches qui conduisaient dans l'eau. « T'as qu'à venir, ça va peut-être forcer Vergil à faire pareil. » Fit le jeune homme en rigolant. Le nombre de tentatives fut vain cette semaine, pour attirer l'homme avec lui dans la piscine. Même un bain de minuit, nu, n'avait su le faire plier deux jours plus tôt. « Ouais, peut-être une autre fois hein. » Répondit Dante. De toute façon il n'allait pas ruiner son seul boxer juste pour faire trempette, il se contenta de boire sa bière avant de remarquer le jardin. « Wow... Il est magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-il. Il y avait des roses partout, c'étaient elles qui dominaient le jardin, même s'il y avait toutes sortes d'autres fleurs. Une pure beauté, un excellent travail de la part de son frère. « Comme avant, Dante. » Sourit Vergil paisiblement. L'homme admira son magnifique Nero un moment, assez longtemps silencieux pour que Dante s'en rende compte et prenne une gorgée de sa bière, accessoirement, pour s'occuper le temps que Vergil reprenne ses esprits. « J'espère que tu as mis de la crème solaire... » S'inquiéta-t-il, le soleil tapait très fort. « Oui _papa_. » Rit Nero. Vergil secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Dante. « Vas-tu me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Pas que je n'aime pas les surprises, mais il serait agréable de se planifier quelque chose la semaine prochaine. » Lui demanda-t-il. « Ou que je puisse t'appeler... Juste comme ça, pour entendre ta voix. » Ajouta-t-il.

Nero était un peu mal à l'aise, la semaine d'avant lui et Vergil avaient échangé un moment plutôt étrange pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, concentrés sur Dante comme si tout les deux avaient eu envie qu'il soit là. Il n'en fit par contre aucune allusion, il aurait été fou que Vergil ne saisisse l'occasion pour lui lancer des pointes désagréablement agaçantes devant ledit Dante. Il ne pu par contre pas s'empêcher de se faire toutes sortes d'images et ça n'étaient pas les plus chastes. Quand il se décida à sortir de l'eau pour aller se chercher une bière, il n'avait pas fait attention.

« Voudrais-tu nous rejoindre, moi et Dante, sur la terrasse pour prendre une bière et bavarder ? » Demanda Vergil, avant de laisser son regard descendre vers le maillot de ce dernier. « Problème, Nero ? »

« Ouais je veux bien. » Répondit-il avant de froncer les sourcils, suivant le regard de Vergil. « Je... » Dante avait tourné la tête pour apercevoir la scène lui aussi, plus que mal à l'aise il retint son souffle. « J'vais me changer, j... J'reviens. »

C'était toute une bosse, on ne pouvait être plus clair quand à l'état de Nero qui d'ailleurs marcha rapidement vers la porte de verre pour disparaître de la vue des deux hommes. Dante se passa une main au visage en prenant place sur un des transats. Il le redressa en position assise sans dire un mot, voyant très bien que Vergil retenait un sourire amusé.

« As-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir, mon frère ? » Demanda Vergil en prenant place lui aussi. « Non, les rénovations à l'agence m'ont vidé, fallait que j'sorte de là un peu, toute cette poussière pfff ! » Répondit-il en balayant l'air devant lui, exprimant l'agacement. « Tu as donc trouvé de quoi t'occuper avec cet argent, je suis heureux de l'apprendre. » Dit-il alors que Nero réapparaissait avec deux bières à la main, tendant la seconde à Vergil. Cette fois il avait mit un jeans, mais pas de haut, la chaleur l'avait convaincu que s'il osait, il allait mourir en sueurs.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu profiter d'un environnement sain en restant pour la nuit dans une des chambres d'invité ? » Suggéra l'homme en regardant Nero du coin de l'oeil. « C'est gentil Vergil, mais j'suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec tout ce qui se passe, m'en veux pas. » Répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Sois tranquille, si ce n'est que ça... Je peux bâillonner Nero afin qu'il ne fasse aucun son pendant que... » Dante recracha sa bière immédiatement. « Vergil ! » Fit-il, choqué. Vergil éclata de rire sous les yeux ronds de Nero qui se grattait la nuque en signe de malaise. « Excuse-moi, ma blague était de très mauvais goût je l'avoue. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Dante jeter son regard partout, sauf sur lui. Le pauvre était encore envahit d'images dont il se serait bien passé, maudit sois son frère pour ce qu'il venait de dire !

« Il a... Un humour froid et dénudé d'inhibitions, mais efficace... » Osa Nero pour tenter de calmer la situation. « J'vois ça... » Répondit Dante en secouant la tête, faussement découragé, tentant de virer tout cela au comique. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer ta moto à Nero, pendant que je nous sers de quoi patienter pour le repas ? Mon garçon de service ne travaille pas les fins de semaines. » Proposa Vergil en se levant.

Dante acquiesça et se leva, suivit de Nero, pour faire le tour de la demeure afin de lui présenter sa bécane fraîchement repeinte.

« Dis-moi... » Commença Dante, curieux en laissant Nero s'asseoir sur la moto. « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il. Nero savait que tôt ou tard, Dante allait le coincer pour lui poser des questions ayant rapport avec sa relation entre lui et Vergil, il s'y attendait. Le jeune homme soupira. « Ouais. » Répondit-il simplement en jouant avec les vitesses sur la poignée de l'engin. « J'sais, tu t'attendais pas à ça... Ben moi non plus au début, t'inquiètes. » ajouta le jeune homme en caressant la peinture toute neuve.

« C'est surtout de mon frère que j'suis le plus surprit, tu vois. » Annonça Dante en lui tendant les clés de la moto. « Ah ? » Nero leva les yeux vers l'homme en prenant les clés. « Il a jamais démontré que... Qu'il... » Dante ne savait comment dire les choses et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Nero sourit. « Moi non plus, j'sais pas... J'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là. Surtout qu'on était super amis. Puis y'a eu ce soir-là, putain il pleurait vraiment, j'avais jamais vu ça de lui. » Continua-t-il en mettant la clé dans le contacte. « Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour essayer de le calmer. On s'est regardé... C'était comme si on s'posait la question, la même question au même moment à savoir si l'autre pensait à ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. » Dit-il. « Ensuite on s'est embrassé, je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais c'était long. Y se calmait, je l'ai serré contre moi... Et ça a plus jamais arrêté. » Termina-t-il. « Ça fait deux ans maintenant. »

Qu'est-ce que Dante pouvait dire ? C'était quasiment logique, quasiment compréhensible. « Tu veux l'essayer ? » Demanda l'homme en voyant que Nero jouait avec la clé. « J'ai jamais conduit de moto. » Dante sourit et se plaça derrière lui. « Faut une première fois à tout, t'es bien placé pour le savoir ! » Rigola-t-il avant de démarrer la moto.

Vergil regardait les deux autres par la fenêtre en souriant bêtement. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais apparemment le malaise s'était dissipé et il en était bien heureux. Dante lui expliqua comment mettre les gaz et avancer, pas trop vite, ce que Nero réussit à accomplir sans trop de mal. Ils firent l'aller retour dans l'entrée à quelques reprises avant que Dante n'arrête le moteur une fois revenu près du manoir. « Alors ? »

« C'est génial ! » S'exclama Nero en souriant. « J'crois que Vergil sait quoi t'offrir prochainement. » Le taquina Dante en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « J'vais m'occuper de t'apprendre, tu verras c'est super. » Lui promis Dante en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent rejoindre Vergil, Nero avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeux ? » Demanda Vergil en saisissant la taille de Nero pour lui embrasser les lèvres. « Dante va me montrer à conduire sa moto. » Répondit-il fièrement. « C'est vrai ça ? Ne lui montre pas ta façon de conduire alors ! » Rit-il en laissant Nero libre, qui vint immédiatement piquer de quoi grignoter dans le plateau que son homme avait préparé pour tout les trois. « Voyons, Vergil, tu me connais... » Ajouta Dante en souriant de façon espiègle. « C'est bien pour cette raison que je t'avertis. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'apporter le plateau au salon, au frais.

Vergil prit un raisin et le fourra directement dans la bouche de Nero, ce dernier assis entre les deux frères. « Vergil... » Rougit le plus jeune, c'était pas vraiment le moment de lui donner ce genre d'attention, surtout devant Dante. L'homme sourit en voyant les joues de Nero et fit un clin d'œil à Dante. « Je ne le savais pas aussi timide, tiens donc. » Remarqua Vergil, amusé. « Ouais, il avait une grande gueule quand je l'ai connu ! » Rigola l'autre homme.

« Toi par contre, je sais que tu en as une. » Le taquina Vergil en lui faisant le même traitement, avec un raisin. « Ça va hein, je m'assume ! » Répondit-il. Nero s'était emparé d'une poignée de raisins et avait remonté ses jambes près de son corps, mangeant sans faire attention aux deux autres qui s'obstinaient amicalement. L'homme à sa droit mit un de ces fruits vert entre ses lèvres et alla le donner à Nero en lui tournant le visage avec sa main. Le jeune homme le prit, effleurant les lèvres de Vergil et ce dernier transforma tout cela en un baiser.

Dante s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'il voyait. « Je crois que Dante voudrait un fruit. » Fit Vergil en regardant Nero. Ce dernier baissa le regard au sol et rougit, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire. « Non. Arrête, j'sais me servir... » Fit Dante avant que les choses n'empirent. Ouh, la tension qu'il venait de bâtir en une seule seconde, Vergil rigola. « Alors sers-toi. » Dit-il en tournant le visage de Nero face à son frère, plus sérieux que jamais. Dante fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui se passait soudainement ? « Vergil, tu le mets mal à l'aise. » Constata Dante, qui lui non plus n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Tu as raison. » Fut-il d'accord en lâchant Nero pour lui caresser la joue. « J'aurais dû lui demander son avis d'abord, moi et mes mauvaises manies. » Ajouta-t-il en attirant Nero contre lui. « C'était une vilaine blague, pardonne-moi. »

« C'est plutôt envers Dante que tu devrais t'excuser. » Finit par dire Nero, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Mais où ai-je la tête aujourd'hui ? C'est bien vrai... Désolé Dante, parfois j'agis avant de penser. » Ajouta-t-il sous les bons conseils de Nero.

Ce n'était pas tant ses actes qui dérangèrent Dante, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas plus mal à l'aise que ça, devant son frère en plus. Dante tenta de ne plus penser à ça et saisit une bière gentiment posée sur la table à son intention, puis quelques morceaux de fromage, décidé à changer de sujet immédiatement.

« Les rénovations seront terminées au courant de la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais bien vous inviter tout les deux, à mon tour. » Dit-il. Nero fut content d'entendre ça. « Ce serait un honneur, Dante. » Répondit Vergil, caressant doucement le bras de son amour. « Qu'en penses-tu, Nero ? »

« Ouais, j'aimerais bien. » Sourit-il à son tour. « C'est pas aussi luxueux que ce manoir hein, je vous averti. » Les prévint-il. « Dante, ce n'est pas pour l'apparence de ta demeure que j'accepte, mais bien parce que ça vient de toi, je me fiche complètement du reste. » Le rassura Vergil.

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas revisiter l'endroit à Dante pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger de plus consistant ? Tu vas bien nous honorer de ta présence pour le diner, n'est-ce pas Dante ? » Le concerné sourit. « Évidemment. » Répondit-il en se levant, prêt à suivre Nero.

Une fois dans la chambre que partageaient Nero et Vergil toutes les nuits, il regarda Dante, un peu mal à l'aise. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je sais, Vergil est étrange parfois. J'crois pas que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. » Lui dit-il. « C'est rien, j'imagine que je vais m'y faire. C'est mon frère après tout. » Le rassura-t-il.

Quand ils partageaient des moments intimes, Vergil avait tendance à être décoiffé au milieu de leur ébats, c'était toujours à ce moment qu'il ressemblait le plus à Dante... Il ne su pas pourquoi cette pensée le traversa soudainement, mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire à l'homme qui admirait la chambre à coucher silencieusement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, Dante vit la table de billard en premier, un autre jouet que Vergil affectionnait particulièrement. Malheureusement, les images qu'il s'en fit en la voyant n'avaient rien à voir avec une partie de billard, il fronça les sourcils en imaginant Nero couché dessus, se laissant faire par Vergil...

« Tu sais jouer ? » Demanda Nero en le sortant brutalement de ses pensées. « Heu... Non pas vraiment. » Répondit-il rapidement, comme mélangé pendant un instant. « C'est quelque chose que je pourrais te montrer en échange des leçons de conduite. » Ajouta Nero en faisant le tour de Dante, ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud subitement ? Dante avala difficilement avant de sourire nerveusement. « Ouais... Ouais pourquoi pas. » Finit-il par dire à la hâte, cherchant des yeux la porte pour sortir de là au plus vite. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'ami où Vergil aurait aimé voir Dante rester pour la nuit. Nero prit place sur le bord du lit en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

« Dommage que tu ne restes pas. Ce lit est super confortable, essaie tu verras. » Dit-il en lui souriant. Dante vint s'asseoir, raide comme une barre de fer alors que Nero se laissa aller sur le dos en mettant ses mains derrière son crâne. « Il est tout neuf en plus, vas-y te gênes pas. » Insista Nero pour que Dante fasse comme lui. Quand Dante fut allongé, Nero se tourna de côté pour le regarder. « Est-ce que toi aussi... » Commença-t-il en lui écartant une mèche de cheveux des yeux pour capturer son regard. « Tu fais des cauchemars comme Vergil, la nuit ? » Dante fixa Nero. Ce dernier laissa vagabonder son doigt du coude de Dante jusqu'à son épaule. « Des choses horribles concernant ta famille, et tout. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ouais... Ça m'arrive. » Dit-il tout bas en fermant les yeux, se rappelant les dernières images de son dernier rêve. « J'savais pas que Vergil aussi, rêvait. » Constata Dante. « Plus maintenant, enfin, plus aussi souvent. » Répondit Nero. « J'aimerais bien qu'ils se cassent de ma tête aussi, comment réussit-il ? » Demanda Dante. « Grâce à moi. Quand j'me rends compte qu'il s'agite durant son sommeil, je lui caresse les cheveux. » Lui dit Nero en passant ses doigts sur la tempe de Dante pour rejoindre sa chevelure. Dante sourit sans vraiment faire attention, imaginant son frère se calmer comme un enfant, comme quand ils étaient jeunes où c'était lui qui caressait les cheveux de Dante pour le calmer la nuit. « J'imagine que c'est de famille, ce petit truc. » Ajouta Nero en voyant Dante relaxer pendant qu'il passait ses doigts de façon plus évidente dans ses cheveux. « Je lui parle doucement et je reste près de lui. Parfois il ouvre les yeux, parfois il replonge dans un sommeil paisible. »

Dante tourna la tête vers Nero pour voir qu'il s'était rapproché, il le fixa longuement. « Il en a d'la chance, mon frère. » Rit-il doucement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de se redresser. « Allons voir où il en est, hein. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

« La visite s'est bien passée ? » Fit Vergil, la tête dans le frigo en entendant les deux autres arriver. « J'ai vu que tout était conservé comme avant. » Répondit Dante. « Oui, c'est important pour moi que tout soit exactement comme c'était, je trouve ça rassurant... Comme si père et mère étaient toujours parmi nous. » Avoua l'homme sur un ton nostalgique. « Ce manoir est immense Vergil, ils sont probablement quelque part, en train de jouer tout les deux. » Dit-il tout bas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, un sourire rassurant au visage. « J'aime bien penser cela, moi aussi. »

Nero était déjà en train de voler quelques trucs dans le bol de légumes coupés. « Toujours affamé, celui-là. » Rit Vergil avant de lui taper la main. « Allez, va plutôt mettre la table. » Lui conseilla-t-il en lui donnant un petite claque sur le derrière. « Hey ! » Se plaignit Nero, de façon amusée en riant. Il se précipita hors de la pièce pour exécuter la demande joyeusement.

Vergil s'approcha de Dante et passa une main autour de sa taille, avant de lui mettre un bout de carotte coupé en cube contre la bouche. « Je te jure, Dante... Que si Nero n'était pas là, ma vie serait un enfer de solitude. » Dante prit le morceau et Vergil lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement. « Et toi qui reviens de parmi les disparus... Je suis tellement heureux. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec un plus plus d'insistance. Bien que bizarre, Dante le laissa faire, si ça pouvait vraiment le rendre heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Accumulation d'états

_« Je crois que Dante voudrait un fruit. »_

_« Non. Arrête, j'sais me servir... »_

_« Alors sers-toi. »_

Dante s'était avancé pour prendre le fruit qui l'attendait entre les lèvres de Nero, Vergil caressant tranquillement les cheveux de son amant pendant qu'il se laissait aller à embrasser Dante avec une certaine envie, un léger gémissement était venu se fracasser dans le bouche de l'homme. Vergil avait poussé Nero pour qu'il soit assis sur Dante, le baiser prit des proportions plus qu'excitantes alors que Vergil les regardait faire. Après un moment il se leva pour se placer derrière Nero et lui caresser la peau en lui dévorant la nuque pendant que le jeune homme se frôlait sur Dante en approfondissant le baiser.

« Haahh... » Avait gémit Dante en se réveillant, avant de réaliser qu'il venait de faire un rêve plutôt bizarre. Pas du tout surprit de constater qu'il avait une érection douloureuse entre les jambes qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. L'homme soupira et regarda autour de lui, il était dans son propre lit heureusement, seul. Il était troublé, vraiment. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser était Nero, Nero et encore Nero... Okay c'était seulement un rêve, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, Dante se leva et alla prendre une douche en se disant que tout irait mieux après.

En faisant son café il pensait à ces images de son rêve. En buvant son café il voyait Nero l'embrasser. En mangeant son petit déjeuner, c'était encore le jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées. Quand il alla s'habiller il entendit le gémissement que Nero avait fait dans son rêve. Il redescendit, incertain de pourquoi il était si dérangé et se mit à fouiller dans son tiroir de boulot à faire, ne pouvait voir que Nero, sur lui...

« Merde à la fin ! » Fit-il, frustré contre lui-même pour être incapable de faire cesser ces pensées. C'était clair, Vergil avait mit quelque chose dans sa bière ce soir-là ! Bien sûr que non, mais quelque chose s'était produit durant la nuit pour qu'il ne puisse stopper tout cela, bordel... Un simple rêve et le voilà qui était obsédé par ça, voyons... « J'suis peut-être devenu fou. » Se dit-il pour lui-même en se levant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« Peut-être devrais-tu appeler Dante, pour voir ce qu'il fait, si tu t'ennuies tant que ça en ce merveilleux jour ensoleillé. » Suggéra Vergil à Nero qui se cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire. Pas envie de la piscine, ni du billard, tout ses amis étaient sortis et Vergil s'était mit en tête d'ajouter une haie au jardin de fleurs... Nero était assis par terre dans l'herbe et regardait Vergil faire en soupirant. « J'ai le souvenir qu'il t'a promis t'apprendre à conduire la moto. » Ajouta Vergil en un sourire.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Sauf que Dante habitait à plus de trois-cent kilomètres et le jeune homme doutait qu'il ferait tout ce chemin rien que pour des leçons de conduite. « Allez, tu n'as rien à perdre. » L'encouragea Vergil en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. C'était quand même près de trois heures de voiture, peut-être deux heures à moto. Il sourit puis se leva, se souvenant que Vergil avait mit le numéro de Dante sur le frigo, bien en vue.

« Dante ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est Nero... Comment tu vas ? »

« Je... Heu je vais bien merci. » Dit-il, tout d'un coup plus nerveux. À croire que ses rêves avaient la particularité d'être prémonitoires ces temps-ci.

« J'me demandais si... Ben si t'avais quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. » Fit la voix hésitante de Nero.

« J'ai du boulot à classer, mais si c'est urgent je peux laisser tomber. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh, ben dans ce cas oublie ça, y'a rien d'urgent. » Fit la voix maintenant déçue du jeune homme.

« Non, non vas-y je te prie. » Insista Dante, agitant le pied frénétiquement.

« Tu m'avais parlé de leçons de conduite, je m'étais dit que je te demanderais quand tu avais l'intention de commencer... »

Dante jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, à peine midi.

« Tu veux que je passe te prendre tout à l'heure ? Je finis de classer mes affaires et je pars, dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Nero rit au téléphone, Dante pu l'entendre et sourit machinalement en retour.

« J'prends ça pour un oui. Je serai là vers quatorze heures trente. »

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure. »

Dante raccrocha et soupira. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, ça allait lui enlever ces images débiles du crâne en passant un peu de temps avec l'objet de ses soucis. Il verrait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour un simple rêve à la con.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

« Ce doit être Dante, ce moteur. » Fit Vergil en levant les yeux de son livre. Nero avait été agité pendant deux heures, incapable de rester en place tellement il avait hâte de commencer à apprendre à conduire la moto. Il s'imaginait déjà allant à des vitesses de fou sur la route ! Un coup de klaxon et Nero marchait, courait presque, vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

« Dante ! » Fit-il, souriant en approchant de l'engin. Vergil vint saluer son frère à la porte et lui conseilla de ne pas laisser Nero faire de conneries sur l'engin en question, ce que Dante avait promis immédiatement. Il fit monter Nero à l'arrière et se retourna un instant.

« Tu connais une route tranquille ou on pourra être en paix ? » Demanda-t-il. « Ouais. » Il lui expliqua le chemin à prendre et Dante lui demanda de se cramponner à lui, saluant son frère momentanément parce qu'il allait s'arrêter au manoir par la suite pour une petite visite avant de retourner chez lui.

« Bon, j'vais m'assoir à l'arrière. » Lui dit Dante en descendant, laissant Nero s'avancer d'une place. « Tu te rappelles de comment avancer ? » Demanda-t-il.

Nero fit signe que oui et se mit à avancer doucement, Dante lui expliquant à mesure les changements de vitesse pour finir par lui donner la permission d'aller un peu plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'après plusieurs allers retours, il ait atteint la vitesse limite affichée sur le côté de ladite route. Le jeune homme avait appris très rapidement et semblait à l'aise sur la moto à peine une heure plus tard.

« Tu te sens capable de la conduire tout seul ? » Demanda Dante. « Tu me laisserais faire ? » Fit Nero, étonné. « Seulement si tu dis rien à Vergil. » Rigola l'homme avant de descendre de la moto, l'avertissant de ne pas dépasser la limite permise. Il laissa le plus jeune s'amuser aussi longtemps qu'il le voulu, avec sa moto. Il se rappelait sa première fois à lui aussi, combien il avait passé d'heures à se balader rien que parce que ça lui avait donné un tel sentiment de rapidité, voire même une seconde source de liberté. Nero allait et venait sans cesse, même que Dante le soupçonna d'avoir dépassé la vitesse permise plus d'une fois, mais à voir son sourire chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'homme, ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Je... J'crois que j'vais t'la rendre, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'essence. » Fit Nero en s'arrêtant. « Oh c'est pas grave, tu t'es bien amusé, non ? » Demanda Dante en voyant Nero se reculer d'une place. « Oh ouais, c'était fantastique ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Dante le poussa sur la place d'en avant avant de monter derrière. S'agrippant à Nero assez fort. « Maintenant laisse-la te montrer ce qu'elle a dans l'ventre. » Ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Nero n'hésita même pas, avec Dante derrière lui qui venait de lui donner la permission, il pouvait bien pousser l'engin à bout au moins juste une fois. Il démarra tellement vite que Dante dû s'accrocher de presque toutes ses forces à Nero, filant à une vitesse incroyable ! Pour Nero il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que ça, cette vitesse, assis sur la moto puissante de l'homme, il était tellement heureux que son sourire ne voulait plus s'en aller. Il filèrent jusqu'au manoir à cette même vitesse, Nero adorant prendre des courbes et pencher la moto le plus possible, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Rendu non loin du manoir, il ralentit, il n'aurait pas fallu que Vergil voit la vitesse à laquelle il allait au risque de lui faire une crise cardiaque en plein face.

« Dante... Tu peux me lâcher on y est... » Fit Nero qui avait déjà arrêté le moteur depuis un petit moment déjà. « Oh... Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. » Dit-il en lâchant Nero, un peu gêné. « Tu vas rester pour manger ce soir ? » Demanda Nero en le regardant sérieusement.

Dante ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait se permettre d'encore remettre son classement au lendemain. D'un autre côté la famille, son frère, passait bien avant n'importe quel travail et ça c'était non discutable. Il leva les yeux vers Nero pour le voir presque le supplier du regard, comment lui refuser ça ?

« Demande d'abord à Vergil. » Répondit l'homme en enlevant ses gants de cuir. « C'est lui qui m'a dit de te l'demander. » Avoua Nero sans s'en faire.

Alors si Vergil l'avait demandé, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il fit un signe de tête positif à Nero qui sourit, guidant Dante vers la porte avec lui. Ça sentait déjà la nourriture quand il franchit la grande porte d'entrée, ça sentait divinement bon... Mais Dante ne fut pas surprit dans un sens, son frère n'était pas seulement raffiné, il avait bonne main dans à peu près tout ce qu'il touchait, sauf peut-être les armes à feu, mais c'était un truc qui ne lui allait pas non plus très bien si on causait style. Il ne lui restait qu'à découvrir le reste de ce que Vergil ne savait faire et il imaginait la liste bien courte. Dante se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et la figure, Nero l'avait suivit pour faire de même et attendait sagement à la porte.

« Il a souhaité que tu restes pour la nuit. » Fit Nero en se tenant devant la porte quand elle fut ouverte. « Et pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? » Sourit Dante, attendant que Nero se pousse afin qu'il passe, mais cela n'arriva pas. « Ça te dérange pas ? Je veux dire... La façon dont il agit ? C'est ton frère... » Demanda le jeune homme bien sérieusement.

Dante soupira longuement, il s'était posé la question quelques fois, mais n'avait pas cru bon en faire toute une histoire. « C'est vrai c'est un peu étrange, mais c'est pas grave. » Finit-il par lui dire. « Cacher ses sentiments le fait peut-être agir différemment, j'comprendrai jamais ça. Une chose est certaine, je ne le juge pas. » Ajouta-t-il et enfin Nero lui sourit et le laissa passer. Dante était donc, lui aussi, rempli de cette sagesse que Vergil semblait semer partout autour de lui ? Ils étaient vraiment plus semblables qu'ils ne le croyaient tout les deux, Nero pouvait voir tout cela d'un oeil extérieur puisqu'il n'était pas de la même famille qu'eux... Ou s'il l'était, jamais assez près pour avoir honte de partager sa vie avec Vergil. Dante attendit Nero pour se rendre en cuisine et voir s'il pouvait être d'une quelconque aide, mais son frère s'en sortait parfaitement, c'était presque prêt.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? » Demanda Vergil en sortant une bouteille de vin du cellier. « Oh, tu aurais dû voir sa joie... Ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il était sur la moto. » Répondit Dante en prenant ladite bouteille que Vergil lui tendit. « Ah, tu remarques ces choses-là mon frère, c'est bien. Je crois que tu plais beaucoup à Nero. » Dit-il en lui donnant trois coupes.

Somme toute le repas se passa bien, malgré que tous les trois burent un peu plus de vin qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu et une atmosphère joyeuse avait prit le dessus. Dante ne pu s'empêcher de complimenter Vergil pour sa bonne cuisine, ce qui rendit ce dernier très heureuex. Ils s'amusaient bien, rigolant de tout et rien, même Vergil avait le sourire plus facile qu'à l'habitude, c'était amusant pour Nero de le voir comme ça. Vergil alla chercher une autre bouteille, pourquoi ne pas continuer puisque c'était si bien démarré ? À la recherche de quelque chose à faire, Nero eut une idée pas bête du tout.

« Et bien Dante, je devais te montrer comment on joue au billard. » Dit-il en souriant, Vergil versant le vin à tous les trois. « Tiens, ça me dit bien d'essayer. » Répondit l'homme en regardant Vergil. « Pourquoi pas ? Je veux bien voir ça. » Rit Vergil avant de recevoir une petite claque de la part de Nero. « C'est pas parce que t'es un expert qui faut rire des autres oh ! » L'avertit-il en rigolant.

Nero les conduit à la pièce où se trouvait la table, suivit de Dante et de Vergil avec la bouteille de vin. Ah, ça s'annonçait plus que plaisant pour Vergil qui prit place sur une chaise à peine après être entré. « J'ai tout montré à Nero... Voyons voir comment il se débrouille. « Rit-il. Nero vint l'embrasser brièvement. « Attention de ne pas t'attirer de gage quand Dante saura jouer et sera devenu meilleur que toi ! Je parie qu'il apprend en moins d'une heure. » Le défia Nero en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Je parierai bien volontiers, si jamais il est bon. » Répondit l'homme en s'adossant à sa chaise. Nero donna une baguette à Dante et plaça la boule blanche devant lui. « Je vais te montrer et t'expliquer les règles, tu verras c'est simple. » Fit Nero en commençant. Il lui montra tout, il savait qu'il n'avait oublié aucun détail et lui et Dante purent commencer une vraie partie après que l'homme lui avait dit avoir tout compris, insistant pour jouer avec Nero une fois pour se faire la main. Vergil observait joyeusement les deux hommes se défier du regard chaque fois que l'un d'eux ratait son coup. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux du plus sage qui s'en donnait à cœur joie de remarquer chaque petit détail dans le visage de chacun d'eux.

« Dante ! » Rigola Nero. « L'élève dépasse le maître, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Ajouta l'homme, fier d'avoir battu Nero dès la première partie. « ah Nero sois juste, tu viens de repasser au stade inférieur. » Rit Vergil en venant le prendre contre lui pour l'embrasser. « L'as-tu laissé gagner ? »

« Non. » Soupira Nero. « Et que dirait Dante de se mesurer à son frère ? » Demanda l'homme, un défi clairement imprimé dans le regard. « J'ai pas la prétention de m'avouer vainqueur dès le départ, mais j'peux pas refuser ça ! » Répondit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Nero, comme s'il était convaincu qu'il allait battre Vergil. « Si tu me bats, alors je t'offrirai un cadeau. Advenant que je te batte, tu restes pour la nuit. » Avait dit Vergil immédiatement en prenant la baguette de Nero dans sa main, il était clair qu'il ne blaguait pas, à voir son visage insistant. « Très bien. » Fit Dante.

Il ne restait que la boule noire sur la table, les deux homme se fusillaient du regard silencieusement alors que c'était le tour de Dante. Il avait bien joué, mais ce n'était pas étonnant que ces hommes jouent si bien, compte tenu de leur capacités innées dès le départ, l'adresse et la concentration ne leur étaient pas inconnu. Dante se pencha sur la table, étirant un bras pour y déposer le bout de sa baguette délicatement. La boule était tellement bien placée qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de rater son coup. Il prit le temps de tout prendre en compte quand-même, même les yeux de Vergil qui laissaient voir une certaine satisfaction dans son silence. D'un coup quelque chose lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne gagne pas, l'oeil étrange de son frère un peu trop joyeux en son ensemble. Il rata bien sûr son coup.

Vergil n'avait pas dit un mot, regardant Dante s'éloigner de la table pour lui laisser jouer son tour, il se pencha à son tour et frappa d'un coup sec et calculé, la noire alla se vautrer au coin de la table, Vergil déposa la baguette sur la table et joignit ses mains ensemble. « Ton coup était si mauvais que je ne peux imaginer que tu n'aies pas fait exprès, Dante. » Avoua-t-il enfin, venant lui aussi vider sa coupe de vin avec les deux autres. « Voyons Vergil, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'avais pas envie d'savoir ce qu'était le cadeau que tu avais prévu pour moi ? » Rit l'homme en réponse.

« Un simple doute... Mais j'ai rarement tort. » Lui lança Vergil en tournant ses yeux sur son précieux Nero avant de lui caresser doucement la nuque. « Tu as bien trop bu, regarde-moi ces joues toutes rouges. » Sourit l'homme. Pas bu au point d'être ivre, mais juste assez pour prendre de jolies couleurs qui lui donnaient un air timide en permanence, bien que le jeune homme ne le soit pas vraiment. Il termina sa coupe et la posa devant lui sans même regarder la bouteille de nouveau. « C'est vrai, nous buvons rarement à c'point. » Acquiesça Nero en prenant la main de Vergil pour déposer un baiser dessus. « Toi aussi d'ailleurs, ta bonne humeur est très évidente. » Remarqua-t-il en souriant. Ils avaient descendu trois bouteilles de vin à trois, en peu de temps... Il y avait peut-être là des chances qu'ils se sentent légèrement moins coincés qu'à l'habitude, mais rien pour commencer des choses embarrassantes, bien que Vergil aurait tellement dévorer Nero sur place, peut-être même aurait-il osé approcher Dante, mais il ne se laissa pas convaincre par le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Il y avait les agissements stupides... Et les agissements vraiment stupides, Vergil savait faire la différence malgré tout.

« Un autre verre, Dante ? » Ce dernier fit non de la tête, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se coucher mal en point et vu l'heure, un autre verre n'aurait pas du tout aidé à ce que son souhait se réalise. « Nero... Si tu veux bien lui préparer sa chambre. Je vais lui donner tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il profite de la salle de bain. » Dit Vergil en enfonçant le bouchon de liège dans la bouteille pour emprisonner le vin qui restait. Dante suivit Vergil jusqu'à la salle de bain afin que l'homme lui montre où étaient les serviettes de douche, Nero allait s'occuper de lui laisser un sous-vêtement propre avant qu'il n'entre sous l'eau. Ensuite, Nero et Vergil allèrent se nettoyer dans la douche à air ouverte de leur chambre. « Dante te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'homme en entrant sous les couvertures. Nero ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir en souhaitant que son amoureux croit que c'était toujours l'effet du vin. « N'aies pas honte de me l'avouer. » Mais il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Vergil se décoiffa de manière à ce que ses cheveux soient exactement placés comme ceux de son frère et se mit au-dessus de Nero en posant une main sur son visage. « Est-ce que de t'imaginer que c'est lui, cette nuit, te plairait ? » Demanda-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec envie.

Nero avait eu raison, ce lit était vraiment confortable, bien que Dante ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui, considérant que ce manoir lui appartenait aussi... Son frère s'était bien installé, apportant sa propre touche de sophistication un peu partout, la marque de l'autre homme lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était pas chez lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait bien prit un autre verre, pour trouver le sommeil, même s'il fallait le forcer à venir. Tourner en rond dans son lit, cela faisait une éternité que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, les songes n'arrêtaient pas de l'envahir et être dans cette ancienne construction lui faisait craindre le pire quant aux cauchemars qu'il pourrait faire sans vraiment avoir le contrôle dessus. Il soupira fortement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, inutile de chercher le sommeil si ce dernier refusait de se montrer tout de suite. Il se passa les mains dans le visage avant de se décider à se lever pour se rendre à la table de billard où il savait que Vergil avait laissé la bouteille de vin.

Assis sur la chaise que Nero occupait en dernier, il sirotait tranquillement un autre verre de vin dans l'obscurité, tentant de penser à tout et n'importe quoi sans aborder le sujet de ses parents. Deux verres plus tard, à peine vingt minutes s'étaient écoulés, il avait vidé la bouteille et se leva. Mieux valait retourner au lit afin de ne pas avoir une tête à faire peur au réveil.

Curiosité malsaine ou pas... Entendre de légers coups dans le mur attira son attention alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre. Un espoir de voir un fantôme ? Non surement pas, en tout cas pas quand il arriva près de la porte de la chambre de Vergil. Tout ce qu'il pu entendre étaient des soupirs qui laissaient deviner ce qui s'y passait. Dante ferma les yeux, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille vérifier les bruits !

« Ha-ah... Mmmm... Dante... » Et ça avait été clair comme de l'eau de roche, son nom... Un bruit de claque, un gémissement... Encore son nom presque hurlé dans la chambre. « Oui, oui Dante ! » C'était la voix de Nero qui semblait désespérée qu'on lui accorde ce qu'il voulait. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils là-dedans ? Déjà, imaginer son frère en train de... Mais ça ? S'il avait ouvert la porte, rien qu'un peu, il aurait aperçu la scène; Nero était debout face contre le mur et Vergil derrière lui à se démener pour le faire crier... Mais heureusement pour Dante, jamais l'idée d'ouvrir la porte ne lui vint en tête, il était beaucoup trop choqué de voir que ce qu'il entendait le faisait réagir. Il serra les dents en constatant son érection dur comme la pierre des mur du manoir, Nero qui ne cessait d'appeler son nom pour finir par le hurler de toutes ses forces, enterrant la voix de Vergil qui semblait avoir atteint le même stade que le jeune homme. Wow, c'était beaucoup trop pour Dante, troublé et pourtant plus qu'excité. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre quand les gémissements furent de plus en plus bas.

« J'te croyais pas aussi tordu. » Sourit Nero en attrapant le visage de Vergil pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. « Tu n'as rien vu encore, mon amour. » Dit-il tout bas en le serrant contre lui, se déplaçant doucement vers le lit avec Nero. Cette promesse fit sourire Nero, il se colla contre l'homme et le serra contre lui pour trouver le sommeil, s'imaginant du mieux qu'il pouvait tout ce que Vergil n'avait pas encore oser faire avec lui. C'était comme redécouvrir son amant sous une autre facette, de quoi raviver sa flamme encore plus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dante n'avait pas osé se lever tout de suite quand il entendit des voix, ce qui s'était passé hier soir dans la chambre de ces deux-là, il y pensait encore intensément, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer le reste de la matinée au lit.

« Bien dormi, cher frère ? » Demanda un Vergil version miroir, ses cheveux exactement comme ceux de Dante. Même Nero remarqua tout de suite, les fixant un à un avec étonnement. « Ça peut aller. Y'a du café ? » Fit-il en se passant une main au visage. Vergil lui tendit une tasse de café, posa le sucre et le lait sur la table avant de se retourner pour terminer les oeufs brouillés qu'il était en train de faire. Le jeune homme se contentait de fixer Dante d'un drôle d'air et quand le concerné le remarqua, il le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant des sourcils, Nero rougit instantanément en regardant ailleurs. Dante le savait maintenant, inutile de jouer au con, Nero fantasmait sur lui, c'était clair à présent, plus aucun doute à avoir. « Et vous deux, passé une bonne nuit ? » Osa Dante en souriant malicieusement vers Nero.

C'était comme si Nero avait envie de disparaître, est-ce que Dante aurait pu les avoir entendu ? Il se gratta le nez, nerveux ou mal à l'aise, y'avait qu'à choisir, mais visiblement troublé par le sourire évident de Dante qui remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café en regardant Nero comme s'il était le dernier être vivant sur terre. « Oui, une très belle nuit sans aucun doute. » Répondit Vergil, toujours occupé à cuire les oeufs, dos à eux.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » Répondit Dante comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Vergil perplexe, les yeux rivés sur sa poêle en fronçant les sourcils... Est-ce que son frère avait tenté de sous-entendre quelque chose ? Nero voulait se jeter sous la table, en plus que Dante ne cessait de le fixer comme si le jeune homme devait se sentir coupable de quelque chose. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, il se sentait coupable, à proprement dire.

Pour Dante, tout ceci avait éveillé une certaine curiosité, rien de bien méchant... Bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses yeux ne voulaient lâcher Nero du regard, comme s'il pouvait toujours l'entendre crier son nom d'une voix remplie de luxure et de désir, ce jeune homme était tout sauf laid, alors l'imaginer dans un lit, nu, entrain de... Dante, assez ! « N'est-ce pas, Dante ? »

Quand il entendit son nom, il tourna les yeux vers Vergil, mais il n'avait pas entendu ce que son frère avait dit avant, bien trop occupé à se faire des images complètement absurdes. À voir Nero qui n'en pouvait plus de rester là, rouge pivoine, Dante s'imaginait très bien que son frère venait de faire un commentaire embarrassant. Il secoua la tête, las. « Désolé j'étais ailleurs, mais si tu m'as dit une connerie, autant pas la répéter hein. » C'était comme si Nero respirait de nouveau, il avait l'air soulagé même. « J'ai simplement dit que les yeux de Nero sont addictifs, même toi tu t'y perds. » Osa répéter Vergil.

« Ah. » Répondit Dante, faisant tout pour ne rien laisser voir de son état. Le diable avait raison en plus, il avait un de ces regards... « Ça donne envie, non ? » Demanda Vergil en arrivant derrière Nero pour se pencher et se mettre à lui dévorer le cou de baisers lentement. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette, troublé. Vergil fixa Dante tout en embrassant la peau de Nero, un regard qui disait un peu 'Regarde comme c'est plaisant. T'aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?'... Nero tourna la tête de côté et fixa le sol, les joues rouges et il était notable que le jeune homme serrait les dents.

Dante ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de rendre Nero aussi inconfortable, mais ce fut avant de voir la main de l'homme descendre sur le torse de Nero jusque sous la table. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce que son frère était en train de faire quand il vit Nero se raidir et haleter tout bas de surprise. C'était vrai qu'il était beau dans cette vulnérabilité-là, mais que diable, devant son propre frère ! Vergil n'avait-il aucune gêne ? L'homme remonta ses lèvres pour attraper le lobe de l'oreille de Nero, commençant à masser l'entrejambe de ce dernier qui semblait vouloir exploser sous le malaise. C'est qu'au fond de lui-même, Nero n'aurait jamais dit non à Dante, par contre tout ça demandait un effort considérable pour ne pas fondre de honte sur sa chaise. « V... Vergil arrête... » Murmura Nero, toujours fixant ailleurs.

Dante se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. « Bon dieu, vous avez une chambre pour ça. » Dit-il en secouant la tête lentement. Vergil se redressa, souriant cruellement avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Nero. « C'est qu'il est si irrésistible, tu comprendrais s'il était tiens. » Fit-il, content de l'avoir allumé comme ça. Nero l'avait traité de tordu, il avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'il l'était et ça avait l'air de l'exciter, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, il en avait constaté les résultats de sa main d'ailleurs. « J'aurais cru qu'après deux ans ensemble, vous en seriez ailleurs qu'au stade d'être l'un sur l'autre en permanence. » Dit Dante, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand on sait entretenir le désir, rien ne change, rien ne s'atténue. » Répondit son frère en faisant un clin d'œil à Nero, ce dernier ne le regardant même pas, mangeant comme si seule son assiette existait dans l'univers. Dante eut un rire amusé en voyant la tête de Nero et se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme ne lui rendait-il pas la pareille, histoire d'une vengeance douce.

L'heure avança bien, Dante ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre de ne rien faire et bientôt fut le temps pour Vergil de le reconduire à la porte. « Quand vais-je te revoir ? » Demanda-t-il en entourant Dante de ses bras à la taille. « Je vais t'appeler, très bientôt. Le temps de terminer quelques détails dans mon agence, un diner te conviendrait j'imagine ? » Vergil sourit. « Bien sûr que oui, si c'est avec toi ça me va. » Sourit-il avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. « Nous passerons une belle nuit, j'en suis certain. » Ajouta Vergil.

« Ça j'en doute, j'ai pas de chambre d'ami. » Fit Dante. Vergil lui accorda un sourire qui annonçait un commentaire embarrassant, Dante pouvait le voir venir de loin et roula les yeux au plafond avant même d'entendre ce dernier. « Je crois que Nero n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Toi et moi, nous savons ce que c'est que de dormir dans le même lit de toute façon. » Dit-il avant de rigoler gentiment. « Allons Dante, je te taquine. » Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, refermant ses lèvres sur celles de son frère en y restant collé un petit moment. À quel moment embrasser son frère de cette façon était devenu normal ? Ce Nero devait avoir une bien mauvaise influence sur son frère, mais c'était plus comique que dramatique.

Vergil s'était retenu, il n'aurait pas voulu choquer son frère en l'embrassant comme il le souhaitait tant, c'était un peu égoïste il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il se recula, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Dante et laissa ses hanches lentement, c'était presque une caresse attentionnée et lui sourit. Nero était sous la douche, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître pour le moment, bien trop embarrassé. Qu'est-ce que Dante pouvait bien penser de lui maintenant ? L'avoir entendu crier son nom alors qu'en fait il couchait avec son frère, ça devait l'avoir choqué, il n'en savait trop rien mais c'était clair que l'homme savait et vu les yeux de Dante sur lui... Il possédait la même douce cruauté que Vergil, pas surprenant qu'ils étaient des jumeaux maintenant.

« Je dirai au revoir à Nero pour toi, sois sans crainte. » Lui dit-il en souriant encore plus franchement. « Ah j'ai aucun doute là-dessus Vergil, à plus tard. »

Vergil reprit le chemin de la cuisine pour aller ranger tout ce qui avait servit au petit déjeuner, puis Nero refit son apparition un peu plus tard, venant ouvrir le frigo pour se prendre un verre de jus d'orange. « Tiens, le disparu qui refait surface. » Dit Vergil en le regardant s'adosser au comptoir. « Très drôle Vergil. » Nero avait l'air d'être mécontent. « Arrête un peu, joli cœur. J'ai vu l'effet que ça t'a fait. » Dit l'homme en se collant face à Nero pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras. Le jeune homme prit les hanches de Vergil de ses mains et le fixa. « Tu l'as vraiment mit mal à l'aise, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. » Avoua-t-il, le réprimandant du regard. « Ça t'as littéralement fait bander. Je me demande ce que ça te ferait, si tu nous avais tout les deux, rien que pour toi. » Ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

« Parfois j'me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher tes idées, bel homme. » Rigola Nero en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. « Tu devrais peut-être partager le même lit que lui au moins une fois, pour voir si l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, après tout. » Nero ouvrit grand les yeux, venait-il d'entendre ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? « J'suis déçu. Tu me partagerais comme ça sans rien dire ? »

« Il te plaît, je le sais ça crève les yeux. Je ne fais que t'accorder le droit de ne pas te sentir mal face à cela. » Répondit l'homme en lui caressant le visage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero par ici, Nero par là et par-dessus le marché Vergil qui l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun lien de sang entre eux. Dante était troublé. C'était sa curiosité qui le gardait avide de trainer autour de ces deux-là toujours plus. Nero lui plaisait, Nero ne lui plaisait pas... S'en faire une idée immédiatement était impossible, mais c'est vrai que ce matin, à la table... Vergil lui avait donné envie d'être à sa place, de faire frissonner Nero comme il savait si bien le faire. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux embrumés, mélangé au malaise évident qu'il ressentait. Craquant. Voire même excitant. Ce moment qui normalement aurait dû être bizarre s'était avéré plus qu'intéressant, si Vergil était allé plus loin sur Nero, Dante aurait simplement continué à observer, comme un pervers.

« Merde ! » Et vint le moment où Dante n'en pouvait plus, la tension s'était bâtie en lui comme une bouteille de champagne trop agitée. Est-ce que Vergil avait fait exprès pour lui donner envie à ce point ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! Son frère était diabolique, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Vergil le désirait probablement comme Dante désirait maintenant toucher Nero, juste pour voir... Juste pour voir, Dante secoua la tête, désespéré d'être en train de se mentir à lui-même. Ce n'était pas simplement juste pour voir, voyons ! C'était de l'envie, du désir... Voir son frère aimer Nero comme ça le rendait presque jaloux... Dire qu'il avait connu Nero bien avant en plus.

Quand il s'installa à son bureau, non pas pour trier ses travaux mais bien pour s'accorder un plaisir personnel, toutes les images en lui se fracassaient les unes aux autres. Il n'arrivait pas à décider lesquelles l'excitaient le plus. Celles où Vergil arrivait à faire gémir Nero, ou encore Vergil tentant de toucher Dante comme il n'était pas vraiment permis de le faire... Les deux frères s'attaquant charnellement à Nero, ou tout simplement le fait d'embrasser le jeune homme en se collant à lui pour l'attirer plus loin... En un temps record il se trouva à bout de souffle sur sa chaise, agitant sa main frénétiquement entre ses cuisses et laissant enfin sortir cette vilaine pression, se repassant tout les scénarios possibles qu'il venait d'imaginer les uns après les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Poussé dans tes bras

« Ce serait bien si tu t'conduisais normalement, pour une fois. » Fit Nero sur le siège passager de la voiture de Vergil. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé et ne fit que regarder le jeune homme brièvement du coin de l'oeil. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue où se trouvait le Devil May Cry, l'homme ralentit, il savait qu'il était supposé y avoir une enseigne illuminée, rouge s'il se rappelait bien de ce que Dante avait dit au téléphone. Ils avaient convenu ce diner seulement deux jours après la dernière visite de Dante au manoir parce que Nero semblait s'ennuyer depuis, comme si plus grand chose n'avait d'intérêt pour le jeune homme, Vergil voulait son bonheur avant tout, voilà la raison de cette visite précoce. « C'est là ! » Fit Nero en pointant du doigt fièrement, il l'avait aperçu en premier. Vergil sourit et soupira en se garant sur le côté de l'immeuble. Vergil arrêta Nero qui voulu sortir trop vite en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et le fixa. « Je t'aime, Nero. » Lui dit-il calmement. Le jeune homme sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser Vergil amoureusement, lui caressant même la nuque au passage. « Moi aussi je t'aime, j'te l'dirai jamais assez. » Lui répondit-il tout bas avant de lui offrir un autre magnifique sourire.

« Pile à l'heure ! Je ne m'attendais pas à pire de ta part, Vergil. » Fit Dante en ouvrant la porte. « Nero. » Le salua-t-il ensuite avant de prendre leur vestes pour le accrocher à la patère derrière ladite porte. Il les fit s'asseoir sur le sofa et alla chercher de quoi leur servir à boire avant de prendre place en face d'eux, sur l'autre sofa qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. « Vous avez fait bonne route ? » Demanda Dante en remplissant les verres d'un scotch onéreux. Vergil fut impressionné par la qualité de la boisson, cela se vit dans son visage quand il goûta, mais Nero ne fit qu'une grimace en reposant le verre sur la table, ce qui fit rigoler Dante intérieurement. « Nero n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, mais ce fut somme toute une belle balade. » Nero roula les yeux au plafond en signe d'agacement, lui qui venait de lui demander de bien se conduire, il n'avait pas envie de se faire taquiner tout le long de la soirée. « Un jus de fruit pour le petit ange serait plus approprié. » Lâcha Vergil en affichant un sourire malicieux, les yeux rivés sur Nero. « Vergil... » Grogna ledit ange en croisant les bras devant lui, l'air de bouder sans vraiment le faire. « Non, Vergil a raison... Le scotch prend des années à apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Laisse-moi te trouver un truc plus... »

« Doux. » Compléta Vergil en caressant la nuque de Nero pour lui ôter ce visage défait. Dante lui ramena de la bière. « Avec ça te voilà comblé. » Ajouta-t-il en posant la grosse canette devant le jeune homme. Il ne se fit pas prier pour se servir, affichant dorénavant un meilleur sourire. Nero le remercia d'un signe de tête et bu, c'était vrai que c'était mieux au goût. « Alors voici enfin ta demeure, Dante. C'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, ne sois pas fâché par ce que je dis, mais tu m'as dit avoir fait tellement de rénovations que je m'attendais à des planches partout, des pots de peinture sur le sol et des toiles recouvrant tes meubles. » Dante sourit, tant mieux si l'endroit plaisait à son frère, ça prouvait qu'il avait bon goût. « J'ai pu donner la touche finale hier avec mes gars, l'un d'eux avait amené sa soeur pour tout nettoyer, une gentille fille. Je l'ai d'ailleurs payée elle aussi. » Expliqua Dante en prenant une gorgée de son scotch. « Je vais vous faire visiter tout à l'heure, si vous voulez. C'pas aussi grand que le manoir, mais je m'y plais bien. » Ajouta-t-il en posant son verre devant lui.

« Que vas-tu nous servir pour le diner, Dante ? » Demanda Vergil en attirant Nero pour que ce dernier reste collé à lui, un soudain besoin de son attention. « Alors heu... J'ai fait d'la pizza. » Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard suspicieux de Vergil, malgré que Nero avait commencé à afficher un joyeux sourire quant à lui. « Non je blague ! Canard aux amandes, avec riz aux truffes et légumes cuits dans une sauce à l'orange. Me regarde pas comme ça Vergil, tout se marie très bien ! » Lui dit-il en voyant les deux grands yeux de son frère le fixer, il avait même cessé de caresser le bras de Nero en entendant cela. « Je n'ai rien dit, je suis simplement impressionné... J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner. » Lui lança-t-il très sérieusement. « Ah, c'est de famille, on a ça dans l'sang. » Sourit Dante. Impressionné ? Déjà ? Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il goûterait tout ça... Il aurait presque rigolé de fierté, mais il se retint. Nero entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Vergil en les écoutant faire leur petit combat d'orgueil mal placé, il savait bien que cela ne durerait pas, Vergil laissait vite tomber quand il s'agissait de chose non importantes, il lui caressait la main avec son pouce, le gardant plus calme que jamais.

« Passons donc à table, y'aura suffisamment de temps à cet endroit pour bavarder tout c'qu'on voudra. » Fit Dante en se levant. La cuisine était à même la salle à manger, donc tout ce que faisait Dante était visible depuis la table. Il ouvrit une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, il savait très bien qu'avec ce genre de volaille il ne fallait pas faire l'erreur d'ouvrir du blanc ! En mettant la bouteille au centre de la table, il remarqua que Nero s'occupait toujours de son Vergil chéri, la main sous la table en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse. Est-ce que le jeune homme se montrait enfin sous son vrai jour ? Fini la timidité ? Tout ça, Dante avait finit par s'y faire, ayant décidé qu'il valait mieux être ouvert d'esprit plutôt que de fermer les yeux chaque fois, ce qui aurait résulté avec un Dante aveugle au bout du compte et quoi de mieux qu'un chasseur de démons pour avoir l'esprit grandement ouvert ? Il servit le vin et Vergil saisit son verre pour examiner le liquide, épais donc sucré foncé alors surement au goût très prononcé.

Nero s'empêcha de piquer des accompagnements soigneusement placés près d'eux, résister était difficile pour le jeune homme qui avait l'habitude de toujours énerver Vergil en picorant partout avant de passer à table. Cette fois ils étaient chez Dante, les faux pas ne pouvaient vraiment s'accumuler, enfin c'était ce que Nero aimait penser. Vergil se pencha à sa gauche pour embrasser la joue de son amoureux pendant que Dante sortait le canard gardé au chaud, du four.

« Tout ça a une odeur exquise. Encore une fois, je suis impressionné. » S'exclama Vergil en recevant son assiette devant lui. Nero ne pu s'empêcher de tremper son doigt dans la sauce qui recouvrait les légumes pour la goûter, un sourire aux lèvres sous le regard amusé de Dante. « Merci. Nero te gêne pas, faudrait pas que ça refroidisse. » Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à manger, perdant totalement conscience de ce qui se passait autour. « Parfois je me demande s'il est bel et bien sorti de son adolescence. » Soupira Vergil en le regardant dévorer sa nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. « Je trouve ça mignon. » Dit Dante en rigolant. « Ça lui fait quel âge au fait ? » Demanda Dante, ayant laissé tomber l'idée de s'adresser directement à Nero, le jeune homme n'écoutait même plus ce qui se disait à table. Vergil soupira, conscient que Nero avait cette mauvaise habitude de trop se concentrer sur sa nourriture, bu un peu de vin pour en constater le merveilleux goût avant de remettre sa coupe sur la table pour répondre. « Vingt-quatre ans, vingt-cinq dans une semaine d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas, Nero ? » Fit Vergil en insistant sur son nom pour le sortir de sa transe culinaire. Il leva enfin les yeux de son assiette pour apercevoir les deux hommes qui le fixaient. « Vingt-cinq oui. » Répéta-t-il nerveusement, c'était en fait la seule chose qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation.

« J'me demande s'il sera comme nous, vu qu'il est pas né démon. » Fit Dante comme remarque. « Je ne crois pas, mais je pourrais me tromper. » Répondit Vergil en regardant les yeux de son précieux Nero. « Cela nous est arrivé à vingt-cinq ans tout juste, alors que nous n'étions pas en bons termes, cher frère. Cela m'avait rendu frustré et je me suis tourné vers les ténèbres... Et toi, tuer autant de démons à cet époque, cette transition vers l'âge adulte démoniaque a ses bons... » Fit Vergil avant de soupirer et de prendre la main de Nero dans la sienne sur la table. « Et ses mauvais côtés. » Mais Nero n'allait pas être victime de cette transition, Vergil le souhaitait, c'était agaçant de perdre le contrôle de soi, de se fâcher pour aucune raison apparente et de rechercher le rapprochement avec les autres aussi intensément. De toute façon Nero était né humain, rien ne permettait de croire qu'en devenant démon il allait devoir subir tout ce qui venait avec cette nouvelle condition. Il terminèrent de manger et Dante leur servit un digestif pour retourner au salon et laisser descendre tout ça tranquillement, comme il aimait bien l'imaginer.

« C'était un repas extraordinaire, Dante. » S'exclama Vergil. « Vraiment très, très bon. » De renchérir Nero en prenant son verre, se demandant ce qu'il y avait dedans cette fois. Nero aimait la bière, il buvait du vin seulement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Vergil et pour tout dire, au début, il détestait ça. Maintenant le vin était partie intégrale de sa vie, mais si on lui donnais le choix, c'était la bière sans contredits ! Ah oui, et le coca-cola, évidemment...

« Ah ça tu vas aimer. » Dit Vergil en regardant Nero examiner son verre. C'est qu'ils lui faisaient boire tout plein de trucs forts, Nero n'avait pas envie de finir ivre, endormi sur le sofa. En plus ils n'avaient pas encore fait la visite de l'habitation de Dante. Il y goûta tout de même et fut surprit, oh cette chose était merveilleuse, surprenante, divinement succulente. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Nero en savourant une autre gorgée, c'était crémeux, ça lui rappelait le lait au chocolat, le caramel et c'était très sucré. « Ah, si j'te l'dis Vergil va être obligé de se faire un stock j'imagine. » Rigola Dante en ne répondant même pas. Il se contenta plutôt de se lever et de lui tendre la bouteille. « Vide-la si tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre après... Ça saoule en moins de deux. » L'averti-t-il. Nero s'en rempli son verre et la posa sur la table basse, se promettant de boire doucement. C'était comme si chaque fois qu'il posait son verre, il avait envie d'une autre gorgée immédiatement après !

Dante les laissa deux petite minutes pour se rendre à la salle de bain, Vergil saisit l'occasion pour embrasser Nero, un vrai baiser rempli de l'envie qu'il ressentait à cet instant, juste assez pour faire tourner la tête du jeune homme qui ne s'était pas attendu à pareille attention à ce moment. « Hmm Hmm... » Toussota Dante en revenant. « Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous passer l'un de l'autre plus d'une heure hein ? » Rigola-t-il en les fixant, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre dans les yeux et Nero finit par briser le contacte oculaire en rigolant. « C'est toujours lui qui commence quand y faut pas ! » Se défendit Nero en poussant Vergil avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Dante. « Tu nous fais visiter ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils n'aient fait le tour de son agence, il n'y avait qu'une chambre à voir, une seule salle de bain, un débarras et le reste ils l'avaient vu lors de l'accueil et du diner. En bas c'était assez spacieux n'empêchait et la chambre de Dante était grande. Pas aussi énorme que celle de deux tourtereaux mais ça lui suffisait. « Y'a le toit, mais j'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à part une petite table et des chaises, pour quand y fais frais. J'aime bien me retrouver là. » Dit Dante. Ils étaient debout dans le salon, formant presque un triangle quand Vergil s'approcha de Nero pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune homme rit tout bas, un peu gêné en regardant Dante du coin de l'oeil.

De quoi étaient-il encore en train de parler ? Est-ce que tout ça avait un rapport avec la nuit où il avait entendu Nero hurler son nom ? Ah ces deux-là n'étaient pas nets, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Leur demander ? Jamais de la vie ! Nero s'excusa pour aller à la salle de bain à son tour, laissant Vergil profiter de ce précieux moment pour s'approcher de son frère. « Il a un peu bu, je le remarque tout de suite quand ça lui arrive. »

« Ouais... Et ? Vous devriez peut-être penser à rentrer avant qu'il ne vide ma bouteille. » Sourit Dante avant que Vergil ne lui prenne le bras pour le coller à lui pour lui dire quelque chose tout bas, dans l'oreille. « On peut aussi le laisser se saouler... » Vergil avait l'air si sérieux que Dante n'eut même pas à demander pourquoi il disait ça, il avait deviné tout seul. « On t'a déjà dit que t'étais tordu ? » Fit Dante en fronçant les sourcils pour regarder son frère. « Récemment. » Répondit ledit frère en montrant ses dents dans un sourire plus qu'amusé. « Je sais pas quoi te dire, tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous l'pied. » Rigola Dante. « Allons, Dante... Tu n'oses pas regarder Nero dans les yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il te trouble, c'est évident. » Rétorqua Vergil alors que Nero revenait joyeusement de la salle de bain pour retrouver son verre qu'il avait bien l'intention de vider. À peine eut-il saisit ce verre que Vergil le prit par un bras pour le mettre devant lui, face à Dante et l'entoura de ses bras. « Dis-moi Nero... Tu veux qu'on s'en aille maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Dante férocement. « Ben... Déjà ? » Demanda-t-il avant de vider son verre. L'homme lui prit le verre des mains et le déposa sur la table avant de reprendre Nero dans ses bras, lui faisant faire face à Dante de nouveau. « Dante a peur que tu te saoules. »

Nero rigola gentiment, se laissant embrasser le cou par son homme en regardant Dante. « C'est sa faute. » Dit-il sur un ton espiègle. « Me servir ça, c'est trop bon. » Ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur la droie pour laisser Vergil continuer de l'embrasser. Dante savait bien trop ce que son frère essayait de faire et se sentit tout d'un coup tendu, voulant et ne voulant pas, à la fois, se sortir de cette situation peu commune. Oui, Nero avait définitivement bu plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire, autrement il aurait rougit et aurait demandé à Vergil d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Il se contentait de rigoler et de se laisser faire. Vergil avança, poussant Nero devant lui avec son corps, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit coincé entre les deux frères, puis jeta un regard de défi à Dante. « Je parie ma chemise qu'il meurt d'envie de te toucher. » Dit Vergil. « Oh ta chemise... » Rit Nero en entourant Dante de ses bras autour du cou. « Oui, et tout ce que tu désires d'autre. » Répondit Vergil en lui embrassant le cou avec insistance. Dante restait là sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, c'était pas vraiment une façon de faire... Si Vergil n'avait pas été là en fait, ça aurait été moins embarrassant, à vrai dire.

« Je vous quitte, je reviens tout de suite. » Fit Vergil en faisant un clin d'œil à Dante en se rendant vers la salle de bain. « Dante... » Fit Nero, presque pendu à son cou. « T'as trop bu. » Lui dit Dante. Nero rigola encore, se foutant totalement de la situation. « Et pas toi ? Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ? » Demanda Nero, un grand sourire niais au visage prouvant qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Crois-moi, si t'avais pas bu j'le ferais. » Murmura-t-il en poussant Nero vers le sofa. Il le fit s'asseoir et ce dernier tira sur son bras. « Tu sais que demain j'vais me souvenir de c'que t'as dis hein ? » Dit-il en ricanant encore. « La différence c'est que demain tu vas réfléchir avant d'agir. » Dit-il en prenant place à côté du jeune homme. Nero réussit à prendre la bouteille en douce pour boire directement au goulot, quand Dante s'en rendit compte il lui arracha des mains. « Allez, fais pas un fou de toi. » Lui dit-il en reposant la bouteille sur la table alors que Vergil revenait.

« Papa Dante... Comme c'est adorable. » Rit Vergil en prenant place en face d'eux sur l'autre sofa. « Ton bien aimé a trop bu c'est clair. » Dit Dante. « Je vois ça... » Répondit l'autre en faisant un signe de tête pour que Dante regarde Nero, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de s'être endormi assis, comme ça, d'un coup. « J'adore te taquiner Dante, mais je n,arrive tout simplement pas à ta faire rougir. » Rit l'homme en croisant les jambes. « C'est pas demain la veille mon grand. » Répondit Dante en jetant un coup d'œil à Nero. « On attend qu'il se réveille... Ou j'vous fais de la place pour dormir ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Déshabille-le donc, je crois qu'il refusera tout tentative de le bouger de là. » Fit Vergil en se levant, soupirant. « Faudra bien qu'il bouge son cul pour monter, j'vais prendre le sofa. » Dit Dante en se levant. « Bonne chance... » Fit Vergil en montant sans même demander la permission. « D'ici à ce que tu l'aies bougé, le soleil se sera levé. » Ajouta-t-il avant d'être en haut des escaliers. « Donne-lui une couverture, ça ira. »

Dante ne s'obstina même pas, Vergil devait le connaître plus que lui maintenant de toute façon. Il le mit en sous-vêtement et alla lui chercher une couverture et un oreiller... Il n'en n'avait que deux alors Dante allait s'en passer pour s'assurer que Vergil en avait un lui aussi. Il remonta dans la chambre avant d'aller s'étendre à côté de son frère.

Après un long silence, Dante ne pu vraiment s'empêcher de prendre la parole. « Tu l'aimes vraiment dis-moi ? Parce que tu m'donnes l'impression de t'amuser avec comme si c'était ton p'tit jouet. » Le questionna Dante, couché sur le dos, les deux mains derrière la tête en fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité. Vergil rit, la question l'avait amusé. « Bien sûr que oui. Il rempli ma vie de bonheur. » Répondit l'autre, couché dans la même position. « Pourquoi insister à l'intimider en ma présence alors ? »

« Je le trouve craquant quand il est mal à l'aise. Je sais que tu lui plais, tu vois je trouve l'idée séduisante. » Expliqua-t-il tranquillement. « Ah ça pour lui plaire... » Dit Dante en regrettant immédiatement ses mots, il avait fait allusion à la nuit durant laquelle il avait entendu Nero hurler son nom. Vergil se tourna de côté et posa sa main sur le torse de Dante. « Il adore quand je coiffe mes cheveux comme toi. Je crois qu'il a un réel faible pour toi. » Soupira Vergil. « Si ça t'ennuie, pourquoi tu l'forces ? »

« Je l'aime, je veux son bonheur. Vois-tu à part la jeune fille avec qui il a grandit à Fortuna, je suis la seule autre personne qu'il ait jamais eue... » Dit-il tout bas. Dante ne vit pas vraiment où Vergil voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il trouvais la façon qu'avait son frère de s'amuser bien comique, si on ne prenait pas en compte ses légère déviations bizarres.

« Vergil ? » Appela Dante. Ça devait faire deux heures qu'il tentait de dormir, mais sans succès... À croire que son frère l'empêchait de dormir quand ils se trouvaient dans la même maison. Une envie de pisser lui prit, ça tombait bien, il avait une petite soif aussi alors il en profiterait pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il se leva, tâchant de pas déranger Vergil, ni de faire de bruit pour alerter le jeune homme qui dormait sur le sofa et se rendit dans la salle de bain dans problèmes. Heureusement qu'il savait où tout était placé, il faisait si noir.

Un verre d'eau allait faire l'affaire, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser en bas de toute façon, il fallait qu'il dorme un peu. Avoir des invités surprise pour la nuit le déstabilisait un peu, lui qui ne partageait pratiquement jamais son lit. Heureusement que c'était son frère, quoi qu'il avait de drôle de tendances parfois. Il fit couler l'eau un moment avant de se remplir un verre, s'appuyant sur le comptoir d'une main pour le vider entièrement, rapidement.

« J'suis désolé... » Fit une voix derrière lui, celle de Nero. « J'aurais pas dû boire autant. » Ajouta-t-il. Dante se retourna pour le voir un peu dans l'obscurité, il avait sourit mais le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas vu ça. « C'est pas grave. » Dit Dante avant que Nero ne s'approche pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda le jeune homme en caressant la nuque de Dante. « En fait ri... Rien. On est monté se coucher après que tu te sois endormi. » Répondit l'homme un peu troublé par le comportement du plus jeune. « Tu veux bien rester avec moi un peu ? » Demanda Nero en lui embrassant le cou.

Merde... Nero le prenait pour Vergil, ou pas, Dante ne savait plus que penser. « Je suis fatigué, j'vais remonter. » Mais la façon dont il avait parlé mit la puce à l'oreille du plus jeune qui se recula légèrement, embarrassé. « Dante... Oh... Je... J'croyais... » Balbutia-t-il. « J'me souviens de c'que t'as dit tout à l'heure. J'suis pas saoul maintenant. » Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers ceux de Dante, même s'ils étaient à peine visibles. Dante soupira longuement. Faire ça à Vergil alors qu'il n'était pas au courant... Mais il n'en pouvait plus de toujours penser à Nero, gros dilemme. Nero continuait à lui caresser la nuque nonchalamment et Dante en avait très envie, juste une fois n'allait pas faire bien de mal, ou pas... « Crois-moi j'le ferais, mais... »

« Dante, depuis le temps que j'en rêve. » Insista Nero en s'avançant un peu vers l'homme. « Embrasse-moi... » Chuchota Nero après avoir fait la moitié du chemin vers le visage de l'autre. Dante Hésita, serra les dents et en vint à serrer Nero un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, même pour quelques secondes à peine était puissante, quasiment plus forte que lui. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il avait secrètement désiré Nero depuis un moment maintenant. « Oh toi... Tu vas m'faire regretter. » Dit-il en avançant lui aussi un peu pour s'arrêter tout près, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses propres lèvres.

Quand Dante lui toucha de ses lèvres, ce fut comme une libération. Il poussa un peu plus, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'approfondir le tout, histoire de bien le sentir contre lui, lui et son odeur si douce, un peu comme un parfum subtil et envoûtant. Ses doux cheveux quand il passa sa main dedans, cet air qui sortit de son nez pour venir se fracasser contre la peau de Dante, mélangé à ce soupir ou à cet à peine audible gémissement de désir. Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres au même moment, l'homme appuyant sur la nuque de Nero pour le garder tout près, advienne que pourra, plus rien à foutre, ce baiser allait se produire même si une horde de démons venait à franchir les portes par surprise, même si la fin du monde devait se passer immédiatement. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, n'existait plus de toute façon que l'être qu'il tenait contre lui précieusement, de quoi rendre son frère jaloux de la façon dont il le possédait pendant ce moment précis. Il avait bien pensé à rompre ce baiser, des centaines de milliers de fois en une seule minute, mais ne le fit jamais, incapable d'imaginer à quel moment il allait s'en séparer tellement c'était... Comme son frère l'aurait probablement décrit; Divin.

Nero gémit encore, un peu plus fort en sentant ce baiser doucement s'approfondir. On aurait pu croire que pour le jeune homme le baiser n'était pas vraiment différent de toutes les fois où il embrassait Vergil, mais c'était bel et bien le contraire. C'était différent, peut-être aussi bon, plus... Nero ne pouvait vraiment décrire ce baiser, c'était moins sophistiqué, moins calculé. Oui c'était ça, plus sauvage peut-être. Nero attira Dante, le jeune homme se retrouva écrasé contre le frigo alors que l'homme se pressait contre lui, cherchant un contacte plus brute, cet homme était définitivement plus viril que Vergil. Dante finit par se laisser prendre dans ce baiser et lâcha prise sur ses regrets futurs, se concentrant sur Nero pour le peu de temps qu'il allait passer avec, dans cette cuisine si petite, contre ce frigo glacial... Un peu de chaleur l'un contre l'autre, sans vouloir laisser naître une flamme plus puissante, ils s'embrassaient comme deux perdus à qui il ne restait plus rien.

Ça n'était sensé qu'être un fantasme, une vilaine pensée qu'il ne devait partager qu'avec Vergil... Et pourtant la réalité était tellement meilleure une fois les deux pieds dedans. « Touche-moi Dante. » Avait-il pu chuchoter contre les lèvres affamées de l'homme. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait, mais puisque son amoureux l'avait tellement poussé à bout, jusqu'à se coiffer de la même manière que Dante pour finir par le faire désirer le vrai homme en question, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. L'homme laissa aller ses mains prudentes sur le torse de Nero, ne lâchant pas cette si délicieuse bouche qui jetait des promesses luxuriantes sur la sienne, l'accaparant comme s'il en était amoureux. Le plus jeune se laissa gémir encore une fois, réveillant presque Dante de son beau rêve, mais ça ne fut pas assez pour accomplir une telle tâche. Son corps était toute ouïe pour celui du plus âgé, commençant à se frôler à ce dernier pour tenter de lui soutirer une envie soudaine, mais il semblait que Dante était en contrôle de lui-même malgré tout. Sa langue n'en finissait plus de pourchasser celle de Nero, de s'enrouler avec elle dans des tourbillons sans fin, de goûter ses lèvres.

Nero brisa le baiser pour se tourner face au frigo, envoyant ses mains derrière lui pour caresser Dante et l'inciter à aller plus loin, allant même jusqu'à baisser son propre sous-vêtement pour frôler ses fesses nues contre le tissu qui recouvrait la devanture de l'homme. Il était clair qu'il voulait que l'homme le prenne, là, contre le frigo, mais ce dernier n'allait pas oser, il retourna Nero brusquement pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Ils en devinrent essoufflés peu à peu, mais continuaient comme si leur vie était à la veille de s'achever. Un gémissement plus fort encore vint à bout de l'homme qui se recula rapidement, fixant Nero comme s'il était devant un fantôme. « Voyons c'est insensé... » Fit Dante, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce fut si facile de l'embrasser, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait osé.

Nero s'avança un peu, embrassant le torse de Dante qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas littéralement lui sauter dessus à mesure que le jeune homme descendait ses baisers sur lui, jusqu'à en être à genoux devant lui à glisser ses doigts sous le rebord de son sous-vêtement pour commencer à la baisser, déterminé à faire craquer l'homme. Dante saisit les cheveux de Nero et lui envoya la tête en arrière subitement, restant là à le fixer, les deux hommes respirant rapidement. « Tu vas un peu trop loin. » Chuchota Dante en le tirant par le bras pour le relever. « J'suis pas Vergil, l'oublie pas... » Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, brièvement. Dante le regardait comme s'il était une oeuvre d'art, se demandant vraiment à quel moment il allait réussir à s'en séparer pour remonter jouer à ''J'ai rien fait'' dans la chambre. « Dante... » Soupira Nero alors que l'homme se reculait peu à peu. « Non désolé c'est impossible, réfléchis. » Répondit Dante en secouant la tête, se retournant doucement pour finir par marcher vers l'escalier.

Quand il se mit au lit, Vergil roula presque entièrement sur lui en grognant, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Donne-moi un peu de chaleur.'' en l'embrassant dans le cou. Dante n'eut d'autre choix que de regretter ce qu'il venait de faire, mais souhaitait vraiment recommencer... Il en était déjà à se demander quand il aurait l'occasion de le faire. Vergil se colla tout contre lui, limite se frôlait de façon évidente sur un Dante déjà bien trop allumé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Nero se coucha en position fœtale sur le sofa, triste. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se cacher alors que Vergil semblait apprécier l'idée ? Il était confus et tira la couverture sur lui en fermant les yeux. Il avait aimé que Dante l'embrasse, ça avait été tellement différent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Ne m'abandonne pas

Ce baiser. Il en avait surement rêvé cette nuit, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Ses lèvres si douces, ses mouvements presque trop fragiles pour être habituels, il avait aimé sans contredits. Rien que d'y penser le mettait dans un état avancé, autant mentalement que physiquement, c'était presque comme s'il avait souhaité que Nero s'aventure plus loin, insiste pour que Dante se laisse emporter. Que serait-il devenu le lendemain par contre, à regretter tout ce qu'il aurait fait sans jamais pouvoir tout effacer. Ah mais ce baiser... Il y était encore, dedans, sur le point d'exploser d'ailleurs. Il se laissa aller sans oser prononcer le nom du jeune homme, juste un gémissement qu'il avait tenté étouffer sans grand succès. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus sur l'oreiller à côté de lui, le fixant avec admiration. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui s'était vraiment produit, Vergil lui sourit tranquillement. « Ne dis rien. Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs. » Dit-il tout bas avant de retirer sa main de sur Dante, sous les couvertures.

Dante fronça les sourcils puis regarda à gauche en ne bougeant que les pupilles, puis à droite, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. « Est-ce que tu pensais à Nero pendant que je te caressais ? » Demanda Vergil tout à fait normalement. « Tu... T'as... » Fit Dante, pas certain de vouloir savoir. Vergil rigola doucement en faisant une moue amusée avant de caresser les cheveux de Dante. « Alors, tu pensais à lui ? » Insista le frère en laissant descendre sa main dans le cou de Dante. « Vergil ! Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça ? » Demanda Dante en se redressant assis dans le lit pour ôter les couvertures de sur lui et constater qu'effectivement, ce qu'il avait sur le ventre n'était pas de l'eau ou une mauvaise blague de son frère. « Putain... T'es complètement dérangé toi... » Soupira Dante en secouant la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir. « Oui, je crois le savoir maintenant. » Rit l'autre homme. « Et ça t'fais rien ? » Fut surprit Dante en saisissant un mouchoir pour se débarrasser de tout ça. « Crois-moi Dante, je me suis battu avec ma conscience, mais il ne sert à rien de lui résister, elle est... Bien plus forte que mon jugement, tu devrais déjà savoir cela. »

Quelle était la meilleure réaction à avoir dans un cas pareil ? Il fallait faire comprendre à son frère que tout ça n'avait aucun sens, d'accord pour être proche de Vergil, mais merde pas à ce point-là quand-même ! « Ne sois pas si troublé. Quand je t'ai embrassé tu avait l'air de tellement adorer ça. » Lui dit Vergil. « Quoi ? Mais Vergil ! Tu peux pas profiter d'moi comme ça c'est... Bordel, c'est malsain ! » Répondit Dante en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, découragé. « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus malsain, dis-moi... Entre être un démon et tuer les siens... Et accorder à son frère un peu d'attention ? » Demanda Vergil en s'asseyant lui aussi. « Les deux Vergil, les deux ! Tout est inconcevable ! »

« Et pourtant tu le fais quand-même. Où est la différence avec moi ? » Dante ne su que répondre, de toute façon son frère allait toujours avoir le dernier mot, il le connaissait parfaitement de ce côté-là. Il jeta le mouchoir dans la petite poubelle près du lit, muet comme une carpe. « Nous sommes des démons... As-tu honte d'être mon frère ? » Insista Vergil en le fixant. « Bien sûr que non, mais j'trouve que tu vas loin là. » C'était bien trop étrange à concevoir, le sentiment qui se dégageait de la réalisation de ce qui venait d'arriver était désagréable pour Dante. « Mais ça t'a plu. » Répondit Vergil. « Si j'avais réalisé que c'était toi, je t'aurais pas laissé faire ! »

« Mais ça t'a plu. » Répéta Vergil. Dante grogna sous l'entêtement de son frère, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que oui, ça avait été agréable, jusqu'au moment qu'il réalise à qui appartenait la main ! Déjà qu'il avait cru rêver, alors ça... Il se leva pour mettre un jeans et descendre faire du café.

Par contre quand il tomba nez à nez avec Nero, le sentiment changea. Il eut honte de ce qui venait de se passer en haut, d'un coup il se sentit vraiment con... C'était comme si Nero avait trompé Vergil avec lui... Et que par-dessus le marché Vergil avait trompé Nero avec lui aussi. Okay, il fallait juste relaxer un peu, faire du café et oublier tout ça le plus vite possible. « Est-ce que Vergil dort toujours ? » Demanda Nero en passant derrière Dante pour aller s'asseoir à la table, laissant sa main vagabonder légèrement sur la fesse de l'homme. « Mmmmm... » Avait fait Nero en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Dante frissonna, était-ce devenu une guerre entre Vergil et Nero à savoir lequel aurait Dante ? Si c'était le cas, le jeu ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pensée idiote, quand on avait vu la façon qu'avait eu Nero de l'embrasser, c'était tout sauf un jeu. « Non, y va pas tarder. » Répondit Dante en se forçant pour ne pas avoir de réaction, mais en-dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait saisit pour l'embrasser celui-là !

L'homme déposa tout ce qu'il fallait pour le café au centre de la table et Nero saisit l'occasion pour le retenir par le poignet, au même moment où Vergil descendait l'escalier. Il se leva rapidement pour embrasser Dante, prenant même le temps de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce trop court instant, Vergil continuait de descendre tranquillement sans se douter de ce qui se passait à peine à quelques mètres de lui, fixant les marches avec attention. Il se demandait comment Nero allait prendre le fait qu'il avait osé embrasser Dante de cette façon et surtout, qu'il lui avait touché de façon aussi intime. « Désolé, fallait que je l'fasse. » Fit Nero en reprenant sa place sur sa chaise. Vergil se tourna enfin vers les hommes pour voir qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre le café alors que Dante était plus que troublé.

« Bon matin à vous deux. » Fit Vergil, créant un froid plus que remarquable dans la cuisine. Nero lança un regard vers Dante, est-ce que Vergil les avait vu ? « Bien dormi mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser Nero, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder un peu contre lui, regrettant secrètement de lui avoir fait de la peine, même si en fait ce n'était pas le cas. « Oui et toi bel homme ? »

« Plus que bien. » Dit-il en se redressant pour aller surprendre Dante en le prenant dans ses bras depuis derrière avant de lui embrasser le cou. « Et toi, je parie que tu as fais de beaux rêves, surtout ce matin. » Rit-il avant de s'en séparer. Dante souffla de l'air sur son propre front, faisant bouger ses cheveux par la même occasion, cette situation était insupportable, mais s'il parlait... Ils allaient tous ne rien comprendre !

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une autre leçon de moto aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Nero. Dante fixa Vergil qui remuait sa cuillère dans son café, pas plus stressé que cela. « Mais on aura pas le temps, vous devez rentrer au manoir. » Répondit-il avant que Vergil ne lève les yeux vers son frère. « Je peux partir avec la voiture, tu peux me ramener Nero avant le diner, si cela ne te pose aucun problème bien sûr. » Dit-il avant que Nero ne dise quelque chose, le jeune homme se préparait à parler de toute façon et Vergil n'avait pas envie de le voir triste. S'il faisait tout pour le rendre heureux, alors leur amour qu'il chérissait tant durerait. « On pourrais te suivre et c'est Nero qui conduirait. » Suggéra Dante.

« Génial ! » S'exclama Nero, content de faire une aussi longue distance tout d'un coup. « Ça me va. Ne fais pas le fou sur la route juste pour m'impressionner Nero, je le suis déjà que tu puisses conduire un tel engin. » Rigola Vergil. « Par contre pour sortir de la ville je vais conduire. On échangera une fois sur la grande route. Ici les gens savent pas conduire ! » L'avertit Dante, Nero acquiesça en faisant un signe de la tête et bu son café. Il prirent grand leur temps, laissant Dante lire son journal en paix tandis que Nero était aller voir ce qu'il y avait à la télé pour se désennuyer et arrêter d'avoir si hâte de conduire la moto de l'homme. Vergil était remonté s'habiller et quand il revint c'était enfin l'heure de partir.

Dante alla se placer sur la moto, suivit de Nero à l'arrière et ils attendirent que Vergil passe devant pour le suivre. Sortir de la ville fut un jeu d'enfant pour les deux hommes, Dante fila à tout allure, enfin, aussi vite que Vergil sans le dépasser, sur le début de la grande route. Son frère n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait que Dante n'avait aucun casque de protection, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire avoir eu quelque accident que ce fut dans le passé, c'était quand-même bien peu pour le rassurer. Dante était hanté par toutes les pensées qu'il ne pouvait enlever de son esprit, si occupé à songer qu'il ne vit pas qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur la route sur laquelle il pouvait laisser Nero conduire. « Ah ouais j'oubliais... » Se dit-il pour lui-même, le vent empêchant le jeune homme de l'entendre correctement.

Il ralenti peu à peu sur le côté de la route en faisant signe à Vergil e continuer, ce dernier l'avait vu dans son rétroviseur et poursuivit son chemin, sachant qu'ils ne mettraient pas bien longtemps pour le rattraper de nouveau. « Tu te souviens de tout ? » Demanda Dante en descendant de la moto pour laisser Nero s'avancer d'une place. « Oui, j'en suis certain. » Répondit-il pendant que Dante remontait à l'arrière. Il y avait un petit vent, même arrêtés, qui soufflait et Dante espérait que cela n'allait pas empêcher Nero de bien voir, vu la longueur de ses cheveux. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Nero avant même de s'asseoir, comme guidé par il ne savait quoi, puis pencha son visage vers l'oreille du jeune homme. « Et ça, tu t'en souviens ? » Murmura-t-il avant de lui tourner le visage avec sa main pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur la nuque de Dante pour le garder contre lui et gémit en l'embrassant, approfondissant le baiser sans attendre. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, que trop bien même. Le vent poussait leur cheveux et cachait leur visages par moments, mais le baiser dura et dura encore alors qu'ils étaient debout, la moto entre leur jambes. C'était si viril, cette façon de l'embrasser, la moto qui ronronnait, Dante qui lui tenait le visage tourné, le vent dans leur vestes, tout. Quand l'homme s'arrêta de l'embrasser, il fixa Nero dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Demanda Nero en ne le lâchant pas du regard. « Rien. Tu sais très bien que ça peut pas continuer. » Répondit l'homme. « Tu m'as dit la même chose la nuit dernière et pourtant tu m'embrasses encore. »

Nero n'avait pas tort, Dante avala difficilement sa salive, effaçant ce qui restait du goût subtile des lèvres de l'amant de son frère au même moment. « J'peux pas faire ça à mon propre frère, Nero. » Renchérit l'homme en serrant le plus jeune contre lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en séparer à vrai dire, l'embrasser était si bon, ça le faisait se sentir si bien. « Comment je vais te revoir, moi ? J'veux pas que ça arrête. » Fit Nero en l'embrassant encore. Il se laissa embrasser sans même se battre, déjà amoureux de ces lèvres-là qui faisaient battre son cœur chaque fois. Un autre baiser qui dura de longues minutes, dans lequel Nero avait encore émit de si jolis sons qui enflammèrent presque l'homme qui savait pourtant se contrôler, normalement...

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à Vergil. » Fit l'homme en se reculant. « Mauvaise idée... » Répondit Nero en caressant le visage de ce dernier. « Il avait pourtant l'air de vouloir que ça se produise, hier soir. » Tenta le plus vieux. « C'est qu'un jeu pour lui, ça devait ne rester qu'un jeu d'ailleurs ! » S'énerva Nero, impuissant face à ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras. « J'comprends... Mais laisse-moi lui parler quand-même. »

Ils se remirent en route, Nero oubliant tout ceci l'instant de profiter de la moto jusqu'au manoir. Quand il vit les pierres de la bâtisse, sa tristesse revint en lui aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Vergil sortit de la voiture et marcha en direction des deux autres, toujours sur la moto. « Il s'est bien conduit ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Dante. « Non, je m'adresse à Nero. » Précisa l'homme. « Heu... Ben ouais... » Répondit le concerné, ne sachant pas où son homme voulait en venir. « Si tu allais nous servir de quoi boire, Nero ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Dante un moment. »

Nero se précipita à l'intérieur, encore troublé par le dernier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Dante et les deux autres entrèrent aussi. Vergil conduit Dante dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre, mais n'y entra pas. « Je me suis dit qu'après ce matin, tu aurais des envies incontrôlables sur Nero. » Sourit-il en le regardant. « Non, écoute... Faut que j'te parle. » Dit Dante bien sérieusement.

Vergil le fixa, attendant de voir ce que Dante qui semblait troublé avait à lui dire. « C'est bizarre... J'crois que... » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment dire les choses. « Tu en as envie, c'est bien ça ? » Compléta Vergil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « J'pense que oui, m'en veux pas... Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je sais que j'devrais pas, que c'est insensé mais... » Il fut coupé par Vergil qui se colla à lui. « Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Dante. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. » Termina-t-il avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Vergil voulu approfondir le baiser, mais Dante tourna la tête de côté. « De quoi tu parles ! » Fit-il, surprit. Direct, la main de Vergil vint de poser entre les cuisses de Dante et il se pressa contre lui dangereusement. « Ce n'est pas malsain. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, laissant sa main le caresser sans gêne.

Ah non pas ça ! Ce n'était pas ce dont Dante parlait ! « Vergil... Arrête. » Dit-il de peine et de misère alors que son propre frère tentait de le rallumer comme ce matin. « Ça te prendra un moment avant d'être à l'aise, ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura Vergil, qui en fait ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré... La main allait et venait de bas en haut, le forçant à avoir une réaction qu'il aurait bien voulu ne jamais voir arriver, tentant de pousser Vergil, mais ce dernier était fermement accroché à lui, toutes les intentions du monde pour le faire accepter cet acte. « Allez, laisse-toi allez comme ce matin Dante. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en entrant sa main dans le jeans de l'homme. « Nero serait ravit de t'avoir avec nous, cette nuit... » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ah... Nero ? » Fit Dante. « Oui... » Répondit Vergil, massant l'énorme bosse qu'il trouva dans le jeans de Dante. « Nero... À quatre pattes sur le lit, devant toi... Tu sentirais chacun de ses gémissements pendant qu'il poserait sa bouche entre tes cuisses... Imagine les sons qu'il t'accorderait si seulement tu pouvais passer outre tes limites. » Murmura Vergil en continuant de l'allumer, de plus en plus. « Bordel Vergil pourquoi... Ahh... » Gémit Dante en imaginant la scène. « Tu peux déjà voir son regard fixé dans le tiens pendant qu'il t'accorde ce plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Son corps secoué par moi... » Dante ferma les yeux, comment était-ce possible de s'imaginer Nero dans cette position, bordel de merde ! Son érection était tellement douloureuse rien qu'à ces pensées complètement absurdes, Nero n'allait certainement pas faire ça avec eux. Dante respirait de plus en plus rapidement, il était vraiment sur la limite de se laisser aller en pensant à Nero, mais Vergil lâcha tout soudainement puis lui sourit. « J'aurais adoré terminer ce que j'ai commencé, mais ce sera pour un peu plus tard. »

Des pas se faisaient entendre non loin du couloir, Nero tenait un plateau avec trois verres dessus et tourna le coin pour rencontre les deux hommes qu'il cherchait. « J'croyais que vous alliez attendre au salon. Dante, est-ce que ça va ? » Fit-il en voyant Dante adossé au mur, complètement essoufflé. L'homme tenta immédiatement de reprendre ses esprit et toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Ou... Ouais ça va ! » Sourit-il nerveusement. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Toujours à la limite de se laisser aller, son bas ventre pulsait et lui envoyait des bribes d'inconscience... Par moments il était vraiment sur le point de lui demander de l'approcher et d'autre sur le point de s'en aller de là rapidement. Il devait absolument se calmer, c'était une situation complètement incroyable et il en voulait à Vergil d'avoir provoqué ça si facilement.

« Tu veux peut-être un verre... » Fit Nero en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, quelque chose se produisait, mais de là à savoir quoi... « Bonne idée Nero, apporte un verre à Dante. » Approuva Vergil en lui faisant signe de venir plus près d'eux. Non... Non pas ça ! Le sourire de Vergil était tout sauf honnête ! « Non... Finalement j'en veux pas. » S'exclama Dante un peu trop nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » Demanda Nero en s'arrêtant tout près d'eux avec son plateau. « Dante ne se sent pas très bien je crois. » Menti Vergil, bien amusé par la situation, mais enclin à ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » S'informa Nero. Vergil eut un rire incontrôlé, cette question aurait pu avoir une réponse si simple, mais il balaya l'air devant lui en se calmant immédiatement. « Donne-lui son verre. » Dit-il.

Dante prit le verre et le bu cul sec, bien qu'il était rempli d'alcool fort jusqu'à la moitié, il prit un second verre, peu importait à qui il était destiné et le bu cul sec lui aussi. « Wow Dante... Tu veux peut-être la bouteille ? » Rit Nero. « C'est une très bonne idée ça dis donc. » Répondit Dante très sérieusement. Nero finit par attirer les deux hommes au salon, mais ne donna pas la bouteille entière à Dante de peur qu'il se saoule et s'endorme à son tour sur le sofa. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant c'était Dante qui avait trop bu pour conduire une si longue distance et Vergil insista pour que son frère reste dormir. Nero était très heureux de ça d'ailleurs, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se cacher pour embrasser Dante encore une fois, il espérait y arriver et s'il devait ne pas dormir de la nuit pour avoir son moment, il allait le faire !

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, comme Vergil l'a demandé. » Fit Nero près de la porte de chambre de Dante. Il n'allait certainement pas sortir de la pièce sans lui voler un baiser, il lui fit d'ailleurs signe de s'approcher et s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres, mais Dante se recula. « Pas ici Nero. » Dit-il tout bas en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme. « Pas ici... Ouais... » Répéta-t-il, déçu. « Oh Nero... » Fit Dante en voyant la déception dans le visage du jeune homme. Il lui releva le menton à l'aide d'un doigt. « T'as qu'un mot à dire... Et je t'arrache des bras de mon frère. » Lui chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était une promesse toute fraîche cette fois, la volonté de l'avoir pour lui seul était plus forte, bien que ça allait blesser Vergil... Cette fois il n'avait d'yeux que pour Nero. Ledit jeune homme ne dit cependant pas un seul mot avant de sourire à Dante et de sortir de la chambre. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il désirait vraiment, même si la réponse semblait évidente.

Quand Nero se coucha à côté de son amour, ce dernier roula vers lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en lui caressant la peau. « Ve... Vergil, s'il te plait. Pas maintenant. » Fit Nero en se poussant un peu plus près du bord du lit. C'était la première fois que Nero lui refusait aussi rapidement... Première fois qu'il lui refusait carrément d'ailleurs. « Qu'est-ce qui ne pas pas, mon cœur ? » Demanda l'homme en se collant à lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. « J'crois que je suis trop fatigué, m'en veux pas. » Dit-il, mais Vergil savait que c'était faux. « Non, bien sûr que non... Repose-toi... » Chuchota Vergil en fermant les yeux. L'homme semblait accumuler les erreurs, oubliant les sentiments de Nero en croyant ne penser qu'à son bonheur. Était-il trop tard pour se rattraper ? Le mal était probablement déjà fait, Vergil avait une boule dans la gorge, incapable d'avaler, ça y était, c'était la fin de son paradis avec son magnifique Nero. « Dors bien. » Avait murmuré Vergil en lui embrassant la tempe, se collant à lui pour dormir tranquillement. Pourquoi Nero soudainement se détachait de lui comme ça ? C'était probablement Dante, il savait que Nero avait un faible pour l'homme, est-ce que tout ça aurait évolué au point qu'il en devienne amoureux ? « Ouais... Toi aussi. » Répondit Nero avant de soupirer, un soupire qui en disait long sur son état.

Dante réfléchissait de son côté, dans son immense lit d'invité. Était-il prêt à aimer Nero comme il semblait en avoir grande envie ? La question était plutôt, était-il prêt à s'embarquer dans ce genre de relation... À briser le cœur de son frère en double... À regretter tout ce temps perdu qui allait revenir encore sous la colère de Vergil ? Au moment même où il pensait à tout ça, la seule chose qu'il souhait, c'était d'avoir Nero dans ses bras, le reste ne comptait plus. Qu'il eut de vilaines images concernant le jeune homme, à cause de son frère, n'avait aucune importance, il le voulait lui, entièrement... Même si c'était seulement pour l'embrasser, ou même juste le serrer dans ses bras, juste un peu... Là, maintenant. Il se maudissait, mais souhaitait que tout cela arrive quand-même.

Quand Vergil fut endormit, Nero se glissa hors du lit sans faire de bruit, après avoir attendu un long moment que l'homme soit en sommeil, pour aller airer dans la bibliothèque, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à fermer l'oeil et son seul souhait était que Dante ne dorme pas non plus. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il se décide à aller voir Dante, ouvrant la porte lentement pour apercevoir l'homme couché sur le dos, les deux mains derrière la tête. « Tu devrais pas être là. » Fit Dante en le voyant refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot et avança vers le lit, tendant la main à l'homme pour qu'il se lève. « Nero... »

« Il dort. » Fit le plus jeune en entourant le cou de Dante de ses bras. L'homme soupira, soulagé de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais se sentant coupable du même fait. « Ta vie... Tout c'que t'as avec Vergil... Fous pas ça en l'air. » Chuchota Dante en prenant les poignets du jeune homme dans ses mains pour les ramener en avant. Nero entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Dante, fixant son regard sérieusement. « C'que j'fous en l'air c'est pas ma vie... C'est ce que je veux le plus, si j'dois y renoncer. » Répondit-il en se collant à lui pour poser ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. « J'aimerais vraiment que ça arrive moi aussi... Mais vaut mieux pas. »

« Arrête de mentir Dante ! » Dit Nero en élevant un peu la voix. « Quand tu m'as embrassé sur la route, ça voulait dire quelque chose. On embrasse pas les gens comme ça sans raison. » Ajouta-t-il. Il avait raison et Dante ne pouvait plus faire semblant que c'était seulement passager, ça ne l'était pas, ça ne l'avait probablement jamais été à la minute où il l'eut revu. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, lui caressant le dos doucement et le serrant contre lui tout au long de ce baiser interminable.

C'était si froid... Quand Vergil ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il serrait un oreiller au lieu de Nero. Nero n'était plus dans le lit. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Non pas de colère, mais bien parce que les yeux lui piquaient, et cette douleur dans la poitrine qui ne faisait qu'augmenter... Il serra l'oreiller encore plus fort, ramenant ses jambes plus près de lui, c'était bel et bien terminé, il savait très bien où Nero était allé. Son cœur semblait se fendre en des milliers de fissures douloureuses, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, encore moins détester son frère pour ça.

« Va le rejoindre... S'il te plait. » Demanda Dante en se séparant de Nero. Ce dernier fit tel que demandé, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Dante en plus. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, ce fut pour découvrir Vergil endormi, un mouchoir à la main, il y avait encore une larme qui coulait de son oeil et son oreiller était mouillé... « Pardonne-moi. » Chuchota Nero en se collant à lui pour essuyer la larme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Fuck me please !

Dès le petit matin, Dante n'avait pas traîné et s'était levé. Il avait prit un truc à boire dans le frigo de Vergil et était reparti chez lui, à l'agence. Pour être certain de ne réveiller personne, il avait marché à côté de sa moto une bonne distance avant de l'enfourcher et de la démarrer.

Vergil regardait Nero silencieusement, le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux et le visage, c'était certain qu'il allait le perdre et il avait mal à l'intérieur. Dante n'avait pourtant pas mieux à offrir à Nero, mais puisque son amour avait fait son choix, Vergil avait décidé de ne pas se battre contre son choix. Le principal était qu'il soit heureux et si ça devait être dans les bras de Dante, soit. « Vergil... » Soupira Nero en le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. L'interpelé sourit faiblement, ce nom lui allait si bien à la bouche, il s'étira pour lui embrasser le front délicatement. « Je suis là. » Lui répondit-il en remontant la couverture un peu plus haut sur eux deux.

« J'en ai envie... » Dit Nero tout bas en descendant sa main sur la hanche de Vergil. « Je sais... Et je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, c'est une promesse. » Répondit ce dernier, un peu triste que cela doive se terminer ce matin-là. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avant de sourire faiblement. « Non, j'veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Précisa-t-il en laissant vagabonder sa main entre les cuisses de l'homme. « Ne joue pas avec moi, Nero. » Fit l'homme en se retournant pour être dos à lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait dans les bras de Dante très bientôt ? Aurait-il eu un côté sadique ? Encore plus que Vergil ?

« Si tu ne veux pas l'faire, alors je vais te l'faire moi. » Affirma Nero en roulant sur le dos de Vergil. Il se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille de l'homme maintenant à plat ventre sous lui. « J'ai très envie de prendre le dessus, de toute façon. Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota Nero avant d'embrasser l'oreille de Vergil. En plus de perdre Nero, il perdait aussi son côté vulnérable. Décidément, la rencontre avec Dante avait donné de la confiance à Nero et cela ne passait pas inaperçu, puisque Vergil en ressentait une excitation bien malgré lui. Si c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait lui dire au revoir, l'homme n'allait effectivement pas lui refuser sa demande. « Fais donc, si tu crois être à la hauteur. » Répondit Vergil sans bouger.

« C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à plus d'enthousiasme ou pire, un refus catégorique... » S'étonna Nero, se demandant s'il en avait vraiment envie après tout. « C'est toujours moi qui te fait l'amour. Ça a toujours été nos positions, mais peut-être avais-tu envie d'autre chose tout ce temps. Je te donne mon accord, où est le problème ? » Fit Vergil, toujours en restant sur le ventre sous son amant. « J'aurais juste aimé qu'on se batte pour y arriver, là c'est... Plat et sans intérêt ! » Répondit le jeune homme. Nero venait de décider que finalement, il n'avait plus envie. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Vergil se releva et le fit basculer rapidement sous lui, le plantant dans le matelas presque violemment avant de le fixer bien sérieusement, arrachant un gémissement d'appréhension de la part de Nero. « Si on se bat, tu vas perdre et tu le sais. »

« Oh merde ! Vergil, s'il te plait ! Vas-y ! J'adore quand tu as ce regard. » Fit Nero d'une voix plus qu'excitée en écartant ses jambes pour le laisser se coller à lui, totalement soumis d'un coup. L'homme ne pu s'empêcher une réaction instantanée et se pencha pour lui dévorer le cou en se frôlant à lui. « Appelle-moi Dante. » Souffla Vergil en lui ôtant tout ses vêtements sans attendre.

« Dante ! Dante, baise-moi ! » S'écria Nero en s'arquant contre l'homme. Vergil passa une main dans ses propres cheveux pour ressembler de façon frappante à son frère jumeau, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage et embrassa Nero avec envie à plusieurs reprises.

XXX

Le téléphone sonna, Dante était en train d'enfin trier toutes ses demandes de boulot, mais il prit une seconde pour décrocher. Ça aurait pu être un boulot payant et même s'il était devenu riche, l'action ne se remplaçait pas par de l'argent. « Dev- »

« J'ai crus que tu aimerais entendre ça. » Fit une voix toute basse. « Hein ? » Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une autre voix, qui venait d'un peu plus loin. « Mmmm Dante ! Oh oui ! Plus vite ! » Dante comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et c'est troublé qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de simplement raccrocher. Est-ce que Vergil avait poussé l'audace jusque-là ? Effectivement, ce qu'il entendait n'était nul autre que Nero en train de se faire... « Vergil ! » Fit-il dans le téléphone, mais évidemment l'autre homme avait probablement juste déposé le téléphone non loin de lui. Ce que Nero disait, comment il gémissait, allait le rendre fou. « Baise-moi bien fort Dante ! Haah ! »

Dante raccrocha. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en s'imaginant dans quelle position pouvait être Nero, son frère était vraiment tenace quand il avait une idée en tête. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Ne raccroche pas cette fois. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, alors fait-toi plaisir et écoute-le. » Dante soupira... Mais il fallait dire que le précédant appel l'avait bien allumé néanmoins. En plus, Vergil avait fait exprès pour que Dante ait une idée de comment était placé le jeune homme. « Plus haut les fesses, écarte bien le genoux chéri... Mmm oui, penche-toi jusqu'au matelas, c'est ça... »

« Je vais.. Hah ! » Fit la voix de Nero. « Retiens-toi encore un peu. » Répondit Vergil d'une voix calme. Dante imaginait Nero devant lui à genoux sur le lit, penché la tête sur l'oreiller, il se surprit à en avoir une réaction monstre et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant chacun des sons du jeune homme. « J't'en prie Dante ! Pas si lentement ! » Se plaignit Nero d'une voix suppliante. « Tu la veux ? » Demanda Vergil alors que Dante frôlait la bosse qu'il avait entre les jambes doucement avec sa main. « Oui, j'la veux ! » Ajouta Nero sur un ton désespéré. « Sois vulgaire, dis-moi comment tu la veux... »

« C'est pas vrai... » Murmura Dante en serrant les dents, c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, sa main entra dans son jeans et il commença à se toucher. « J'veux que ta grosse queue me fasse crier, Oh Dante, fais-moi jouir ! » Dante ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais entre ses cuisses ça commençait à être un cas grave qu'il tentait par tout les moyens de calmer. « Tu baves chéri... »

« Vas-y ! J'en peux plus ! » Répondit Nero. Peu de temps après il était possible d'entendre dans le téléphone des bruits de claquement, Vergil n'y allait pas de main morte et Nero semblait crier de plus en plus fort. Dante en était presque à sa fin, s'imaginant en train de le malmener à la place de son frère, sa main allant et venant rapidement entre ses cuisses, téléphone dans l'autre main. Vergil prit le téléphone et le mit à son oreille avant de se pencher tout près de la tête de Nero. « Viens... Laisse aller, laisse-moi entendre comment tu adores quand c'est Dante qui te baise. »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oh ouiii ! Haaaaan ! » Fit un Nero qui se laissait aller de toute sa voix, suivit de Vergil qui garda le silence le plus possible. Dante n'en pu tout simplement plus et se toucha jusqu'à se laisser aller dans sa main, laissant un gémissement distinctif passer dans le téléphone, son qui vint se fracasser contre le tympan de Vergil et ce dernier sourit en coin, satisfait. Il avait maintenant la certitude que Dante avait envie de coucher avec Nero et il n'allait pas se priver pour insister qu'il le fasse. « À très bientôt, Dante. » Dit-il tout bas avant de raccrocher le téléphone pour s'occuper de Nero.

« Hé merde... » Fit Dante, encore frissonnant. Une bonne douche n,allait pas lui faire de mal, surtout après ça...

XXX

« Vergil encore ! » Fit un Nero presque suppliant, alors que Vergil arrivait au salon avec le petit déjeuner. « Quoi ? Mais... » Fit-il, surprit. Jamais Nero n'avait redemandé en aussi peu de temps. « C'est le nouveau petit jeu qui t'allume ? » Dit Vergil en venant s'asseoir près de lui pour l'embrasser. « J'sais pas, j'en ai encore très très envie, c'est comme si j'allais souffrir si tu m'donnes pas c'que j'veux. »

Vergil prit son téléphone et appela immédiatement Dante. « Ouais ? »

« Nous avons un problème. » Fit Vergil, pas très content. « C'est quoi ? » Demanda Dante. « Tu te souviens le soir on se demandais si Nero allait être touché par la transition des vingt-cinq ans ? » Dit-il pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. « Continue tu m'fait peur... »

« Son anniversaire c'est après-demain... Il a commencé la transition. » Dante soupira, mais un très long soupir. « Et maintenant, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de m'appeler pour le faire crier dans l'téléphone pour ensuite m'annoncer que t'as besoin d'mon aide ? Franchement, j'ai juste envie de t'dire de te débrouiller tout seul. » Le chasseur de démons s'ouvrit une canette de bière, ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il s'était laissé aller à cause des plans débiles de Vergil, ce dernier lui demandant de l'aide pour contrôler Nero maintenant, fallait pas pousser ! « Dante... Le jeune homme adore ta présence et moi... J'ai très envie que nous l'aidions, puisque nous n'avons pas pu nous aider l'un l'autre quand cela nous est arrivé. Fais-le pour lui et pour moi. »

« Je sais comment tout ça va finir Vergil. » Fit Dante en prenant une grande gorgée de bière. « Tu es passé à un cheveux de le faire sous ma main récemment, qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir de si embarrassant hein ? »

« Quand je serai avec lui... Tu t'éloigneras. Pareil pour quand tu seras avec lui. J'veux pas qu'on soit prit tout les trois dans une situation d'merde. » L'averti Dante. « Je ferai en sorte que nous ne soyons jamais tout les trois dans la même pièce. »

Dante raccrocha encore, dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer !

XXX

« Dante s'en vient. » Fit Vergil en s'agenouillant près du sofa sur lequel était étendu Nero à plat ventre. « J'en peux plus... S'il te plait Vergil... J'serai sage. » Le supplia le jeune homme, tout en sueurs, incapable de se contrôler. Nero porta sa main entre ses propres cuisses pour se toucher, c'était impossible de ne pas répondre à ce besoin, en lui tout le forçait à n'avoir que cette solution pour se sentir mieux. « Vergil ! Vergil... » Se plaignit Nero en se tortillant sur le sofa. « Patience. » Répondit l'homme, un peu découragé que Nero ait à supporter cela. Il se leva avec l'intention de lui apporter de l'eau fraîche, mais quand il revint au salon, le jeune homme n'était plus là.

« Je suis content que tu aies fait vite... Nero s'est enfuit. » Annonça Vergil en ouvrant la porte à son frère. Prit de panique tout d'un coup, Dante ouvrit grand les yeux en ressortant ses clés de moto de sa poche. « Mais voyons Vergil ! Fallait l'suveiller bordel ! Y va se laisser baiser par le premier démon venu ! Tu sais dans quel état il est merde ! »

« Retrouve-le je t'en supplie, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'un autre démon lui prenne sa virginité et en fasse son jouet pour la vie... Si un seul démon ose marquer mon Nero, je ne pourrai plus vivre. » Répondit Vergil. « Prépare la corde, parce que d'après-moi, il est déjà trop tard. » Fit Dante en retournant à sa moto pour partir à la recherche de Nero. Vergil alla s'asseoir sur le sofa en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir surveillé, il était tellement inquiet maintenant.

Chez les démons, quand l'un d'eux atteignait ses vingt-cinq ans, c'était un renouveau de toute l'enveloppe corporelle qui s'appliquait. Cela rendait le démon prêt à trouver un partenaire pour la vie, ce même partenaire devait s'occuper de marquer le démon nouvellement né et ensuite il devenaient des amants pour le reste de leurs jours. Bien entendu, Dante ne souhaitait pas cela à Nero, valait mieux que ce soit Vergil. La plupart des marqueurs étaient violents et n'hésitaient pas à violer pour s'emparer d'un partenaire qui ensuite se voyait contraint de partager leur vie avec leur violeur, pour plus tard ne devenir que de vulgaires entités bonnes à baiser seulement. Dante et Vergil n'étaient pas comme ça, parce que moitié humains, tout comme Nero d'ailleurs qui n'allait jamais supporter d'appartenir à ce genre de créature toute sa vie. Il devait le retrouver. S'il était trop tard par contre, il ne pourrait rien faire parce que s'il tuait le marqueur, Nero se verrait mourir non longtemps après. La marque dégageait un poison mortelle lorsque le marqueur lui-même perdait la vie, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun autre démon ne mettrait la main sur son marqué, car il mourrait.

XXX

Nero airait dans les rues de la ville, bien que ce fut presque midi, c'était particulièrement désert à cause de la journée fériée, tout les habitants devaient être sortis en famille ou autre. Peu de passant donnaient signe de vie dans les rue et Nero, qui avait du mal à marcher, cherchait désespérément un démon enclin à lui assouvir son besoin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne tenait pas à Vergil, c'était tout simplement l'instinct qui le contrôlait à présent, il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, même si à l'intérieur de lui-même, il n'était pas d'accord.

Il entra dans un bar de quartier et demanda de l'eau, il fallait qu'il boive le plus possible en vue justement du marquage qui allait le déshydrater de façon tragique. « De l'eau s'il vous plaît. » Fit-il d'une voix brisé au barman qui lui servit un grand verre. Juste à côté, un homme sirotait son verre tranquillement et quand il entendit le ton de la voix du jeune homme, il posa ses yeux sur lui. « Besoin d'aide, jeune homme ? » Demanda l'homme soudainement très intéressé par ce dernier.

« Ou... Oui non... Non... » Combattait Nero. Son corps lui criait de se laisser faire, il devait, l'envie était si grande et entre ses cuisses il y avait une urgence très difficile à négliger. « Tu veux peut-être que je te soulage... Tu te sentiras tellement mieux après... » Suggéra l'homme d'une voix suave, presque obsédée par le jeune homme déjà. « Je... Non c'est juste... Oui, peut-être. » Devant l'indécision de Nero, l'homme se leva et le prit par le bras, Nero n'offra pratiquement pas de résistance en suivant l'homme en dehors du bar. « Tou... Touche-moi maintenant ! » S'exclama Nero presque en colère de devoir attendre encore. « Nous y sommes presque, ensuite je te ferai tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit l'homme en tournant le coin d'une rue pour entrer dans un immeuble non loin.

« Aaaaah ! » Gémit Nero en s'effondrant dans les escaliers. Il aurait désiré qu'on le déshabille maintenant et qu'on prenne possession de son corps tout de suite, impossible pour lui de monter d'autres marches, son corps avait décidé que c'était à ce moment précis qu'il devait être prit et marqué. Le jeune homme monta tout de même quelques marches de plus, à quatre pattes, avec toute la difficulté du monde parce que son corps commençait à l'obliger à donner des coups de reins dans le vide tellement il était pressé. C'était intolérable, il en vint même à se frôler contre les marches en gémissant. « Calme-toi, nous y sommes, encore une escalier. » Fit l'homme en passant sa main entre les cuisses de Nero, ce dernier hurla en s'arquant très évidemment vers l'avant pour ne pas quitter le contacte de cette main. « J'veux qu'ce soit Vergil ! »

« Il n'est pas ici, faudra te contenter de moi. » Dit l'homme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à monter. Nero tira sur la main pour la diriger sur sa fourche en gémissant encore une fois, se roulant sur le dos dans les escalier, fermant les yeux très fort pour tenter de résister à tout cela. De quoi il devait avoir l'air, incapable de s'empêcher de demander qu'on le baise n'importe comment. L'homme le fit entrer dans son appartement et le poussa à genoux sur le sol avant de le faire se pencher sur le sofa. « Non! Non... Pas ça... » Faisait Nero tout en bougeant son derrière contre le corps de l'homme qui s'était collé à lui. Le jeune homme se frottait contre le sofa frénétiquement pour tenter de se laisser aller et finit par y arriver... Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne calma en rien son état.

« Inutile, ça n'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne sera pas marqué. Je vais t'accorder cette joie. » Fit l'homme en souriant malicieusement. Nero était plus qu'horrifié de toujours ressentir cette excitation extrême, même après avoir tout lâché dans son pantalon sous un cri plus que fort. Il avait si chaud, il voulait qu'on le mette nu pour le rafraîchir. L'homme lui ôta son haut, en profitant pour le toucher un peu partout, lui arrachant des plaintes très fortes. « Soulage-moi... Oui ! Non.. Attend non ! S'il te plait... J'ai un amant déjà... AAAAHHHHH ! » Se coupa-t-il lorsque l'homme empoigna son sexe bien dur dans sa main. « Oui ! Oui ! Mmmmm ! » S'exprima-t-il en bougeant les hanches d'avant en arrière, étant tout à fait conscient qu'il ne devait pas laisser l'homme faire. Son corps faisait tout le contraire. Nero réussit à poser sa main sur celle de l'homme et lui ôter d'entre ses cuisses. « Ne combat pas, ça va arriver de toute façon... Je vais te forcer s'il faut sale gamin ! » Dit-il en posant encore sa main, arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme.

Les gémissements eurent tôt fait d'alerter le voisinage dans l'immeuble, certains frappaient sur les murs pour les forcer à se taire, d'autre étaient tout simplement sorti dehors fumer ou bavarder. Dans ce quartier ce n'était pas rare que les homme reviennent avec des prostituées et la police ne faisait jamais rien. Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans tout ça, c'était que Dante passait justement sur cette rue à ce moment. Drôle de hasard, mais heureusement. Quand il reconnu la voix qui poussait ses cris, il n'hésita pas à entrer dans l'immeuble pour trouver l'appartement et en enfonça la porte. L'homme grogna, il était positionné contre Nero, à un cheveux de le violer. Dante lui envoya un coup de pied assez violent qui l'assomma directement avant de venir près du jeune homme.

« T'en fais pas, j'vais te ramener à Vergil. » Fit Dante en lui tendant son jeans pour qu'il se rhabille, mais Nero ne l'entendait plus de cette façon. « Aide-moi, je t'en supplie Dante ! Oh Dante mmmm ! » Continua-t-il en bougeant ses hanches de façon très invitante devant l'homme. « Hé merde... Mets ça ! » Dante ôta son manteau et réussit à le mettre à Nero avant de le refermer sur le jeune homme et le prendre comme une poche de patate sur son épaule. « Dante ! J'en ai besoin, touche moi ! »

Il le posa sur sa moto et se surprit de dire ce qu'il allait dire. « La moto vibre assez pour te faire patienter. » Puis il démarra sans attendre. Ce fut avec un Nero qui se frottait à lui et qui l'embrassait partout dans le cou qu'il fit le chemin du retour. Pas étonnant qu'un homme voulait se le faire, Dante aurait bien voulu s'arrêter en chemin pour le baiser sauvagement, Nero appelait à la luxure à un point presque impossible à résister.

Le bruit du moteur alerta Vergil que son frère était dans l'entrée, il accourut aussitôt pour apercevoir la scène. Nero avait carrément déchiré la veste de Dante et l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait et Dante tentait par tout les moyens de le faire le suivre jusque dans le manoir. Le jeune homme parvint à se débarrasser du manteau et se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol, complètement nu avant même d'arriver aux marches pour entrer. Il se toucha lui-même sans aucune honte pour inciter Dante à le prendre sur le champ.

« Dans quel état es-tu... » Soupira Vergil en sortant pour aller aider Dante à le faire entrer. « Vergil ! Fais quelque chose ! » Hurla Nero qui se laissait pousser jusqu'au salon par les deux hommes. Dante le fit s'asseoir sur le sofa et lui ordonna de boire de l'eau avant de regarder Vergil. « Tu sais qu'il faut attendre jusqu'à la nuit de son anniversaire pour que le marquage soit consentant des deux côtés ? » Vergil regarda Dante et fit oui de la tête.

« Non ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ! Je vous en prie ! » S'époumona Nero qui se mit instantanément à pleurer. « Aidez-moi, j'ai mal... Touchez-moi ! » Ajouta-t-il en envoyant valser son verre d'eau dans la pièce.

« La nuit va être longue. » Soupira Dante en regardant son frère. « Un de nous pourrait céder et je ne t'en voudrai pas si c'est toi. » Avoua Vergil. « On ne peut pas l'enfermer au risque qu'il se mutile... » Dit Dante pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à ça, subissant les plaintes de Nero qui s'était remit à se tortiller et se toucher sur le sofa, enveloppé dans une couverture du mieux possible. « On fera des tours de garde. » Suggéra Vergil. »Bien, tu commences. Je dois quitter cette pièce avant qu'il ne commence à dégager l'hormone à forte dose... Ou on sera cuits tout les deux. » Décida Dante en se levant.

« La chambre d'ami, il n'y a l'odeur de personne, j'ai tout nettoyé. Ce sera parfait. » Affirma Vergil en se levant pour prendre la main de Nero. Dante vint prendre l'autre main et tout deux s'assurèrent qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre sans faire d'histoires. Celui qui veillerait sur Nero n'aurait pas le droit de dormir. « Des tours de quatre heures. Ça donnera l'temps à l,autre de se reposer entre les tours de garde. » Dit Dante.

Ils se mirent d'accord et Dante revint au salon pour respirer à nouveau. Quand Nero allait commencer à dégager des hormones, la tentation allait augmenter au maximum, il fallait être bien préparé à résister et il se demandait si Vergil l'était...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Vous avez dit tordu ?

« J'arrive » Fit un Vergil s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre d'ami alors que Dante avait frappé à la porte pour prendre son tour de garde. Vergil sortit rapidement. « Écoute, je l'ai attaché au lit, il était impossible à contrôler. Il dort un peu, tu as de la chance. » Lui dit-il. Dante rit et entra dans la chambre pour constater que Nero dormait et il en était heureux. Pieds et poings liés aux quatre coins du lit, mais tant qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher les autres, ça irait.

XXX

« Ne reste plus que ce soir à le surveiller. À minuit tu pourras l'marquer. » Fit Dante en entrant dans la chambre, il devait être à peu près dix-huit heures. Vergil sourit, content de pouvoir aller prendre une douche et se reposer par la suite. Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait pas été trop difficile de résister. Cette nuit était la nuit, Vergil était très fébrile. Enfin, lui et son amour n'allaient faire qu'un et ce, pour la vie.

Nero ouvrit les yeux à peu près deux heures plus tard, Dante lisait un magasine tout juste à côté de lui, assit sur le lit, c'était un silence absolument parfait. Le temps passait et Dante se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable, quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être qu'il avait faim, ou était-il simplement fatigué, difficile à dire en fait. Des gémissements le sortirent de son magasine et il jeta un coup d'œil à Nero pour s'assurer que c'était toujours normal. L'odeur qui lui parvint aux narines le fit trembler immédiatement, pas longtemps, juste assez pour réveiller tout son corps. « Nero, arrête ça. » L'avertit l'homme dans un calme feint avec maladresse. « Tu sais que tu pourras pas m'résister, tu veux m'toucher... Tu veux tellement m'baiser et m'faire crier que t'en es bandé, regarde. » Dit Nero en posant son regard entre les cuisses de Dante. L'homme regarda. Effectivement, il était donc là l'inconfort... Merde, ça voulait dire que c'était sur lui que les premières vagues d'hormones avaient décidé d'agir. Super, maintenant quoi faire ? Vergil devait probablement dormir à cette heure, de toute façon il n'y avait rien pour faire céder Dante pour le moment. Il replongea ses yeux dans son magasine en ignorant totalement Nero qui s'était remit à bouger comme il pouvait, liés au lit comme il l'était. « Dante... Dante... J'ai soif. » L'homme posa son magasine et prit de l'eau sur la table de chevet et se mit à genoux à côté de Nero pour lui donner à boire sans en mettre partout. Le gamin était tellement bandé que Dante se demandait comment le drap qui le recouvrait résistait au lieu de déchirer. « Tu pars en camping ? » Demanda Dante.

« De quoi tu parles ? Fais juste me toucher, j't'en prie... » Répondit Nero. « Ta tente est montée. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant, pointant son entre-jambe du coin de l'oeil. Cela ne fit pas rire Nero, pas une seule seconde d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être touché et son besoin commençait à augmenter encore, bientôt il se ferait du mal à lui-même pour qu'on accepte de lui faire du bien. À travers tout cela, les hormones faisaient leur boulot en subtilité, cachant encore à Dante le fait que dans quelques minutes, il allait vouloir le marquer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Justement, la tension entre les cuisses de l'homme commençait à pulser doucement, impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur son magasine, même s'il faisait semblant de lire quand-même pour ne pas montrer à Nero qu'il ressentait, de plus en plus, une envie de le toucher. Sa respiration augmentait lentement en vitesse et Dante devait fermer les yeux pour se calmer. -Allons, c'est rien, on y passe tous- Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cela mentalement.

« Dante... » Gémit Nero. L'homme tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il voulait, mais au lieu de ça, il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas simplement rouler sur le jeune homme pour l'envahir de toute sa personne qui commençait à être vraiment chaude, Dante crevait de chaud en plus d'être raide comme une barre de fer dans son pantalon, voilà que sa langue s'en mêlait. Il avala difficilement pour ne pas montrer qu'il pouvait carrément goûter l'excitation du jeune homme rien qu'en respirant l'air qui l'entourait, il y avait tellement d'hormones en suspension que c'était effectivement possible. « La ferme, gamin. » Se contenta-t-il e dire en ayant l'air normal et agacé. « J'parie que t'as une belle grosse queue qui m'ferait hurler encore plus qu'avec Vergil... Si tu pouvais seulement m'la mettre, doucement... Glisser en moi et ressortir lentement en sentent mon corps se resserrer autour de toi, j'suis déjà en train de produire une quantité astronomique de lubrifiant rien que d'y penser mmmmm » Dit Nero avant de se lécher les lèvres, bougeant le bassin de bas en haut à une vitesse suggestive.

-Putain d'bordel de merde !- Dante ferma les yeux très fort et prit une grande inspiration, tout ça lui donnait envie d'essayer. « T'aimerais bien que j'me mette à quatre pattes devant toi, le cul bien haut hein ? Je sais écarter les genoux parfaitement, imagine combien ce s'rait bon de m'baiser, de m'faire dire tout c'que tu veux. J'aime qu'on m'claque le cul aussi, ça m'fait crier, j'en redemande encore et encore. » Continuait-il tout en prenant soin de gémir et de respirer un peu plus fort.

Dante haleta, ce n'était plus possible de supporter cela, les images étaient crues, l'envie était tranchante. « La ferme ! » Fit Dante en lui donnant une poussée assez raide. « Oh oui, fais-moi mal... Si tu veux t'as qu'à te mettre au-dessus de ma tête, j'vais la prendre dans ma bouche, tu vas voir que tu m'diras pas non après. » Il pouvait encore résister, ce n'étaient pas de simples mots qui allaient le faire craquer, oh que non ! « Touche-toi au moins, j'vais me la fermer si tu t'touches... Y'a pas de danger si tu fais que ça... »

Il devenait presque impossible à Dante de respirer sans se prendre une bouffée pleine d'hormones, en plus qu'à chaque inspiration, cela avait un effet sur son corps, est-ce que Vergil allait résister à ça ? Lui qui ne demandait que ça, coucher avec lui et le marquer définitivement. « La ferme, tu m'auras pas. » Mais tout le monde savait, sauf peut-être Nero, que Dante désirait le gamin plus que tout, il s'était même touché alors que c'était Vergil qui le faisait hurler de plaisir, complètement malsain... Ou pas, parce qu'en même temps, lui et Vergil étaient pareils. « Dante... Dante mmmmm... Oh oui... Prend-moi je veux... Touche-moi... Fais-moi plaisir... » Commença Nero à se plaindre, de plus en plus désespérément. Cette scène rendait Dante complètement fou de l'intérieur, c'était tout autant visible à l'extérieur, plus possible de cacher ni d'ignorer ça. Et s'il touchait le gamin juste un peu et qu'il s'arrêtait après ? Non... Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter c'était presque certain. Dante était fort, il pouvait 'arrêter quand il le faudrait, il aimait bien y croire rien que pour s'accorder ce soulagement. Ou juste l'embrasser, comme la dernière fois, ça ne ferait aucun mal, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« S'il te plait, je commence à avoir de la difficulté à résister à l'envie de me me faire du mal. Je vais me faire du mal, je l'jure... » L'averti Nero en tournant son poignet. S'il le tournait encore un peu, c'était définitif, il se faisait mal. « Arrête ! Ne m'oblige pas à stabiliser les liens pour pas qu'tu bouges... » Répondit Dante, mais Nero tourna encore un peu, fermant les yeux un peu plus fort parce que la douleur commençait à lui monter à la tête. « Bordel t'écoutes quand on t'parle ? » S'énerva Dante en se tournant pour lui attraper le poignet et l'empêcher de tourner encore plus, mais seulement voilà, il était maintenant assez près pour que Nero lui atteigne le cou avec sa bouche et il ne 'en priva d'ailleurs pas. Il lui attrapa la peau du cou et fit glisser sa langue dessus juste assez pour que Dante ait un hoquet de surprise. « Arrête ! » Une demande qui voulait plutôt dire continue, mais il n'aurait osé dire ces mots-là.

Succombé ? C'était probablement ce qui lui était arrivé, son entrejambe eut ce besoin de se frôler... Et toutes ces hormones absorbées, rien ne pouvait aider Dante à reculer de son état qui commençait à être gravement avancée. « Oui Dante... Oui... » Soupira Nero en Sentant Dante ne plus bouger, hésiter. Le jeune homme se mit à bouger lentement, frôlant ce qu'il pouvait du corps de l'homme encore un peu trop loin pour lui. Dante ne tourna pas la tête, se contenta simplement de déplacer sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Nero, cette peau était tellement douce, il l'aurait ravagée sur le champ. « Haaannn mmmm... » Insista Nero, continuant ses bruits d'une voix excitée et chaude. La main de l'homme glissa jusqu'à son torse, caressant du bout des doigts et Nero sentait son corps entier brûler d'envie. « Juste un baiser Dante, je veux sentir tes lèvres sur moi. » Le supplia-t-il en gémissant, montant et descendant les hanches, arquant et ramenant son dos sur le matelas. Juste une fois, ça n'allait pas faire de mal. Dante se pencha et posa le bout de son nez sous l'oreille du plus jeune, remontant vers sa joue pour finir tout près de sa bouche. « Mmmm... Oui... » Et termina sa route sur ses lèvres où il s'attarda un peu avant d'oser vraiment l'embrasser, même qu'il approfondit le baiser avec Nero qui ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Par contre c'était loin d'arranger son petit problème et bientôt Dante se retrouverait sous l'emprise totale des hormones du jeune homme, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher, plus s'arrêter... Mais poser juste une main là où il ne devrait pas, histoire que le gamin soit contenté un minimum et qu'il se la ferme. « Haaaaan oui ! Mmmm ! Vas-y, plus fort ! » Fit Nero quand il senti la main de l'homme entre ses cuisses. Dante caressa doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il était dur, comment pouvait-il endurer cela constamment depuis deux jours ?

Bien vite il se retrouva par-dessus Nero à se frôler contre lui pour lui aussi se donner du plaisir, peu à peu il n'y voyait plus rien de mal. Tant pis pour Vergil, il n'avait qu'à y être s'il voulait en profiter aussi. « Petit pervers. » Lâcha Dante quand leur hanches emboîtèrent parfaitement. « Oui, je vais faire tout c'que tu veux, détache-moi... Retourne-moi et prend-moi ! » Dante avait déjà commencé à le détacher, mais s'arrêta juste avant de défaire le noeud. « Merde ! Sale allumeur ! » S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de là. Il respirait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu en devenir étourdit.

Le niveau d'hormones approchait dangereusement son maximum et Dante avait du mal à sortir de la chambre, l'heure était passée de quelques minutes, il n'en fut pas surprit de voir Vergil ouvrir la porte. « Vergil sors d'ici ! » Hurla Dante. Trop tard, la bouffée d'hormones qu'il s'était prise fut assez pour lui verrouiller les regard sur le corps du jeune homme. « Mon Nero... » Il avait envie de lui, c'était urgent, il lui fallait Nero maintenant ! « Dante sors ! Je vais prendre ce qui me revient maintenant. » L'averti Vergil. Dante se précipita contre lui afin de le pousser hors de la chambre et tout deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol. L'un tentait d'entrer, l'autre de rester hors de la chambre. Il ne fallait pas que Vergil cède ! En plus Dante en avait lui aussi envie, il avait du mal à imaginer que c'était Vergil qui aurait la virginité de ce séduisant jeune homme, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il le voulait tout autant. « Laisse-moi y aller Dante ! Je te jure que je vais- »

« Que tu vas quoi ? » Demanda Dante en le fixant dans les yeux. « Dante, si je n'y vais pas je vais me faire du mal... » Le chasseur de démons n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre avec son frère pour tout ça. « Tu n'iras pas. »

Vergil était sous le même effet que Dante, tout deux devaient résister à leur corps enflammés pour Nero et ce dernier tenterait par tout les moyens de les faire fléchir, tout les moyens. « Vergil arrête ! Regarde-nous ! Se battre pour ça... Voyons ! » Insista Dante, amenant Vergil à prendre quelques seconde pour analyser la situation. L'autre homme n'avait pas tord, mais un marqueur destiné à marquer se devait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il était maintenant impossible d'arrêter le plus, normalement, calme des deux jumeaux. « Je n'en peux plus, je suis affecté par lui, de beaucoup trop ! » Dit-il en prenant la main que Dante lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever. « Moi aussi, j'en ai bien peur. » Ils se regardèrent un instant. « Ce qui veut dire qu'à minuit nous perdrons tout les deux notre bon sens. Il faut que tu partes Dante. » Réalisa Vergil qui se retenait de justesse de gémir face aux appels de Nero provenant de la chambre, mais Dante aussi les entendait, Dante aussi voulait avoir Nero.

« Je... Je n'pourrai pas partir tant que j'aurai pas eu satisfaction... Y m'a tellement allumé et là ça sent partout, que ça ! » Vergil était on ne pouvait plus d'accord et s'approcha de Dante. « Tout les deux... » Commença-t-il en posant son index sur la poitrine de Dante. « On peut résister d'une seule manière. » Le chasseur de démon comprenait où voulait en venir son frère. « C'est vrai que contrairement à lui, une fois soulagé, ça ne persiste pas... » Répondit Dante, réfléchissant à toute la chose, est-ce qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de mal ? Probablement, mais l'effet aphrodisiaque et excitant de ce que dégageait Nero pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe quel démon voulant apposer sa marque. Vergil descendit sa main entre les cuisses de Dante, comme il avait tenté de le faire des jours plus tôt et ne trouva pas grand résistance de la part de l'autre. « T'es pas sérieux... Dis-moi qu'on va pas faire ça Vergi- » Dante ne pu finir sa phrase parce que Vergil avait collé sa bouche à la sienne, cherchant à approfondir un baiser auquel Dante n'avait pourtant même pas commencé à répondre. « Et tu veux qu'on 'en sorte comment ? » Réussit-il à articuler contre les lèvres de Dante. « C'est dégu- » Fut-il encore coupé par Vergil qui se colla à lui jusqu'à ce que Dante soit adossé au mur. « Dégueulassement excitant... » Se permit de répondre Vergil.

Le chasseur de démon pu d'ailleurs constater à quel point l'autre était excité, pas que lui-même n'était pas dans le même état mais... Fallait pas avoir peur des mots, c'était son frère... Mais il paraissait qu'il fallait oublier ce détail pour les prochaines minutes. Ça non plus, ce ne fut pas bien difficile quand Vergil posa sa main encore plus fermement entre ses cuisses pour glisser cette dernière de bas en haut, se pressant contre lui de tout son corps en tentant de lui faire répondre au baiser qu'il avait entamé plusieurs secondes auparavant. « Aide-moi Dante... » Fit-il en passant ses mains sous le haut de l'homme habillé de rouge. Facile à dire, mais celui qu'il voulait était Nero... Bien que n'importe quelle main allait lui suffire, tant qu'il se calmait par la suite, tant qu'il obtenait une libération, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« C'est parce que tu n'auras pas l'dessus sur moi. » Précisa Dante, alors que Vergil ne lui accorderait pas non plus cette position. Allaient-ils se battre en plus pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort ? Le plus fort pour occuper cette position du moins. « Dante, dépêche-toi ou je retourne dans cette chambre... Prend une place ou barre-toi ! » Insista Vergil en le poussant contre le mur encore plus. « Tu sais que je t'aime au point d'aller aussi loin avec toi... » Chuchota Vergil à son oreille avant de lui embrasser celle-ci. « On va faire ça vite okay... »

Finalement Dante se laissa embrasser et avec un peu plus de Vergil qui insistait, finit par répondre au baiser demandé... De fil en aiguille ce n'était pas si atroce qu'il le croyait et puis... Valait mieux que ce soit Vergil plutôt que n'importe quel autre paumé qui aurait pu se retrouver avec Nero. Déjà, la gueule de l'homme qui avait essayé de prendre Nero de force était horrible, alors s'il avait fallu que Dante... Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Inutile de continuer, ce n'était pas arrivé et ça n'arriverait jamais, parce qu'une fois sorti de ce besoin intense, il laisserait Vergil marquer Nero et tout irait bien. Quitte à devoir se cacher pour voir Nero de temps en temps, histoire de le serrer dans ses bras et peut-être l'embrasser encore, si ce dernier ne perdait pas toute attirance envers Dante après le marquage.

Vingt-trois heures... Les deux aspirants marqueurs ne s'étaient toujours pas entendu sur qui prendrait le dessus, ils étaient tout les deux sur le point de courir vers la chambre d'ami, quand Dante soupira. « Juste nos mains, autrement ce sera pas possible. » Finit-il par dire. Vergil fit un signe positif de la tête et défit le pantalon de Dante afin d'y glisser une main, l'intention n'était que de le libérer, car s'il le faisait lui-même, la satisfaction ne serait pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de courir vers Nero. « Hah Vergil... » Gémit Dante en tentant de faire la même chose pour lui. Ça, apparemment, ça passait sans problèmes et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent l'un collé à l'autre à se caresser mutuellement, sans trop penser à ce qui les unissait.

Dante s'agrippa à l'épaule de Vergil de sa main libre, se sentant bien près d'en finir. Il avait fermé les yeux, histoire de ne pas avoir cette image devant les yeux, bien qu'il l'avait mentalement, n'empêchait que la sensation avait prit le dessus et qu'il était plus qu'ouvert à en finir... D'ailleurs il le démontra en accélérant ses mouvements sur Vergil, toujours contre le mur, mais cette fois à armes égales, si on pouvait dire cela de cette façon. Vergil se laissa aller sans vraiment faire quelque son que ce soit, à peine avait-il étouffé un gémissement, tandis que Dante ne s'était pas gêné pour signifier qu'il appréciait ce qui se produisait, ceci marquait la fin de leur bataille, ils pourraient tenir encore un peu, en espérant que ce soit jusqu'à minuit... Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, c'était faisable, il fallait simplement ne pas ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami. La seule chose à espérer maintenant, c'était que Nero n'était pas en train de se faire du mal, parce que vu les plaintes puissantes qui sortaient de cette chambre, il allait bientôt exploser et devenir complètement fou, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Dante ne regarda pas Vergil quand ce dernier se recula, le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de malsain lui revint en pleine figure. Vergil lui, prit le temps de se rapprocher encore, pour embrasser la joue de Dante sans dire un mot, ne restait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour que Dante ne lui en veuille pas. Il avait encore envie, les hormones avaient traversé la porte... Dante le fixait intensément, avec un air de défi dans les yeux du genre 'Je l'aurai en premier'. Si cela devait devenir un combat, Vergil allait tout faire pour protéger son Nero des mains de Dante, cet homme n'avait pas non plus la réputation d'être stable, encore moins fidèle, tandis que Vergil lui... N'avais aucune réputation de ce côté, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour décevoir Nero, jamais.

« Dante, ne me fais pas cela, je t'en prie... Je l'aime. » Dit-il, affichant un regard presque triste, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans la chambre. « J'aimerais le connaître un peu plus. » Répondit Dante, ne bronchant pas du regard. « Un seul peut le marquer, ça fait deux ans que nous vivons un amour que je qualifierais de parfait, même si nous sommes si différents. Ne me le prend pas Dante, ne me prend pas toute ma vie. » Ajouta Vergil. « laissons-le donc choisir... Il sera assez conscient pour le faire, non ? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Répondit Vergil en approchant de la porte. « Prend ma main, dans ce cas. » Dante prit la main de Vergil et ce dernier ouvrit la porte.

« NON ! PAS ÇA ! » S'écria Vergil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: L'bordel de malade, comme dirait Dante.

« C'est qui c'connard ?! » Fit Dante en fixant avec horreur un démon au-dessus de Nero. « Je ne sais pas, mais il faut le neutraliser ! » Répondit Vergil en laissant son frère pour se précipiter sur le démon sans réfléchir. Dante s'occupa de regarder si la créature avait eu le temps de toucher Nero, mais apparemment non et heureusement, sinon Vergil devenait... Autre chose et ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir. Il s'empressa de sortir Rebellion alors que Vergil était déjà en mode violent, faisant apparaître des épées au-dessus de sa tête pour attaquer la bête.

« S'il vous plaît détachez-moi ! » Hurla Nero, ce que Dante fit immédiatement avant de le pousser dans un coin de la chambre, car un autre démon entrait par la fenêtre. « Bouge pas ! » S'écria Dante avant de s'élancer sur l'autre démon à toute vitesse. Un autre entra pendant ce temps, suivit d'une bonne dizaine de démons. Décidément, Nero attirait tout ce qui vivait avec son odeur caractéristique et ce ne serait pas long que tout les démons aux alentours allaient se pointer dans la chambre d'ami de Vergil. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour Nero, il n'était pas du tout en sécurité. En parlant de Nero, où était-il encore ? « Vergil, retiens-les ! » Fit Dante en sortant de la chambre.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Quand il fut sorti de la chambre, il trouva Nero à quatre pattes sur le sol, deux démons le maintenaient face contre terre et un troisième était derrière le gamin, fin prêt à se le faire. « Oh oui ! Oui ! » Gémit Nero, inconscient de ce qui était en train de se produire. « Nero ! » Hurla Dante en venant trancher la tête des deux démons de devant. Le jeune homme, une fois libre, se coucha sur le dos et écarta les jambes faces au troisième démon. Vergil sorti de la chambre après avoir maîtrisé les autres et accourut en direction du démon qui se positionnait entre les cuisses de Nero. « Mets-le en sécurité ! » Cria-t-il avant de buter le démon en question. Okay, mais où ? Le manoir en entier était prit d'assaut par les démons qui avaient senti l'appel de Nero de très loin, si ça se trouvait, il y en aurait des centaines d'autres ! « La moto Dante, tu n'as plus le choix. La caverne, maintenant ! » Fit Vergil.

Mais de quelle caverne Vergil parlait ? Il ne réfléchit pas et s'empara de Nero. Tout en coursant vers son engin, il pu retirer son manteau, enrouler Nero dedans et l'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule, Ebony en main et l'autre main sur la poignée de vitesse, il démarra et fit un cent-quatre-vingt sur la roue avant, ayant le temps de tirer sur quelques démons au même moment. Il parti comme un malade vers la route, suivit de plusieurs dizaines de démons volants. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre, peut-être que Nero connaissait cette caverne, mais dans l'état où il se trouvait, impossible de lui soutirer la moindre information, d'ailleurs, il était déjà en train de se frôler à Dante en gémissant plus fort alors que ce dernier tentait de se concentrer sur la route tout en butant du démon.

Un démon réussit à agripper Nero par les épaules au vol et commençait à monter dans le ciel. « Oh que non ! » Fit Dante avant de se mettre debout sur sa moto en route. Il filait à une vitesse folle, mais rien n'allait l'empêcher de récupérer le gamin, quitte à y perdre quelques morceaux. D'un bond puissant, il quitta sa moto pour faire quelques pirouettes dans les airs, entrecroisant ses bras pour tirer dans toutes les directions sur les démons qui s'en venaient aider leur comparse à enlever Nero. Dante se servit d'un démon pour faire un bond plus haut dans les airs encore, escaladant de démon en démon jusqu'à arriver à celui qui tenait Nero entre ses griffes, un coup de Rebellion entre les deux yeux et il récupéra le jeune homme, planant de nouveau vers le bas pour effectuer un atterrissage remarqué, avec style, sur sa moto qui n'avait pas dévié de sa route et heureusement que cette dernière ne tournait pas.

« Tu t'accroches à moi, à personne d'autre ! Où est cette caverne Nero ? » Mais le gamin était comme en transe, gémissant désespérément contre le dos de Dante à la recherche d'une seule chose; Se faire marquer. « Nero il faut que tu m'répondes, autrement on est dans la merde. Allez ! » Renchérit l'homme en zigzaguant entre les démons qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit pour se cacher le temps de reprendre contacte avec Vergil, mais plus il s'éloignait du manoir, plus le territoire lui était inconnu. De la plaine, à peine un peu de forêt, rien d'assez dense ou profond pour cacher un semi démon débordant d'hormones irrésistibles ! « Tu vas pas m'aimer, mais on a pas l'choix... » Dit Dante un peu plus bas avant de feinter un virage et de prendre brusquement l'inverse, à droite, pour s'enfoncer dans le petit chemin de terra entre les arbres peu fournis. Les démons n'étaient pas dupes, ils allaient vite les retrouver, mais ça lui laissait le temps de foncer tout droit dans l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait devant eux. « Accroche-toi ! » Hurla Dante en sautant avec lui pour quitter la moto et plonger dans l'eau. C'était un petit lac peu profond, mais ça allait cacher son odeur un court moment, suffisant pour penser à comment s'en sortir.

Il fit couler Nero avec lui au fond de l'eau, se tenant à des racines pour ne pas que leur corps remontent tout de suite, il pouvait apercevoir les ombres des démons au-dessus de l'eau, tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas trop long à farfouiller les environs, qu'ils ne manquent pas d'air tout les deux ou c'était foutu. Il repéra un trou non loin sous l'eau et décida de s'y cacher, si ça se trouvait, il y avait une bulle d'air à l'intérieur, fallait juste espérer. Nero ne l,aidait pas en ne nageant pas, il se laissait tirer tel un corps inerte, mais Dante s'acharna jusqu'à entrer dans le trou sombre, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air. La prochaine question était: Prendre le risque de s'enfoncer dans le trou en priant pour qu'il débouche quelque part, ou remonter et perdre Nero dans les mains des maintenant trop nombreux démons qui les attendaient surement ? De plus, il n'avait plus sa moto, alors courir ne les avantagerait pas. Okay, le trou.

Nero commença à manquer d'air, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Dante le prit contre lui et lui souffla son air dans la bouche, il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu. Il reprit sa nage dans le trou dans lequel il ne voyait rien, c'était long et il commençait à être nerveux... Si jamais ça ne débouchait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps de revenir en arrière. Il se retourna pour échanger de l'air avec le jeune homme, cet air commençait d'ailleurs à être irrespirable, plus vite Dante, plus vite ! Il se sentait faiblir rapidement, il devait respirer le plus rapidement possible. Puis tout devint noir.

XXX

Vergil avait réussi à se débarrasser des démons parasites et était maintenant à bord de sa voiture en direction de la caverne, il espérait que Nero lui ait dit où elle se trouvait, mais vu son état, il avait quand-même des doutes. En pleine nuit comme ça en plus avec pour seule lumière la lueur de la lune, ils n'iraient pas loin s'il devaient se perdre. Cela dit, si Nero lui avait indiqué, ils y étaient probablement déjà. En voiture, Vergil allait mettre plus de temps, mais au moins il n'était pas suivit. « J'espère qu'ils vont bien. » Soupira Vergil en appuyant sur la pédale de gaz.

Malheureusement pour lui, la route était surveillée ce soir-là et quelque temps après qu'il ait accéléré, des sirènes de police se firent entendre, accompagnées de gyrophares rouges et bleus derrière sa voiture. Vergil se rangea sur le côté, inutile de s'attirer encore plus de problèmes.

« Permis de conduire et identifications je vous prie. » Fit le policier près de sa fenêtre. Vergil lui tendit. « Vous savez à quelle vitesse vous rouliez ? » Vergil haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le moment ! Son air nerveux et la sueur qu'il avait au front eurent tôt fait d'alerter le policier. « Veuillez sortir du véhicule. »

« Mon sieur l'agent je suis très pressé... » Tenta-t-il avant de se faire pousser sur le capot, face première. « Votre permis n'est pas en règles, vous allez devoir me suivre. » Oh non pas ça merde ! Pourquoi maintenant et pas demain hein ? La première idée que Vergil eue fut de neutraliser l'agent de la paix, mais en faisant cela, il allait s'attirer encore plus de problèmes plus tard c'était clair et il ne pourrait plus vivre en paix dans ce monde, dans son manoir, avec Nero. L'envie de retourner en enfer ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela alors, soupirant, il suivit l'agent qui appela une remorqueuse en chemin pour ramener sa voiture au poste un peu plus tard. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas long...

XXX

Des gémissements, il faisait très froid. Dante fut sorti de son inconscience peu à peu, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté alors qu'il y avait, sur lui, un jeune homme nu qui se frôlait à lui désespérément. Le jeune homme avait la main entre les cuisses de Dante, tentant en vain de l'allumer. « Où sommes-nous ? Hé mais... J'suis à poil c'est quoi c'bordel ? » Fit Dante en se redressant, poussant Nero sur le sol à côté de lui. « Fallait te déshabiller pour pas qu'tu meurs de froid... Et t'es tellement excitant comme ça Dante... » Gémit Nero en s'agenouillant, les genoux écartés devant l'homme. L'homme baissa la tête, ferma les yeux le temps de soupirer d'exaspération et releva la tête. Comment le gamin pouvait continuer à ne penser qu'à ça après ce qui venait d'arriver ? « Nero, ça suffit ! » S'énerva Dante, bien que l'odeur lui revint au nez et l'enchanta immédiatement.

Le jeune homme s'était couché sur le ventre et tentait de se faire plaisir contre le sol, se plaignant de façon séduisante. « On est tout seuls Dante... Me fait plus attendre. » Ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, jetant un regard plus qu'invitant en direction de son interlocuteur. L'homme resta assis sur la pierre froide en cherchant ses vêtements des yeux, mais il faisait si sombre. « Où sommes-nous ? » Répéta-t-il de plus bel. « Dans une caverne, ça se voit non ? » Dit Nero en approchant, puis s'assit à califourchon sur Dante avant de gémir quand il senti toute la virilité de l'homme frôler son entrejambe. « Nero... » Haleta Dante en le saisissant par les hanches, la réaction avait été instantanée. « Ça va nous réchauffer Dante... » Ajouta le jeune homme en se frôlant exprès pour lui soutirer un gémissement, ce qui vint, mais très faiblement.

Et s'il ne faisait que coucher avec, sans le marquer ? Parce que la résistance venait de disparaître comme un bonbon seul sur une table de cafétéria de lycée, céder était assurément ce qui allait arriver. Nero faisait déjà trop d'allées et venues contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse réfléchir de toute façon. « On ira pas jusque là je t'avertis. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de le laisser s'empaler tout seul en un hurlement de libération. Dante ne pu retenir lui aussi un gémissement, serrant Nero contre lui très fort. Le jeune homme poussa Dante afin qu'il soit couché sur le dos et se mit immédiatement à le chevaucher comme un affamé, criant et gémissant sans aucune retenue, rendant l'homme complètement fou. Il le fit rouler sur le côté puis se retira, arrachant presque un pleur de la part de Nero. « Dante non ! N'arrête pas ! » Dit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes devant lui, se touchant pour ne pas perdre cette délicieuse sensation qui l'envahissait. « Si tu crois qu'j'ai fini... » Répondit l'homme en se mettant contre lui, il n'attendit pas pour s'enfoncer en lui d'un grand coup raide, lui agrippant les hanches dans l'intention de le faire hurler de toute sa voix.

XXX

Vergil avait été victime d'une erreur, ce qui le retarda considérablement, mais il était de nouveau sur la route et filait à toute allure. Le prochain policier qui oserait l'arrêter allait savoir ce que c'était qu'un démon en colère, plus le temps d'être ralenti, il avait un Nero à réclamer et ça se ferait cette nuit avant que le soleil ne se lève !

Cela dû lui prendre au moins une heure et demi de plus que prévu, de se rendre à cette dite caverne, mais aucun signe de Dante et Nero à l'extérieur. Il coupa le moteur et marcha vers l'entrée, ne restait plus qu'à s'y enfoncer prudemment en espérant les trouver quelque part dedans.

XXX

« Dante ! Dante ! Je... Je vais... » La tension était si forte, Dante était à bout de souffle, maintenant tout les deux à quatre pattes, Dante reposé sur Nero qui continuait de le malmener sans jamais trouver satisfaction. « Vas-y ! Je suis à toi ! » L'encouragea Nero. Tout ce que l'homme avait à faire était de finir le boulot, puis d'apposer sa marque sur lui en la gravant d'une griffe au bas de sa nuque et ça y était. D'ailleurs ses griffes étaient sorties, même s'il n'avait jamais contrôlé ça.

XXX

Il marchait silencieusement dans la caverne, alerte, les oreilles bien ouvertes au cas où l'un des deux ferait un bruit qui lui donnerait leur position, il était tellement inquiète pour son Nero... Pour son frère aussi, même s'il savait que ce dernier s'en sortirait de toute façon, son seul souhait était que les démons n'aient pas réussi à s'emparer de Nero pour lui faire tout ce que lui aurait aimé lui faire, avec plus de douceur, avec amour. « Bon sang Nero... Où es-tu donc ? » Murmura Vergil pour lui-même en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

XXX

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, son envie de le marquer était bien là, presque un point de non retour à ce stade en fait et Nero l'encourageait, seul un marquage allait le libérer de ce constant besoin d'être assouvit. « Je... Je te veux pour moi. » Grogna Dante en passant sa griffe sur la nuque du gamin sans toutefois en percer la peau, il hésitait, mais le désirait tellement. « Fais-le Dante mmmm... Montre-moi que tu m'veux, montre-moi qu'tu veux que je t'appartienne. » Gémit Nero en se resserrant autour de Dante qui continuait d'aller et venir brusquement, puis il ralenti, son cœur s'accélérait considérablement et ses sens augmentaient subitement. « Oui... Mon Nero... » Dit-il d'une voix très basse, prenant le temps de respirer la peau de sa nuque, laissant son côté démon grogner d'envie, d'appréhension, de désir. Dante lui mordit la peau, s'enfonçant entre ses cuisses encore une fois, si loin que Nero ne pu s'empêcher de crier. Un cri qui alluma tout les sens démoniaques de Dante, il était presque devenu animal, mais à l'intérieur il combattait la volonté de son instinct. « Dante ! Sans toi je n'suis rien... Vas-y... Je t'en supplie. » Fit Nero pour l'inciter de toutes ses forces, se bougeant sous lui de façon très prononcée afin de garder ses instincts primaires bien éveillés. Un seul faux pas et tout était fichu pour Nero. Un seul faux pas et tout était fichu pour Vergil, que Dante pensa, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien, il était déjà rendu trop loin.

XXX

Un cri, la voix de Nero en détresse... Ou dans le besoin... Ou pire... Vergil se mit à courir en direction du son. « Nero ! » Hurla l'homme en se fracassant contre les parois de la caverne, il faisait si sombre et lui était aveuglé par le besoin de retrouver Nero à tout prix, tout de suite. « Nero ! »

Dante eut un instant de lucidité en entendant la voix de Vergil, mais son intérieur n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le projet aussi facilement. « Dante vite ! » Hurla Nero, au bord de perdre conscience tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Cela empêcha Dante de réfléchir correctement et son attention revint sur la nuque de Nero, ses griffes étaient complètement formées sur sa main maintenant démoniaque. Il leva la main haut dans les airs, plus question de laisser Nero à quelqu'un d'autre.

« DANTE NON ! » S'écria Vergil en arrivant tout juste au moment du marquage. Dante s'élança avec l'intention de lui faire une belle grosse marque de griffes à la base du cou. Puis tout se passa comme au ralenti; Vergil courut droit vers Dante et sauta... Son saut lui parut une éternité, il ne fallait pas que Dante le fasse et il savait que son frère n'y pouvait plus rien, l'attraction de Nero était conçue pour cela; Faire perdre les moyens des autres jusqu'à faire n'importe quoi.

Vergil se fracassa violemment à Nero, ce qui fit bouger le jeune homme assez rapidement. Les griffes de Dante passèrent tout droit... Sur la nuque de Vergil. L'amant original de Nero s'effondra au sol et ne bougea plus, Nero toujours dans un sale état et Dante reprit ses esprits peu à peu. Dante ne vit pas ce qui s'était produit. Son côté démoniaque semblait satisfait d'avoir enfin un marqué, donc tout était rentré dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'habilla silencieusement, ne se rendant pas compte que Nero n'allait pas bien du tout.

« Oh... Comme j'ai mal... » S'exprima Vergil en se relevant doucement, il s'était cogné violemment contre la pierre. Nero se précipita dans les bras de Vergil et ce dernier le serra très fort. « Tout va bien, tu es toujours en voie de devenir miens. » Le rassura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front. « Vergil j'suis désolé je... »

« Dante, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien. Nero va bien, tu vas bien, le reste n'a aucune importance. » Le coupa-t-il calmement. « Je me suis blessé, nous devrions rentrer. » Ajouta Vergil en passant sa main sur sa propre nuque, apercevant du sang sur ses doigts par la suite. « J'vais vous escorter, t'as un truc à faire avec lui. Faut le faire cette nuit tu l'sais. » Fit Dante en leur tendant ses mains à tout deux pour qu'ils se relèvent. « S'il te plait Vergil, je n'en peux plus... » Pleura Nero, épuisé et toujours dans son état de besoin critique.

XXX

Dante les avait conduit au manoir et s'en était allé en ville, dans un motel pas cher pour se reposer. Il n'aurait pas pu reprendre la route après une pareille aventure et un regret profond lui donnait un goût amer dans la gorge... Qu'est-ce que Vergil allait faire quand il se rendrait compte que Nero était en fait déjà marqué ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si Dante le faisait à sa place, sauf qu'une fois devant le fait, Vergil pouvait très bien changer d'avis, il était peut-être réfléchit, mais il restait imprévisible.

Chez les démons, en particulier du type de Dante, Nero et Vergil... Les choses étaient différentes sur certains points. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être dominé pour être marqué, mais c'était un comportement qui incitait le marqueur à faire cette dite marque sans avoir à faire la court à son prétendant. Du moment que le marqueur était suffisamment interpellé pour le faire envers un autre, c'était possible. Dante et Vergil avaient été gardés d'être marqués dans le passé. Sparda, leur père, avait veillé à leur sécurité et leur entièreté en tout points. Dante se souvenait à quel point sa transition avait été un enfer, mais les démons qui restaient purs avaient ensuite l'occasion de devenir des marqueurs et c'était important pour Sparda que ses deux fils aient ce pouvoir. 'Aucun de mes descendants ne sera soumis à un autre' Avaient été ses mots.

Seulement cette nuit, les choses avaient changées et peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons...

XXX

« Vergil... C'est un enfer, prend-moi maintenant ! » Hurla Nero quand Vergil le fit se coucher dans son lit. L'homme se positionna au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux, en complète admiration devant son bel amant qu'il allait enfin faire sien, pour la vie. « Calme-toi Nero, il en sera fait selon tes désirs, je te le promets. » Lui avait-il dit tout bas en lui souriant. Vergil ne ressentait plus cette urgence comme avant, peut-être que cela était bon signe. Il retourna Nero sur le ventre, veillant à ne laisser qu'une de ses mains devenir démoniaque et ornée de griffes acérées. Il prit le temps de lui embrasser le cou tout en de déshabillant, prenant le temps de l'aimer et de lui montrer alors que ce dernier n'en pouvait littéralement plus, il le suppliait de gémissements et de couinements, de grognements et de mots assez crus, ce qui fut assez pour l'allumer afin de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Doucement cher amour... » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en le prenant doucement. « Oh Vergil enfin ! S'il te plait libère-moi ! » Se plaignit Nero en mordant l'oreiller et en agrippant les draps de chaque côté de sa tête. Il lui fit l'amour avec attention, permettant à Nero de commencer à se sentir mieux, ses cris étaient moins prononcés, il se laissait faire docilement. « Vergil... Je suis à toi... Montre-le moi maintenant... »

Sur cette demande dite calmement, Vergil posa ses griffes contre la nuque de Nero et les enfonça dans la peau de ce dernier, juste au moment où il se laissait aller, en même temps que lui. Il glissa ses griffes dans la peau de Nero lentement, qu'il sente bien le marquage, puis fronça les sourcils. À mesure qu'il marquait, cela guérissait immédiatement derrière, c'était pas normal. La marque devait rester et saigner, puis se cicatriser en prenant la forme donnée en plus d'adopter un ton plus foncé que la couleur de la peau du marqué. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il recommença. La marque ne se fit toujours pas.

« Nero, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda l'homme, inquiet. « Mmmm c'est si bon... N'arrête pas, je t'aime, c'est toi que j'veux. » Répondit le jeune homme. Peut-être que la marque apparaîtrait un peu plus tard, après tout ils guérissaient si vite, c'était peut-être normal vu qu'ils étaient à moitié humains. Nero avait l'air plus calme. Vergil se retira lentement, faisant gémir Nero encore une fois, puis se coucha à côté de lui pour lui caresser la tempe.

Le jeune homme trouva le sommeil dans les bras de Vergil, enfin.

XXX

« Oh oui ! Mmmmm haan ! » Vergil ouvrit les yeux en sursaut pour découvrir une scène affolante. Nero était sur le sol et se laissait toucher par un démon. Encore eux ! « Il est à moi ! » Hurla-t-il en se levant, accourant vers la créature malicieuse. Il se battit avec rage cette fois, pourquoi voulait-on lui prendre son Nero ? Il était à lui maintenant ! Aucun démon n'était digne de le traîter aussi bien que lui de toute façon. Il le tua.

« Nero qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda l'homme en voyant le gamin couché sur le dos en train de se toucher et de gémir. « S'il te plait Vergil, n'attend plus, tu es si cruel avec moi ! » Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. « De quoi tu parl- » Il se pencha et poussa les cheveux de Nero afin de voir sa nuque. Pas de marque, rien, même pas une trace de ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de faire ? » Se demanda-t-il en se redressant, croisant ses doigts derrière son crâne pour réfléchir. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa nuque où il sentit quelque chose, comme si sa peau était séchée de façon extrême. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de comment il aurait pu s'être fait cela. En tombant sur la pierre la veille ! « Viens avec moi. » Dit-il en prenant la main de Nero pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le mit dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau tiède en lui disant qu'un bain lui enlèverait cet état, juste pour le garde tranquille un moment. Il prit un petit miroir dans sa main et se mit devant le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo pour voir ce qu'il avait.

« Je rêve... D'où vient cette marque ? » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Son cerveau pensait si rapidement qu'il en fut confus très rapidement. Comment cette marque avait-elle pu se retrouver sur sa nuque ? Il n'avait pourtant pas approché qui que ce fus... Peut-être que Dante pourrait l'aider à y voir clair, il était là lui aussi. Il sortit Nero de la baignoire, le sécha et le conduit dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il mit des planches de bois sur la fenêtre, puis sortit en verrouillant la porte pour téléphoner à son frère.

« Dante... »

« J'suis désolé... T'es arrivé trop tard, j'ai rien pu faire Vergil. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai marqué Nero j'en suis certain, je l'ai senti. »

« Il n'a aucune marque Dante, aucune. Il est toujours dans ce sale état je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« C'est impossible, je l'ai senti ! Mes griffes sont passées dans sa chair, je me suis senti tout de suite plus confiant. Mon démon est satisfait d'ailleurs. »

« Dante... Il faut que tu viennes ici. »

« Je pars le plus vite possible. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Une solution sur un plateau... De sang

Est-ce que ça allait bientôt se terminer ? Dante savait pertinemment que Vergil allait lui en coller une, ou du moins le renier, lui pousser Nero dans les bras et lui dire de s'en aller pour toujours. Ça lui brisait le cœur rien que d'y penser, n'empêchait. Il avait retrouvé son frère après tout ce temps pour le voir s'éloigner à nouveau à cause d'une dispute, pour un jeune homme dont Dante n'aurait jamais voulu si son frère n'avait pas insister pour jouer avec. Maintenant, trop tard, le mal était fait et Vergil venait de perdre gros à son petit jeu. Dante ne se voyait pas comme un gagnant par contre, il aurait voulu que Nero finisse dans les bras de son frère, comme les choses avaient commencé. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé prendre au jeu pour en finir par désirer le gamin plus qu'une soirée pizza et bières en compagnie de jolies filles, fallait que ce soit vachement fort pour faire changer Dante d'avis. Il avait donc prit sa voiture cette fois, n'ayant pas retrouvé sa moto encore, mais ce n'était qu'un vulgaire détail comparé à l'histoire de malade qu'il était en train de vivre. Si seulement il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit-là, il n'aurait jamais revu Vergil, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, impossible de reculer, il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour cela, fallait avancer et n'avoir peur de rien. Enfin, presque rien. « Vergil... J'te l'forcerai dans tes bras, mais tu vas pas t'séparer d'moi encore juste pour cette raison. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui même en se garant dans l'allée du manoir. La famille d'abord, son frère d'abord, puisqu'il ne lui restait que lui au monde maintenant.

Il fit son entrée dans le manoir et Vergil, il paraissait nerveux, lui servit un verre malgré tout. « Dis-moi, cher frère... Quel genre de marque fais-tu ? » Demanda Vergil en portant son verre à sa bouche, verre qu'il bu cul sec, oubliant ses bonnes manières habituelles pour une fois. Il redoutait tellement la réponse de son frère, mais avait très bien que ce n'était certainement pas Nero qui l'avait marqué aussi précisément.

« Comment expliquer ça... C'est raide, profond, franc... On peut pas vraiment l'rater, avec une petite courbe vers le bas. Quatre marques de griffe. » Lui décrit Dante. Exactement comme celle que Vergil avait tenté de faire à Nero, juste un peu moins brutale sur la profondeur. Exactement comme celle qu'il avait au bas de la nuque, d'ailleurs. « Dante... Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, je ne sais pas si c'est réversible... Je ne sais pas... » Fit-il, la voix tremblante soudainement. « Hey, Vergil... » Appela Dante en se penchant vers son frère pour le soutenir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Voulu-t-il s'informer, il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça. À vrai dire, personne au monde à part peut-être Nero, n'avait eu la chance de voir Vergil dans cet état. Chance était simplement pour décrire la rareté du sentiment visible, bien entendu. Vergil releva son regard dans celui de Dante et lui prit la main pour la conduire sur son épaule. « Constate... » Dit-il avant de guider sa main dans sa propre nuque, ne lâchant pas Dante du regard. « C'est à toi, je crois. » Termina-t-il en soupirant, avalant difficilement.

Dante s'étira pour regarder avec ses yeux. « Comment c'est arrivé ? » Est-ce que Dante y croyait ? C'était difficile à dire pour le moment. « Voyons comment c'est possible un truc pareil, Vergil ! » Se fâcha le chasseur de démon. « Dante... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être m'as-tu marqué alors que je poussais Nero hors de la portée de ta main. Dans tout les cas, je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire à présent. » Répondit Vergil qui posait ses mains sur son visage, découragé. « Comment va Nero ? » Demanda Dante avant de s'aventurer dans le sujet principal. « Mal... Je ne peux plus le marquer à cause de ça. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille lui trouver un démon de confiance... » Se coupa-t-il, triste. « Qui saura le traiter aussi bien que je l'ai fait, qui l'aimera et qui jamais ne lèvera la main sur lui... » Dante regardait son frère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'aimait à ce point. « Oh Vergil, si y'a un moyens d'arranger ça, j'le trouverai okay ? J'te l'promets. » Le rassura Dante en le prenant contre lui pour le serrer. « Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, que je passe ma vie avec toi... Mais je ne veux pas que Nero souffre, tu comprends ? » Fit Vergil en se laissant serrer, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas la figure rassurante, ça faisait un bien fou.

« Prends bien soin de Nero, le temps que j'trouve une solution. » L'averti Dante. « On va pas lui trouver un autre démon. Tu le veux lui, tu l'auras lui. »

« Ce que je t'aime Dante, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Vergil en relevant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dante acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, comment ne pas le trouver aimable quand il était comme ça ? « Moi aussi Vergil, t'inquiètes pas d'accord ? Ça va s'arranger. » Il le dit, mais n'en n'était pas certain à cent pour cent non plus. Une marque, est-ce que dans toute l'histoire des démons il y avait eu n'aurait été qu'un seul cas ou on pouvait annuler ça ? On parlait d'un marquage entre deux démon de même sang en plus, identiques... À se demander si la vie n'avait pas décidé de s'amuser un peu avec eux, la sadique ! « Comment je vais arriver à le garder tranquille, il en demande tellement. » S'exclama Vergil.

« J'peux plus le marquer non ? » Fit Dante. « Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » Demanda Vergil en le regardant. « Tu sais que j'ferais tout pour toi. » Dante fronça les sourcils, depuis quand parlait-il aussi ouvertement à Vergil ? Était-ce ce qu'ils partageaient en plus qui facilitait la communication maintenant ? Tant que ça n'augmentait pas... Augmenter dans le sens ou... Dante aimait mieux ne pas y penser. « Tu pourrais juste m'embrasser alors. » Conclut Vergil sur un ton de voix normal.

Dante se pencha en direction de Vergil et l'embrassa, refermant ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier en posant sa main sur la nuque fraîchement marquée, puis approfondit immédiatement le baiser en fermant les yeux. -Qu'est-ce que j'suis en train d'f- Vergil laissa sortir un son d'appréciation qui empêcha Dante de réfléchir, préférant plutôt l'embrasser encore plus, s'assurant qu'il aime ce baiser, qu'il en redemande même. Il se recula, sonné. « Et bien Dante, j'ignorais qu'un jour tu m'embrasserais comme ça... » Constata Vergil en levant un sourcils. « C'est venu tout seul, c'est cette marque j'en suis certain. » Répondit-il, légèrement embarrassé quand-même.

Dante resta là à serrer son frère contre lui en réfléchissant. « Peut-être que Trish peut m'aider, je vais lui demander. C'est son genre de fouiller partout pour trouver des réponses. » Finit-il par dire. « Bien, je compte sur toi pour lui raconter l'histoire dans son intégralité alors. » Répondit Vergil en lui caressant les cheveux brièvement. « Je dois aller aider Nero à passer à travers encore une fois. Il peut facilement tenir deux, voire trois heures sans qu'on le touche à chaque fois. » Dante eut un sourire, rien de méchant, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire déplacé. « Dire que si c'mec était une femme, il aurait des centaines d'hommes à ses pieds à l'heure où on s'parle. » Vergil se contenta de sourire. La tâche était ardue, elle demandait beaucoup d'énergie au démon, mais le chasseur de démon avait dit qu'il l'aiderait lui aussi. Assouvir les besoins de Nero devait être considéré important jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution pour annuler, voire même transférer, qui savait, la marque faite par Dante.

XXX

« Ça va ? » Fit un Dante au salon qui avait attendu Vergil. « Il dort enfin, je l'ai épuisé. » Répondit-il sérieusement. « Viens relaxer à ton tour. Quand il aura besoin j'irai okay ? » Vergil vint s'asseoir sur le sofa et se colla instinctivement à Dante qui passa ses bras autour de lui. « Oui. » Ajouta Vergil en embrassant brièvement l'épaule de son frère pour poser sa tête dessus ensuite. « Nous n'aurons jamais de temps pour nous, à ce rythme. » Affirma Vergil d'une voix fatiguée. Dante ne répondit pas, un peu sous le choc que ce dernier prenne la chose aussi simplement. Pas question de faire quoi que c'était avec Vergil... Enfin, il l'espérait, même si tout au fond de lui, il avait bien envie de passer un moment avec lui, rien qu'avec lui. « Repose-toi donc un peu. » Lui conseilla Dante en le laissant s'appuyer contre lui. Dès que Nero aurait besoin d'aide, Dante n'aurait pas besoin de réveiller Vergil, il pouvait s'en sortir très bien tout seul de toute façon.

Ça avait certainement été une surprise pour Dante de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas marqué Nero, mais son propre frère, le truc improbable. Évidemment, les trucs improbables, c'était presque toujours pour lui, mais même en ayant l'habitude de ce genre de choses, Dante éprouvait de la difficulté à accepter et comprendre que maintenant, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen d'annuler ça, ils allaient inévitablement se rapprocher. Jusqu'à quel point, Dante le savait, mais n'avait pas envie de se faire des images et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

XXX

« Tu sais que tu me dois encore de l'argent ? » Annonça Trish en entrant dans le manoir après avoir suivi les directions données par Dante au téléphone. « J'en rajouterai autant que tu voudras, si seulement tu m'amène une réponse satisfaisante. » Répondit Dante en la menant au salon, où se trouvait aussi Vergil. Le plus calme des deux servit un verre à la grande blonde avant de retourner s'asseoir tout près de son frère sous l'oeil attentif de la dame qui connaissait dorénavant toute l'histoire. « J'ai dû faire quelques téléphones pour m'assurer que j'étais sur la bonne piste. » Dit-elle en goûtant le verre gratuitement offert par ses hôtes. « J'en suis arrivé à une seule possibilité... On dit qu'il n'y a rien d'impossible, c'est maintenant que je vais enfin savoir si ce dicton est vrai. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant presque cruellement. Apparemment elle avait quelque chose pour eux, mais vu son attitude, ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fit soudainement Vergil avec une pointe d'intérêt dans le regard. Dante lui, souhaitait seulement qu'ils puissent tenter l'idée de Trish avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin entre lui et son frère. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans le grand salon avant de se retourner face aux deux hommes inquiets. « Tout d'abord, il vous faudra me confier Nero. Aucun autre démon n'est en mesure de lui résister... Moi, je le peux. » Débuta-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. « Cette mission va coûter cher, je n'ai que ça à dire. » Ajouta-t-elle avant que Vergil ne prenne la parole. « Je paierai tout ce qu'il faut, ne sois pas inquiète. » Elle lui fit un signe approbateur avant de poursuivre.

« Seul le sang pur de Sparda peut effacer une marque et ses effets. » Commença-t-elle, déjà ça s'annonçait presque impossible... « Il y a, de l'autre côté de la forêt qui longe la ville de Fortuna, un portail encore sur pied. Il n'est pas actif, mais peut être activé grâce à lui. » Dit-elle en pointant Vergil du doigt. « Ce dernier mène tout droit au domaine de l'ancien roi démon. Le chemin est réputé pour être impossible à faire. » Continua-t-elle. « Et ça veut dire quoi tout ton bordel hein ? » S'informa Dante. « Simple, dans ce domaine il y a une urne contenant du sang du chevalier noir Sparda. Conservé pendant des années afin de trouver un moyen de fabriquer une arme qui anéantirait toute l'humanité. »

« Et comment tu sais tout cela ? » Demanda Vergil. « C'est pas important. Il faut trouver cette urne, vous en boirez le contenu et vous redeviendrez _purs_ ou du moins, tout redeviendra comme avant dans vos corps. C'était votre père, il n'y a rien de plus puissant que ça pour vous deux. » Termina-t-elle. « On peut tenter, on a plus grand chose à perdre... » Fit Dante avant d'être arrêté par Trish qui leva un doigt en l'air. « Il y aura sept épreuves à franchir, au moindre minuscule faux pas, le domaine vous sera impossible d'accès. » Renchérit-elle. « Ah ? De quelles épreuves parles-tu ? » Fit Vergil. « Les sept pêchers capitaux. Oui, le roi démon avait un penchant pour la stupidité humaine, il a donc fait de leur code de conduite, la clé menant à son domaine. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois... Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre qui pourrait nous aider ? » Demanda Dante. « Chaque épreuve sera séparée des autres. Admettons que vous entrez là où la colère est en tête, dans la prochaine partie elle ne comptera plus... Mais attention, il y a, dans tout ce bordel, deux des dix commandements de dieu qu'il ne faudra pas enfreindre. » Dante soupira, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez con comme ça. « Je ne sais pas lesquels par contre, mais ils seront clairement visibles. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne tueras pas, tu ne mentiras pas. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'on va faire une fois là bas alors pourquoi faire simple hein... » Ajouta Dante. « Tu verras, j'en sais rien du tout. » Affirma-t-elle. « Où garderas-tu Nero pendant ce temps ? » Voulu savoir Vergil. « Je ne vais pas le dire, comme ça aucun danger qu'on me repère. » Répondit-elle. Vergil espérait vraiment qu'ils puissent réussir cela, sans quoi il devrait abandonner l'idée d'être avec Nero et ça lui était insupportable. « Bien entendu, tout ça et aussi les démons gardiens qui seront dans vos pattes, les tentations impossibles à détecter qui vous seront imposées et j'en oublie surement d'ailleurs. Je l'ai dit et je le répète, si vous ne craquez pas quelque part, alors je veux bien me mettre à courir nue dehors sur la place publique en criant que je suis complètement folle. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« J'te conseil de t'épiler alors, parce que moi et Vergil on va réussir. » Annonça Dante. « Faites gaffe les garçons... Et donnez-moi Nero que je le conduise en sécurité. » Fit-elle.

XXX

La forêt avait été longue à longer et comme il pleuvait à boire debout, le portail était probablement enfouis sous la vase à l'heure où les deux frères se dirigeaient à l'endroit précis que leur avait indiqué Trish. Il faisait froid et les jumeaux se suivaient à tour de rôle, permettant ainsi à chacun d'eux d'être protégés du vent momentanément derrière l'autre. Quand ils furent là où indiqué, Vergil sorti Yamato et Dante se mit à pousser la terre mouillée avec ses pieds, un peu partout à leur pieds. Finalement, une fissure avec autour, des écritures démoniaques. Ils n'eurent même pas à échanger le moindre mot, Vergil leva son épée bien haute avant de l'enfoncer dans la fissure, activant ainsi le portail qui forma un halo entre deux arbres juste en face d'eux. Ce que Vergil avait longtemps rêvé de faire dans le passé se produisait enfin, mais cette fois pour des raisons différentes; Sauver l'amour qu'il portait pour Nero, aidé de son frère. Dante lui, le faisait avec l'espoir d'être enfin reconnu entièrement par Vergil, qu'il cesse de toujours lui jouer dans le dos pour son maudit pouvoir. Cette fois, il croyait vraiment que Vergil avait renoncé à ce maudit pouvoir et voulait lui donner une chance, mais aussi poser ses yeux sur le manoir de l'ancien démon, toucher le sang de son père en consolation de ne l'avoir touché pour de vrai assez longtemps en chair et en os. La paix dans son esprit, c'était sa motivation à lui.

« Après toi, cher frère. » Fit Dante en écartant la main à sa gauche pour le laisser passer en premier. Vergil rangea Yamato et courut dans le portail, suivit de Dante. Comment cela allait-il se terminer ? Est-ce que l'un des deux frères reviendrait seul ? Reviendrait-ils tout les deux ? Ou pire...


End file.
